Guilty
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Leah se ha cansado. Ha decidido que debe buscar su lugar en el mundo. Se separa finalmente de Jacob y los Cullen. En su busqueda por la verdad se encontrará con Raiden, un cazador, y pronto se encontraran enamorados, con el mundo y el destino en su contra
1. Inicio del libro 1 Partida

Descripción:

Guilty narrará la historia de Leah tras terminados los hechos de Amanecer, tras lo ocurrido, ella siente que Jacob le presta demasiado atención a Reneesme, por lo cual decide que es hora de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, encontrar a la persona que necesita, así que emprende un viaje alrededor de todo el mundo buscando a su persona especial, sin embargo, al llegar a Salisbury en Inglaterra (lugar en que se decide instalar por dos meses), descubre que alguien la sigue, que alguien intenta cazarla, mientras que al mismo tiempo descubre que hay otra persona quien intenta protegerla, ¿Por qué? Esa es la mayor interrogante de Leah y por lo cual se queda en Salisbury, pero no sabe que muchos de los sucesos que pasarán allí van a ser por su causa, por un error del pasado que ella no quería recordar, ¿Es posible liberarse de las culpas del pasado o serás asechados por ellas para siempre? Y aquí comienza Guilty.

Libro 1: Sello de culpas.

Leah

Prefacio:

Nunca me dediqué a pensar mucho en mi pasado. Siempre me vi obligada a mirar al presente y al futuro, solo quería continuar adelante. Es difícil seguir cuando te falta un padre, que es como una extremidad para ti, con una madre destrozada, y un hermano en crecimiento con un gran afecto a tus peores enemigos. El poder librarte de una gran opresión como el control que alguien impone sobre ti hace que puedas madurar, haces que tu pensamiento cresca y seas capaz de manejar las cosas con más calma, pero al mismo tiempo ese profundo pensamiento te mantiene encadena a recordar el pasado, tus errores y la tristeza. Es imposible cambiar el pasado, por lo cual no me molestaría en intentarlo, solo quisiera encontrar una salida al futuro sin dolor, sin odio, ni ira, quiero encontrar toda la felicidad que meresco como persona, ¿Acaso mis errores son tan graves como para no ser perdonada? Si es así, pues entonces esperare que la muerte venga a buscarme, pero no me rendiré hasta que descubra la respuesta.

Partida

Las cosas estaban en calma para los chupasangres desde que los Vulturis se habían ido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Bella tenía crédito al ponernos a todos a salvo, debo decir que el hecho de que nos salvara la vida me molestaba bastante, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba de que hubiese permitido que Seth y Jacob siguiesen con vida. Yo no estaba segura de cual era mi lugar en el mundo. Me era difícil avanzar. Mientras que Seth se regocijaba con los Cullen, Embry y Quil se adaptaban a su forma de vida, a la vez que Jacob se divertía con Reneesme... agh... a pesar de que nunca tuve sentimientos romanticos por Jacob, me sentía sola. Todavía extrañaba a Sam... pero estaba encadenado a Emily, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Tenía que dejar eso pasar... había esperado mucho tiempo por dejar que eso pasara, pero todavía estaba dolida, porque fue el único romance que había tenido y terminó de forma desastroza. Aún cuando Jacob me animaba y me decía que yo encontraría a alguien como él, yo seguía teniendo dudas... todavía consideraba que probablemente me estaba volviendo esteril. Era la única mujer lobo en el mundo (que supiera yo), y mi sistema se volvía cada vez más irregular. Las menstruaciones ocurrían cada cuarenta día, eso era algo que me dejaba intranquila. Nunca esperé tener un ciclo tan irregular, ¿Acaso estaba condenada a nunca ser madre? Veía como Jacob jugaba con Nessie, veía como para él ella era como una hija, veía como Bella disfrutaba de la maternidad, ¿Acaso yo no podría disfrutar de eso nunca?

Nunca me ha sido fácil expresar mis sentimientos, por lo cual odio mi condición de licántropo, ya que revela todo a la manada, sin embargo, hago lo posible por evadirlo, por mantenerme lejos mientras sea una loba. Yo solo quería encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo. Tenía cuatro razones principales:

1_Instinto.

2_Seth.

3_Mi madre.

4_Jacob.

Esas eran mis cuatro razones, y Jacob entraba, ya que desgraciadamente ese maldito es un gran amigo y apoyo. Es capaz de controlar las sombras de una forma increbile, sin embargo era imposible que controlase el eclipse que se formaba en mí.

A pesar de lo mucho que me había dedicado a la manada y de mucho que me había acostumbrado a todo, era hora de que lo dejara a parte, tenía que conocer el mundo.

Mis planes estaban hechos. Eran las dos de la tarde y era mi cupleaños. Me iría al día siguiente.

Como destruyendo mis pensamientos, Seth se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?- le pregunté con una sonrisa forzada, pero con voz dulce.

-Okay, Leah, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dulce?- me preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Acaso no puedo ser buena de vez en cuando con mi hermano?

-No que yo sepa- río con su típico tono de mucha vida-. Bueno Leah, mamá y Charlie te esperan para soplar velas...

-Pensé que dije que no quería una celebración- protesté de inmediato-. No pienso entrar a la casa de sanguijuelas...

-Vamos Leah, puedes hacer esto fácil o difícil, pero vas a ir- me dijo Seth seriamente-. ¿No lo harías por mí y mamá?

-Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que yo tengo el derecho, sobretodo ahora que soy mayor de edad.

-El tener dieciocho no te hace completamente independiente- me dijo y comenzó a dar saltos de ansiedad-. Vamos Leah, a mamá de le partirá el corazón si no vas.

-Está bien...

-¡Wohoo! ¡Vamos!

Seth me empujó todo el camino a la casa de los Cullen. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenían una bella casa y lo peor fue cuando entré. Estaba toda decorada, no, decorada es quedarse corta, la verdad es que jamás había visto nada igual, era como entrar en la casa de las violetas. Platos completamente finos, violetas (mis flores favoritas) que rodeaban todo el ambiente, la casa estaba cubierta por una escencia a lavanda increiblemente suave y dulce. El lugar era completamente purpura. Los Cullen me miraban con una sonrisa y me sentí culpable de mis pensamientos, pero no dejaba de pensar en ellos como... bueno, como las personas con las que menos quería compartir... que era una mejora sobre lo que era aborrecerlos.

Vi la cara de Bella que destellaba de alegría.

-Bella ha ayudado a Alice en todo- me susurró Seth-. Tienes que darle las gracias.

Una vez más "el deber" de agradecerle a Bella. Incluso le dio en el blanco a todo lo que me gustaba, me sentía mareada y bastante mal con todo esto, no podía creer que mi peor enemiga me hubiese hecho todo un desfile tan increiblemente bello.

Maldita sanguijuela que me quiere... es odioso cuando alguien te cae mal y esa persona que te cae mal te compadece y te quiere.... en cierta manera ya había aprendido a manejarlo, pero todavía me ardía en el pecho.

-Gracias Bella- le dije en voz alta, logrando sacar un verdadero sentimiento de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra que te gustase- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Alice y yo estuvimos preparando esto todo el día.

-Bueno, hija mía- me dijo mi madre que acercaba un pastel purpura que decía "Feliz cumpleaños mi lobita"-. Como las chicas se encargaron de la decoración, Esme y yo hicimos el pastel.

Una vez más, un chupasangres debió hacerme el pastel, sin embargo no odiaba a Esme, era imposible odiarla, ya que era demasiado adorable, era como una madre preocupada por personas que no eran sus hijos... era la única vampiresa que podía respetar y que en verdad me agradaba... algo.

-Gracias- repetí algo ida.

-Me hubiese gustado ayudar- reclamó Charlie.

-Habríamos tenida una pizza en vez de pastel- se río mi madre.

Todos rieron y me incluí en las risas, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Me sentí en la silla central. Seth y mi madre estaban a mi lado, mientras Jacob sostenía a Reneesme en sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo? Jamás había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en nosotros, porque tambiérn crecía mentalmente a una velocidad increible...

-Antes de encender las velas me gustaría darte esto- me dijo Bella levantandose de su asiento.

Se dirigió hacia mí. Di un suspiro, a pesar de que me desagradace Bella, tenía que mantener la cortesía, no me iba a rebajar al nivel de una niña rota de cinco años. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

Me dio una pequeña caja que abrí de inmediato.

Dentro de la caja había un fino collar de diamantes que relucía tanto como los Cullen en la playa en pleno sol. Quedé con la boca abierta. Luego vi que había una billetera de cuero con un cheque de más de tres millones de dolares y cinco pasajes, todos para tres personas. Uno Mayami, otro a Brazil, otro a Roma, otro a Grecia y finalmente uno a Salisbury. Supuse que lo de tres pasajes por personas eran unas vacaciones para mí, Seth y mi madre. Quizá Bella pensaba que era hora de un reencuentro familiar.

Me quedé anonadada, esto facilitaba mis planes de viaje.

-Gracias Bella, de verdad- le dije verdaderamente agradecida. Ahora podría partir tan pronto como quisiese.

-La idea es que te des unas vacaciones de tu trabajo- me dijo con su maldita hermosa sonrisa-. Jacob me he contado que te has mantenido muy ocupada.

-Gracias por la concideración jefe- le dije a Jacob.

-No hay problem- me dijo sonriendo-. Quil y Embry pueden cubrirlos a ti y a Seth...

-En realidad, prefiero hacer el viaje sola- declaré.

Todos me quedaron mirando fijamente y no pude evitar que el rubor se me subiese a la cara.

Subí el pastel avergonzada.

-¿Alguien quiere?

Nadie respondió y dejé el pastel de nuevo en la mesa.

Era incomodo tener tantos ojos encima mío. Seth se sentía insultado, mi madre sorprendida, al igual que el resto de la multitud de vampiros y licántropos. Era tan embarazoso, ¿Era necesario pasar por esto?

-Leah, se que obligarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños te molesto- comenzó Seth-. ¿Pero en serio me detestas tanto cómo para...?

-No te detesto- le dije de inmediato suspirando. Había llegado el momento de ser honesta-. Seth, odio admitirlo, pero te adoro como hermano... simplemente... quiero darme un tiempo para pensar que estoy haciendo en este mundo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¡¿Cómo te puedes cuestionar eso?!- me preguntó Seth sobresaltado-. ¡Leah, eres muy importante para todos!

-No cuestiono eso- dije suspirando y luego me puse la cara en la cabeza-. Simplemente... es que... creo que nunca encontraré el amor...

-Leah, ya habíamos hablado de eso- me dijo Jacob seriamente-. Tienes que tener fé.

-El amor aparece cuando menos lo esperas- me dijo Bella tratando de animarme, pero solo me hizo sentir peor, cuando vi que Edward tomaba sus manos con cariño-. Mira a Jacob y a Ness... nunca nadie lo imaginó.

-Puede ser que tengan razón- dije en un suspiro-. Pero me cansé de esperar, quizá... deba dar el paso para saber que hay alguien allí afuera... además... quiero poder dejar de pensar en papá...

El silencio fue sepulcral. Seth se sintió herido ante mis palabras, pero más que le hubiese abierto una herida, fue como si el me viese clavandome una estaca en la mano, pero no fuese capaz de detenerme. La impotencia que sentía Seth al no poder ayudarme a sobrellevarlo era enorme, al igual que la de mi mamá que se acurrucó en el pecho de Charlie un poco antes de poder volver a hablarme.

-Hija- me dijo respirando profundamente-. Lo que pasó fue un accidente.

-¡Yo lo maté!- dije repentinamente levantandome de la mesa a punto de llorar-. Fue mi maldita transformación lo que causó el infarto.

Hasta Reneesme me veía desconcertada. Nadie sabía que decirme. Los Cullen se quedaron boca abierta viendo como yo bajaba la cabeza, mientras que la compasión cruzaba por los rostros de Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth y luego se contagiaron en el resto de los presentes.

-Necesito aire- dije suspirando-. Disculpen que haya arruinado la celebración, en serio les agradesco todos los esfuerzos... lo siento...

-No te preocupes- me dijo Bella.

¿Por qué siempre era Bella la más condesendiente conmigo? Agh... no tenía otra opciób.

-Gracias Bella...

Salí de la mansión y respiré aire fresco. Sentí como Seth y mi madre salían. Seth me abrazó de inmediato y mi madre se sumó.

No era desagradable, pero como dije antes, yo soy una persona a la que no le es fácil expresar lo que siente. Era difícil decirles "me siento como una asesina desquiciada", porque eso era lo que creía que era, pero ellos no.

Seth me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Hermana, yo también lo maté- me dijo entre llantos.

-Seth, a ti apenas te vio, el ataque empezó cuando yo me transformé, recuerda que fui la primera... no trates de tener la culpa por algo que no eres culpable.

-Ni tú tampoco Leah- me pidió mi madre al borde de las lágrimas. Me tomó las manos firmemente-. Quiero que hagas tu viaje sola... así podrás darte cuenta de quien eres y ojala de que no es tu culpa... es algo que paso... nunca nadie te ha culpado, solo tú misma.

-Mamá, te quité a papá- le dije entre lágrimas-. Se lo quité a Seth y a mi misma... todo sería mejor si no existiese.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- me gritaron Seth y mi madre.

-Te amo Leah- me dijo Seth abrazandome con fuerza.

Era oficial, estaba teniendo el peor cumpleaños que cualquier ser humano pudiese desear. Un hermano y una madre llorando por la compasión que le tenían a una hija asesina.

La tarde pasó volando para mi suerte. El ambiente era tenso, por lo cual tuve que entrar en fase. Era más fácil llevar todas las tensiones cuando se es loba, porque te sientes llena de poder y vigor, lo suficiente para dejar que los problemas sean simples contrastes, pero no para hacerlos desaparecer.

Vi como la luna llena se elevó y me dio por aullar como los antiguos lobos de las leyendas. Era un aullido triste y solitario. Les había pedido a todos que me dejaran un rato sola.

Partía al día siguiente y mi primer destino sería Mayami, esperaba que el sol me hiciera bien, además podría relajarme gracias al pack "full-service" que me había relajado Bella, el cual me daba derecho a todo lo que quisiese en el hotel, televisión con más de novecientos canales, masajes, spa, tanta comida como quisiese, ropa gratis... Bella me había dado el boleto al paraíso de las mujeres, sin embargo para mí era solo una distracción, antes de empezar el verdadero viaje. Tenía tres millones de dolares para instalarme donde quisiese.

Ya tenía preparada la visa y el pasaporte.

Finalmente llegó el día siguiente. Tenía una pequeña maleta hecha, lista para partir.

Las mismas personas que estaban en mi cumpleaños el día anterior estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirse.

Seth me tomó las manos.

-No te suicides- me pidió.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda- dije suspirando y luego acaricié su cabeza.

-Mantente relajada- me pidió Jacob.

-Disfruta de todo, no te contengas- me pidió Bella.

Siempre tan condescendiente... eso es algo que no extrañaría de Bella... si hay algo que odio es que la gente me tenga compasión y Bella me tenía más que nadie, por eso no me agradaba, en el resto de los aspectos no era tan horrible, simplemente su compasión... agh...

-Cuidate hija- me pidió mi madre tomandome las manos, sacando a Seth del espacio.

-Estaré bien mamá- le prometí y luego me encaminé para tomar el vuelo-. Nos vemos.

Vi como una gran cantidad de manos se alzabana a la vez que me dirigía a la aduana. Al entrar choqué con un hombre que tenía la vestimenta de un cowboy, incluso con el sombrero y el rifle.

-Pensaba que las armas estaban prohibidas en el aeropuerto- le dije desconfiada.

-Es una reliquia- me dijo algo enojado al verme.

Tenía una cara preiciosa, pero bastante seria, unos profundos ojos verdes y un cabello largo, pero amarrado con un colet, sobresalía solo un poco de su sombrero. Me impresione al ver que hasta los pantalones eran de cuero, los bototos parecían caros y firmes, y tenía una polera negra que le cubría del cuello a la cintura, ocultando algunos musculos y abdominales evidentes. Se veía como una persona interesante, pero tenía un aire que molestaba.

-El gobierno es bastante estricto con respecto a las armas.

-No está cargada- me dijo suspirando-. Tengo un permiso firmado por el presidente.

-¿El presidente? ¿Desde cuándo Obama le da el pase tan simple a los terroristas?

-Es un buen presidente, y sabe que no soy terrorista- me dijo riendo-. Soy su sobrino.

-Guau... el sobrino del presidente, ¿Debo inclinarme su alteza?

-Eres bastante desgradable- me dijo pasando su pasaporte al jefe de aduana, junto con el permiso.

-No te pareces a él- le dije desconfiada, mientras pasaba el pasaporte.

-Me paresco más a mi padre- me aseguró riendo-. Y parece que nos sentaremos juntos.

-Justo lo que me faltaba- le dije con un suspiro.

-Me llamo Raiden.

-Nombre extraño.

-Me lo cambié. Antes me llamaba Mike.

-Mike no te va para nada.

-Por eso lo cambié.

Ambos continuamos caminando, y seguiamos discutiendo. Era en cierta forma divertido discutir con Raiden, era el tipo de distracción que necesitaba en ese entonces. Seguramente tendría un vuelo interesante, y al final me alegré de sentarme con Raiden, ya que aunque solo discutimos fui capaz de dejar atrás el horrible recuerdo de mi pasado cumpleaños, por lo menos por un tiempo.


	2. Distracciones

Distracciones

Estar en un asiento junto con Raiden era una experiencia única y molesta, lo único bueno fue que me mantuvo alejada de los pensamientos que me acosaban.

Raiden era una perfecta distracción, pero era demasiado irritante para mí, ya que hablaba de una forma parecida a la mía, tenía sarcasmos como los míos, y era molesto como yo. Era una versión masculina de mí. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese ser tan irritante.

De entro los dieciocho asientos que hay en bussines (pude haberme ido en primera clase, pero era demasiado para mí), me tuvo que tocar con él.

La comida por lo menos era decente, y no era un viaje tan largo hacia a Mayami, así que fue soportable.

-Media hora más que aguantarte- me dijo Raiden tras tragar un pedazo de carne.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- le dije tomando un pedazo de lasaña y tragandola tan rápidamente como pude.

-No eres el ejemplo de "la chica amable".

-¿Acaso todas las chicas necesitan ser amables? ¿Acaso no puede haber una chica ruda? Machista de...

-No soy machista, simplemente creo que a nadie le gustan las chicas rudas.

-No es mi problema matón blanco.

-¿Perdón?

Y seguimos discutiendo hasta que el avión aterrizo, incluso en el bus que nos trasladaba al aeropuerto, hasta que finalmente nos separamos. Nada pudo haber sido mejor que eso. Por fin iba a estar tranquila y sola...

Entonces me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos dolorosos volvían, ¿Qué debía a hacer? No estaba segura, pero sabía que no iba a ir corriendo hasta Raiden para que me distragera de esos pensamientos, yo nunca me degradaría tanto, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportarlos, sin embargo seguía siendo difícil.

El aeropuerto era enorme, así que decidí que era de usar algo del dinero de Bella, que por suerte había cobrado antes del viaje.

Me fui a un Starbucks coffee y allí pedí un capuchino gigante, junto con tres muffins. Ayudó algo ya que así mi sistema se repuso algo de la lasaña que me había caído algo mal. Estaba mirando hacia los aviones que salían, ¿Cuántos viajes haría? Probablemente muchos más de los que Bella me había pagado, porque ahora tenía el dinero para otros pasajes y la visa lista para estar de residente en cualquier lugar por dos años. Era increible los beneficios que podía conseguir los Cullens.

Había un chico que me estaba viendo de reojo. Era bastante atractivo, pero me di cuenta de su olor cuando se acercó a mí. Vampiro.

Hermosa cabellera negra con un peinado como el de Edward, un cuerpo bien formado, alto, musculoso y con una espectral cara blanca, mas unos ojos dorados.

"Vegetariano" pensé, sin embargo deseaba poder entrar en fase y destruirlo en ese momento, mas no podía debido a la cantidad de gente mirandonos, lo cual fue una suerte, ya que él no podía hacer nada tampoco. Los testigos nos salvaban a ambos.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo "púdrete"- le dije molesta.

-Interesante, ¿Vienes de Turquía?- me preguntó.

-Creo que no captas- le dije molesta.

-Mi nombre es Alexander, puedes llamarme Alex.

-Bien Alex, ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

-Eres guapa.

¿Qué pretendía este chupasangres? ¿Qué quería de mí? Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de mi naturaleza de licántropo, ya que todos los vampiros eran capaces de detectar el olor a "perro", como nosotros el olor a "muerto". Me inquietaba la cercanía que Alex estaba imponiendo sobre mí. Se acercaba más a mi mesa, hasta que llegué al punto de tener que tirarle mi capuchino en la cara.

La gente se quedó mirandonos, y yo de inmediato improvisé.

-¡Pervertido!- le grité abofeteandolo bien fuerte.

De no haber sido un vampiro, su cara habría salido rodando por el aeropuerto, pero estaba en su lugar, mirandome a mí con gran interés, mientras sus ojos dorados se posaban fijamente en mí, pero yo me eché a correr.

Al fin me había alejado de Alex. Prefería vivir eternamente con Raiden molestandome a su lado, a tener que soportar un segundo más con Alex, quien además no se mostraba interesado en matarme... acaso, ¿En serio me estaba coqueteando? Me dio asco imaginarlo y estuve a punto de ir al baño para vomitar, sin embargo tenía que tomar el bus que me llevaría a mi hotel en Mayami.

Bajé al primer piso y allí había un cartel más que notorio, que decía "Leah Clearwater". Era un cartel incluso lujoso, muy preparado, con escarchas y decoraciones.

Me acerqué al señor con pinta de mayordomo, que me hizo una reverencia y me dijo:

-Su limosina está lista, señorita Clearwater.

-Gracias, señor.

Limosina... como si ya no tuviera los suficientes lujos.

La gente me miraba pensando que era una exentrica millonaria, mas yo no le daba más importancia que al viento que pasaba por mi cara, una agradable brisa a todo esto.

Me subí a la limosina, que era casi tan grande como una habitación de una casa promedio (estoy exagerando, pero era lo suficientemente grande para tener un jacuzi, el cual tenía).

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que Raiden estaba allí.

-¡Tú!- grité de inmediato.

-Señorita Clearwater, este es el señor Park, lo llevaremos a su hotel y luego a usted al suyo.

-Está bien- dije suspirando.

Aunque era preferible tener a Raiden antes que a Alex, yo ya no podía aguantar mi mala suerte. Encontrarme dos veces con el "matón blanco" y una con el chupasangres vegetariano que me coqueteaba. Era una mala suerte que no le hubiese deseado a nadie.

Me senté finalmente y le di una mirada a Raiden suspirando.

-Así que tu nombre es Raiden Park... Mikel Park no suena mal.

-Pero no me va- me dijo riendo-. Me gustan los nombres exoticos y raros.

-Más bien exagerados, y muy exagerados- le dije riendo-. Debiste poner "el matón blanco".

-Y sigues con eso cruela.

-¿Cruela?

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto los 101 dalmatas?

-Ha, ha... justo cuando pensaba que eras maduro, me doy cuenta de que todavía ves películas de niños.

-Quizá por el hecho de que nunca las viste nunca aprendiste nada, actuas como si carecieras de padre.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No pude soportar ese comentario, así que simplemente le di una bofetada a Raiden. Tuve que contenerme para evitar arrancarle la cabeza, sin embargo parecía que su cabeza era bastante firme, porque dejé que se me fuera un poco la mano y su cabeza seguía ahí, mientras que el me miraba como si hubiese recibido una bofetada normal, en vez de un golpe capaz de arrancarle la cara.

De inmediato lo miré con odio.

-No hables de lo que no sabes- le dije con odio.

-Oh, ya veo- me dijo suspirando-. No soy el único que carece de uno de sus padres...

-¿Cómo?

-Nada que te interese.

Y era cierto, estaba demasiado molesta como para que me importara la vida de Raiden. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, llegar a mi hotel cuanto antes y pedir que me hicieran un masaje rápido, con todas estás tensiones me habían salido una gran cantidad de nudos en la espalda.

Finalmente Raiden se vajo en un hotel Hilton.

-Ojala Paris te mantenga ocupado- le dije enfadada.

-Por lo menos es más femenina que tú.

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza, mientras esperaba que el conductor acelerara en camino a mi hotel.

En medio del camino veía todo lo que es un paraíso. Había muchos edificios, sin embargo todas las calles tenían árboles que le daban vida a la ciudad.

Las playas estaban repletas de vida. Mi hotel justamente quedaba justo al lado de una de las playas.

Era enorme, y tenía más que grabado las cinco estrellas. El chofer me ayudo a sacar las maletas y luego un servicio de asistencia se las llevo a mi habitación.

Todo ese día fue un lujo total. Tomé un masaje normal y uno con piedras calientes, razón por la cual tras terminar me sentía más relajada que nunca, los pensamientos oscuros que me rodeaban ya no estaban en mí, o por lo menos se habían alejado un rato.

El comedor del hotel era enorme y tenía un buffet con una gran variedad de platos, como si hubiese una parte de todo el mundo en él.

Tomé un filete, una gran cantidad de papas y para acompañar algo de vino traído desde Chile.

Disfruté de la comida y luego decidí que era hora de terminar el día.

Eran las nueve de la noche y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación recibí una llamada de Seth.

-Hola Leah- me dijo emocionado-. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

-Todo un día de lujo- le dije mientras me sacaba la ropa-. Hasta ahora masajes y comida exquisita, mañana quizás tomé el spa completo.

-¡Que suerte tienes!

-¿Cómo va todo allá?

-No hay novedades, Bella, Jacob y mamá te mandan saludos, Esme dice que para cuando vuelvas esperes otra celebración.

-A este paso quizá ni vuelva- le dije riendo por primera vez, con naturalidad, en mucho tiempo-. Gracias por llamar Seth... yo...

Pero antes de poder continuar escuché el sonido de un disparo y me quedé completamente anodada. El disparo le había llegado a una ventana de mi habitación y había roto un espejo. Me preparé para entrar en fase.

-¡¿Leah?! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!

-Seth, voy a entrar en fase, no te preocupes, si es un ladron puedo defenderme.

-¡Leah...!

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestar, simplemente entré en fase y me volví la gran loba que salió contra la figura que me había disparado, sin embargo esa figura era tan veloz como yo. No era un humano normal, ¿Sería un vampiro? No tenía el olor, ni tampoco parecía un licántropo. Trate de captar su olor, pero estaba oculto junto con un monton de otras fragancias como si se estuviese disfrazando. Perdí el rastro de él.

Ya había bajado hasta el primer piso de un salto, así que tuvo que moverme tan rápido como pudiera para evitar que la gente viera que alguna vez me fui.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y llamé al servicio para decirles que alguien había intentado asaltarme, claro que obviando el hecho de como entre en fase.

Quien me seguía no era una persona normal, y no me seguía. Alguien me estaba dando caza.


	3. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

La noche fue literalemente un asco.

El servicio limpió todo y repusieron todos, además de poner guardias (que yo sabía que eran inútiles en este caso) para vigilar el hotel.

Me quedé dormida más fácilmente de lo que pensaba, y entonces fue cuando lo peor comenzó.

Tuve una pesadilla, la peor que alguna vez en mi vida haya podido tener.

Estaba yo sola, frente a los columpios y vi como una niña de seis años se acercaba a columpiarse. Esa era yo de niña, vistiendo un vestido de princesa, el disfraz que me había preparado mi padre para una obra del colegio.

-¡Papá!- gritó la niña-. ¿No meresco jugar un poco por la estupenda actuación que hice?

-Claro que sí Lele- le contestó mi padre que pasaba a mi lado.

-¡PAPÁ!- le grité.

Sabía que estaba dormida, pero no me importaba. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, advertirle de mi transformación, preguntarle tantas cosas que no había podido preguntarle antes, ¿Qué hacía cuándo no estaba? Esa era una de las interrogantes que nunca nos contestó a mí o a Seth, como si tuviese un secreto. Ahora que no estaba quería preguntarle.

-¿Te gusta cantar Lele?- le preguntó a la niña.

-Claro que sí- le contestó sonriendo-. Sobre todo cuando me escuchas.

Las lágrimas se me salieron, pero no las sentí, por lo cual confirmé que era un sueño. Cantar era una de mis formas de desastrezarme, y nunca lo había vuelto a hacer desde que papá había muerto.

Luego mi padre se volteó hacia mí.

-Antes era alegre- me dijo fríamente-. Antes no eras lo que eres ahora... me decepcionas.

Y luego vi como la escena de la muerte se repetía en frente de mí. Tan solo con verme mi padre cayó al suelo, mientras el corazón se le detenía poco a poco. Me acerqué e intenté ayudarlo, pero no podía, había entrado en fase.

-¡Tengo que volver a mi forma humana!

Pero no podía. Trataba y trataba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. El corazón de papá se detuvó finalmente y la niña gritó de horror, para luego mirarme con un odio más profundo que un iceberg. Nunca había detectado tanto odio en una mirada. Quería desaparecer.

Luego algo aún peor pasó. Llegó mamá con el florero que había comprado y lo dejó caer en medio de la plaza, a la vez que un Seth de tres años miraba en el suelo a su padre muerto. No lo soportaba, quería desaparecer.

-¡Te odio!- me gritó la niña-. ¡Maldita loba! ¡Múerte! ¡Desaparece!

Y entonces lo inesperado pasó. Raiden llegó por detrás de mí, con su escopeta puesta en mi cara.

Mi cuerpo estaba inmovil, estaba decidida a dejar que la muerte llegara, ya era insoportable está situación, pero Raiden alejó la escopeta.

-Ni siquiera vales la pena de matar- me dijo.

Nunca había esperado ese desenlace. Estaba atrapada en un infierno. La pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. Comenzaba a correr en mi forma lobuna, pero a medida que corría se repetía la escena de la muerte de mi padre, las miradas volvían aparecer, él único que no volvió a aparecer fue Raiden.

Estaba perdida en una dimensión distorcionada, en que al dar cualquier paso, cualquier movimiento veía la muerte de mi padre, hasta que finalmente una mano me clavó una espada en el pecho.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité al despertar.

Estaba sudando, y me alegré al confirmar que había sido solo una pesadilla que se había alargado más de lo normal.

Ya había tenido pesadillas con respecto a mi padre, pero ninguna tan espantosa como está.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Todavía tenía sueño, pero sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir, mas me tapé con la cubrecama de seda, tratando de protegerme de los horribles recuerdos que abarcaba esa pesadilla, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

"Papá", fue uno de los pocos pensamientos que vinieron a mi cabeza, mientras estaba cubierta por el cubrecama. No me sentía con ánimos de salir, esa pesadilla se había llevado lo mejor de mí, al menos por el resto del día.

Nunca dejé de extrañar a mi padre, nunca pude superarlo, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero en noches como esa, en que las pesadillas hacían que la culpa creciese en mi pecho, el dolor parecía no haber sido tratado. Yo me consideraba una persona ruda, y fuerte, tenaz y decidida, pero resultaba que había un lado de mí que era muy sensible y necesitaba comprensión y apoyo, a pesar de que nunca quisiese admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma.

Me revolqué en la cama un rato y cuando el reloj digital marcó las ocho de la mañana, pude ir al baño a darme un baño de tina.

El agua por el solo hecho de tener contacto con mi piel comenzó a hervir.

Por mi cabeza no solo pasó el agua de la tina, sino que también pasaron muchas interrogantes, ¿Qué habría pasado si papá no hubiese salido? ¿Qué habría pasado si yo me hubiese ido a otro sitio? Ese día me había fugado de clases, ya que no soportaba ver como Sam escribía alocadamente en su cuaderno el nombre de Emily. Si no me hubiese fugado, y me hubiese quedado en clases, seguramente en la tarde habría estado en los bosques sin probabilidad de encontrarme con papá, lo que habría evitado su ataque al corazón. Era rebuscado pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Acaso pude evitarlo? ¿Fue mi decisión de escaparme lo que hizo que papá muriera? Si me hubiese quedado... como quería cambiar el pasado, pero sabía que era imposible. Nunca me podría perdonar mi decisión estúpida, nunca me perdonaría haberme fugado, nunca me perdonaría no haberme calmado, nunca me perdonaría no haber escuchado a papá cuando me dijo que me tranquilizara, nunca pero nunca, me perdonaría cuando me volví loba en frente de él. Era todo mi culpa. Había privado a Seth de un padre, a mi madre de un esposo y a mi de la persona que más tiempo me dedicaba para escucharme... era imposible sobrellevar eso.

Finalmente decidí que era mejor dejar la tristeza para otro momento. Salí de la ducha y me puse un bata de baño de inmediato.

Llamé a servicio a la habitación, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de encontrarme con nadie.

Pasaron las horas y decidí salir a dar una vuelta alrededor de Maiami. Me era imposible permanecer en el hotel por mucho, y no por el hecho de haber sido atacada, sino por el hecho de que ahí tuve la pesadilla. Había decidido que me quedaría unos seis días más y luego partiría a Grecia.

Había iniciado mi viaje en busca de mi lugar en el mundo, pero solo había encontrado más interrogantes, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía buscar? No estaba segura, pero sí sabía que ya no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Me daba rabia, ya que Seth si tenía un lugar al que pertenecer... Seth, siempre el mimado, siempre el consentido, el más querido... en cambio yo, la dura de caracter, la cascarrabias y la insoportable... en comparación con Seth no tenía valor, ni siquiera un lugar en el mundo.

Me puse a llorar en un poste, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Quien sea, dejame sola.

-¿Leah?

Reconocí la voz de Raiden. Era lo único que me faltaba, que me viera llorar con la cara destrozada. Estaba completamente destruída, ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para odiarlo.

-¿Qué te...?

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me lancé encima de él y comencé a llorar en su pecho. Esperaba que me apartara de inmediato, pero a diferencia de eso, me abrazó y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello. No entendía porque lo hacía, sin embargo se sentía bien. Era extraño, ya que a pesar de que para los dos eramos completos desconocidos por lo pronto, sentía que ya supieramos en profundidad quienes éramos, como si supieramos todo del otro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor ahora que he descargado- le dije gimiendo un poco-. Es que... he estado mal...

-¿Quieres acompañarme? Podemos tomar algo...

-Seguro...

Raiden me tomó de la mano y me guío de inmediato hacia un café que había unas calles pasadas a donde me encontraba yo.

Era de estilo francés. Se acercó a la mesera, y dejó una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Denle lo mejor que tengan- pidió con una destellante sonrisa-. Parece que la nena necesita relajarse.

-¿Nena?- pregunté volviendo a la realidad-. Raiden, ¿Se puede saber a quién le llamas bebé?

-A es que llorando de esa forma, que más podía decir- me dijo, a la vez que me guiaba a la mesa-. Ahora tranquila.

-¡No!- le dije realmente molesta-. ¡Por dios, no estoy en el ánimo para recibir bromas!

-Y yo que fui tan buena persona y te traje aquí- dijo suspirando, viendo al horizonte.

Recordé los pensamientos negativos que tenía sobre mí misma... no podía creer que incluso tras indentificar mis defectos, fuese tan lerda como para llevarlos a cabo, ¿Era tan estúpida? Comencé a llorar de nuevo sin darme cuenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Leah? ¿Qué dije?- me preguntó de inmediato.

-No eres tú- le dije todavía llorando-. Soy yo... soy un asco...

-¿Asco?

-De persona.

-Ah...- me dijo, desviando el cuerpo para recibir la enorme bandeja que le habían traído. Tenía de todo tipo de delicias, galletas, pies, entre muchas otras cosas-. Bueno, pues deja de pensar en eso y come....

¿Cómo un hombre podía carecer de tanto tácto como él? No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era como decir "come y calla".

-Raiden, ¿Me estás diciendo que coma y calle?

-Prácticamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes...?!

-Te dije que dejaras de pensar en eso- me dijo con una repentina sonrisa-. Leah, no te conosco, por eso no puedo asegurar que virtudes tienes, pero sé que si una mujer es capaz de argumentar contra mí, esa mujer es una entre un millón, estoy seguro de que tienes cualidades que nadie tiene.

Me quedé mirando conmovida e impresionada a Raiden. ¿Cómo había hecho para pasar de un perfecto imbecil a una persona encantadora? Acercó su mano a mí y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba más y más, mientras mis mejillas comenzaban a alcanzar un rubor, que nunca antes hubiera esperado encontrar en ellas.

-Tienes crema en el pelo- me dijo riendo, mientras me la sacaba-. Tu cabello es tan largo que se mancha con todo, tienes que tener cuidado.

-Sí.

-Viniste aquía relajarte ¿No? Pues empieza ahora.

Mi tarde con Raiden había sido única. Me había dado cuenta de que había experimentado lo que yo llamaría "amor a tercera vista", ya que para ser la tercera vez que me encontraba con él, sentía que era él la persona con la que me gustaría estar. Comencé a imaginarme bastantes escenarios con él, sin embargo era difícil de pensarlo, ya que era imposible hacer encajar a Raiden en medio de todos los tipos clásicos de amoríos. Este sería un tipo único en su clase. No había forma de imaginarse lo que Raiden llegaría a hacer.

Antes de poder seguir pensando escuché el ruido de un disparo. Reaccioné con la suficiente velocidad para evitar que la bala llegase a mi cabeza.

Al principio mi mente guió rápidamente y sin pensar a Raiden, quizá porque hoy también estaba con el rifle, sin embargo yo sabía donde estaba, y según su cuoartada, no encajaba que estuviese ahí tan rápido a menos de que fuera un licántropo o un vampiro. Estaba a las orillas de mi hotel, mientras que Raiden se había ido al suyo hacía diez minutos, en lo cual había recibido una llamada de él cuando llegó, por lo cual no era posible que estuviese ahí ahora.

Era alguien más. A pesar de que mi pesadilla indicaba a Raiden, debía ser alguien más. Mi mente recordó al chico del aeropuerto. Alex, ¿Sería él? No me sorprendería que un vampiro se dedicase a darme la caza, sin embargo, ¿Por qué usaría armas de fuego? ¿No intentaría morderme el fuego como el resto de ellos?

Entré en fase y me dediqué a seguir el rastro de mi perseguidor, sin embargo, seguía recibiendo disparos. Uno me llegó a la pata, y aunque ante mi dura piel la bala debió rebotar, está se incrusto. No era una bala cualquiera, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Volví a mi forma humana sin haberlo deseado y vi como mi pierna se encontraba sangrando.

La esencia de mi perseguidor se había esfumado. No había nadie a mis alrededores, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo sabía que si quería mantenerme a salvo y mantener a salvo debía cambiar mi ubicación. Por lo cual decidí un lugar definitivo. Partiría en un vuelo a Salisbury en cuatro días.


	4. Protector

Protector

Mis cuatro días en Maima fueron bastante agradables. No hubo ningún otro ataque, así que fui capaz de descansar en paz y de disfrutar de los lujos que tenía, sin embargo no me iba a quedar allí por más tiempo.

Estaba lista para ir al aeropuerto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo triste por el hecho de que podía ser que no viera más a Raiden, sin embargo, ¿Qué otraopción tenía? Si le pedía que viniese conmigo (lo cual podía a hacer), solo lo pondría en peligro, además ¿Quién aceptaría una oferta así de alguien que no conoces? Era triste, pero era la verdas.

Vi por última vez la grandeza de Maiami y me subí a la limosina que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

Llegue al aeropuerto cerca de las dos de la tarde y mi vuelo se dio a las cuatro de la tarde. Era un vuelo de siete horas, así que tendría que esperar un buen tiempo antes de llegar a Londres, en donde tendría un viaje de hora y media para llegar a mi casa en Salisbury, aunque eso no era problema, tenía paciencia para esas cosas.

Comencé a escribir un diario con todo lo que me había pasado, estaba segura de que Raiden estaba en más de dos páginas, y eso era solo por mis impresiones. Cerré el diario de golpe y derramé una lágrima.

"Tienes que olvidarlo" pensé triste, "Él no te va a seguir por todo el mundo como esperas". Era triste, pero era la verdad. Una vez me calme volví a escribir en mi diario y llené una plana entera con la pesadilla que había tenido. Era horrible tener que escribir todo lo que me había pasado en ella, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

Me dormí en medio del vuelo y soñé con un amigo de mi infancia. No pude recordar su nombre, pero recordaba que jugabamos mucho. Un día se tuvo que ir.

-Lele, me tengo que ir.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Muy lejos...- me dijo tristemente-. Quizá nunca te vuelva a ver.

Mi expresión era triste. Abracé al niño que estaba en frente de mí.

-Cuando vuelvas, seremos mayores, ¿No? Prométeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver nos amaremos...

-Lo prometo.

Desperté abruptamente cuando el vuelo estaba por terminar.

El vuelo se cumplió sin mayores complicaciones que la asquerosa comida de avión.

Tenía que salir del avión y luego una limosina me llevaría a la casa que me había arrendado Bella en Salisbury.

Me impresioné y me decepcioné ante mi primera impresión de Londres. Tenía cierto parecido con New York, pero a su vez un estilo más colonial, pero predominaba la percepción de una ciudad más comercial.

Al llegar a Salisbury, vi que susperaba claramente cualquier expectativa a gran escala. Era una ciudad hermosa, como una antigua ciudad inglesa, que mantenía una armonía entre las cosas y las plantas.

Los parques parecían ser bosques.

La ciudad era calmada, era actualiza (refiriendose con esto a que no carecía de técnología o de centros comerciales), tenía poco tráfico, personas amables y muchos espacios verdes.

"Amo esta ciudad" fue el primer pensamiento que abarcó mi mente.

Mi casa allí era enorme, bueno, después de todo era la versión inglesa de la mansión Cullen, pero libre de vampiros, sin embargo al abrir la antigua puerta de roble me llevé una amarga sorpresa. Alex estaba esperandome a dentro y eso no fue lo peor, me estaba esperando con un delantal.

-Bienvenida señora Clearwater- me saludó con una reverencia-. Hoy he sido contratado como su mayordomo.

-Pues estás despedido- le contesté friamente.

-Me temo que eso no será posible- me contestó sonriendo, sacando un pedazo de papel, el cual me pasó a la mano-. Firmó un contrato, ¿No recuerda?

-Nunca firmé un contrato.

-Lo siento, su firma stá allí.

Y ahí estaba mi firma al final del contrato. Vi con claridad la clausula que decía "el mayordomo no podrá ser despedido hasta que se cumpla un plazo de dos semanas". Dos semanas, o quizá incluso un día si lograba deshacerme de él ahora. Alex supo en que estaba pensando y alegremente me sonrió.

-Yo evitaría aniquilar a la servidumbre, sabe que si muero seré investigado, yo no me arriesgaría, no ahora que pertenesco a la sociedad inglesa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Alex puso una cara maléfica.

-He terminado con el trabajo de la casa- me dijo saliendo por la puerta-. Volveré por la mañana.

Nunca pensé que la presencia de Alex me pudiese causar tanto malestar.

Salí de la casa una hora más tarde para comprar la comida que cenaría, no estaba de humor como para ir a un restaurante.

Comí una lasaña precalentada y tras eso decidí que era mejor dormir.

Pasé tranquila las primeras seis horas de sueño que me comenzaban a reponer y se debía a que la cama era incluso más cómoda que la del hotel en Maiami, era increiblemente suave, sin embargo mi sueño duró poco, ya que sentía que una figura me zamarreaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunté somnolianta.

-¡Leah! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

Me levanté al instante al reconocer la voz, y vi con sorpresa la figura de Raiden delante mío, ¿Estaba soñando?

-¿Raiden? ¿Estoy soñando?

-¡No, esto es real!- me dijo abrazandome-. Menos mal, estás bien...

Lo separé de inmediato, aún cuando quería disfrutar de su abrazo, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

Tomé un respiro y pregunté:

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Te persiguen.

-¿Quién? ¿Un vampiro?

La palabra se me salió de la boca y recordé lo cerca que estaba de delatar el secreto, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Raiden lo tomaría como un sarcasmo. Pero no parecía que lo tomará como un sarcasmo, sino como una probabilidad.

-No, por lo menos no hoy.

-¿No hoy? Raiden que pasa.

-Te loexplico en el auto, ahora sal antes de que...

No pudo completar la frase, antes de que le bala fuese disparada desde lejos, pero antes de que pudiese pasar nada, Raiden movió su rifle y éste recibió la bala haciendola rebotar.

Raiden me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la mansión en menos de un minuto, para luego hacerme subir a un auto, un BMW rojo como el de Rosalie.

Partió a toda velocidad conduciendo hacia una dirección que no podía determinar.

-¡Raiden Park!- le dije en tono demandante-. ¡¿Me puedes decir que mierda está pasando?!

Raiden estacionó tan pronto dijo eso. Fue una maniobra algo brusca, pero quedó perfectamente estacionado. Luego me miró y suspiro.

-Mi secreto acaba aquí... por lo menos contigo.

-¿Secreto?

-Soy un cazador- me dijo chocando su cabeza con el volante-. Al principio, cuando te conocí, detecté que eras una mujer lobo e intenté cazarte.

-¿Cazador?

Mi mente no fue capaz de asimilar esas palabras, ¿Había humanos que se dedicaban a cazar seres sobrenaturales? ¿Y él me había intentado matar? De repente todas las ilusiones que había tenido con Raiden se desvanecieron, a la vez que la tristeza me inundaba.

Raiden notó la tristeza en mis ojos y luego tomó mi mano.

-Estoy aquí para protegerte- me dijo.

No entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo Raiden me acercó a él y me abrazó. Yo no entendía nada, ¿No me había dicho que era un cazador que quería asesinarme? Entonces, ¿Por qué me decía que me protegería? ¿Por qué me abrazaba de está manera?

-No te entiendo...

-Hay otro cazador buscandote- me dijo abrazandome con más fuerza-. No te dejaré caer en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- me confesó-. Pero desde que te vi... algo en mí me olbiga a protegerte.

Y sin previo aviso, Raiden me movió un poco para luego acercar sus labios a los míos. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía la menor lógica, no tenía el menor sentido, sin embargo, algo en mi interior estaba desesperada por llevar a cabo el encuentro de nuestros labios. Tan cerca, tan cerca, solo quería sentirlos, hasta que finalmente lo sentí, y con ellos me olvidé de la realidad, como si no recordará nada más que la existencia de Raiden.


	5. What I would not give away

What I would not give away

Nunca pensé que un beso pudiese sentirse de está manera. Ni siquiera con Sam había sentido una pasión así, y no dudaba que en una era me amó, sin embargo esté beso era mucho más apasionado y romantico. Era extraño, ya que nuestra situación actual no era algo que nos llevara a un repentino beso, sin embargo, ambos lo disfrutabamos, como si nuestros labios hubieran sido hechos para compartirse. Nunca me había sentido así, como si hubiese encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, al lugar al que quisiera pertenecer y quedarme por siempre, como si desease quedarme besando los labios de Raiden por la eternidad, era imposible evitar que sus labios me cautivasen y al parecer él sentía lo mismo por mis labios. Por fin me sentía viva, como si él hubiese encendido una chispa de vida que comenzaba a explotar en mi cuerpo, inundandome de vida, una vida llena de alegría. Nunca me había sentido así, era como si hubiese despejado todas las sombras que me rodeaban, como si hubiese atravesado con una espada la oscuridad que me cernía.

Finalmente separamos nuestros labios, pero era tan difícil, quería más, y Raiden también, pero de inmediato tomó el volante y condujó bruscamente, aunque yo no sabía a que dirección y parecía que él tampoco.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde me llevas?- pregunté.

-A cualquier parte en que estés asalvo- me contestó sin dejar de pisar el acelerador.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo, soy una completa desconocida, y aún así me besas de esa manera, sin mencionar que me proteges de un cazador, cuando tú también eres uno, ¿Me puedes decir que cresta está pasando?

Raiden detuvo bruscamente el auto, estabamos frente a una fuente con dos ángeles que chorreaban agua de sus vasijas. Me sacó del auto rápidamente y me guió por las tiendas cerradas hasta que llegamos a un puente, en donde había algunos patos cruzandolo. Me miró fijamente.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Desde que te conocí, claro que sí.

Fue inevitable. Nos volvimos a besar con tanta pasión, una pasión incomparable, ni siquiera se acercaba al ardor de las flamas del infierno, era una pasión mucho más fuerte que eso, una pasión que superaba cualquier límite conocido por la mente humana. Tuvé que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separar los labios de los míos.

-Dime quien eres- le pedí tratando de evitar besarlo de nuevo.

-Bien- me dijo susperando, mientras que cargaba su rifle con balas que llevaba en su chaqueta-. Mi nombre real es Mikel Trepe, sin embargo hace tiempo lo cambie a Raiden Park, una vez que me volví miembros de los cazadores... como verás cazamos cualquier ser sobrenatutral indiscriminadamente, vampriros, licántropos, lo que se nos venga enfrente.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo qué yo era?

-Cuando chocamos en el aeropuerto.

-O sea... ¿Desde el primer momento?

-Te veías bastante sana para tener fiebre.

Tenia sentido, pero lo qué no me hacía sentido era que me hubiese seguido hasta Salisbury, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y, ¿Qué era lo que me veía enrealidad? Yo no era nadie especial., ¿Era enserio todo esto solo amor a primera vista? No me cabía en la cabeza algo así, es que simplemente no tenía sentido.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Salisbury?

-Hoy, obviamente, supé que él que te atacó podía seguirte hasta aquí y parece que acerté... una vez que un cazador tiene una presa no la deja ir fácilmente.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-He matado bastantes como para no saberlo.

-Intentaste matarme- no era una pregunta-. ¿El ataque del hotel...?

-100% culpable- confesó riendo-. Ahí fue cuando vi que era incapaz de hacerlo... fallé apropósito.

-¿Apropósito?

-Fue entrenado como francotirador en las fuerzas cazadoras, y sé que mis tiros nunca fallan, a menos de que yo los haga fallar a consciencia.

-¿Y las balas? ¿Cómo pueden herir nuestra piel?

-Porque están hechas de lo único que puede atravesar la piel de ustedes, diamante, al igual que nuestras espadas están hechas de un material aún más fuerte, sin mencionar los hechizos.

-¿Hechizos? ¿Es esto una película de Disney?

-No exactamente, yo diría que es más como Buffey la caza vampiros o Blade- río mientras hablaba-. Claro que los "hechizos" no son eso exactamente, son palabras que hacen activar al arma su proposito.

-Así que todo esto es bastante planificado, ¿No?- miré hacia los lados-. ¿Ya nos dejó de seguir?

-Se dio cuenta de que estoy contigo, si trabaja solo esperará a una oportunidad, sino, seré reportado a la sociedad de cazadores y probablemente me sentencien.

-¡¿Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por mí?!- le pregunté sin poder creer en sus palabras.

Tocó mi cara con suavidad y me miró con ojos tristes, unos ojos que revelaban una profunda tristeza que había mantenido callada durante años. Podía asegurarlo, porque esa mirada la había tenido yo

Había perdido algo muy querido, y no le había dicho a nadie como se sentía, nunca había desahogado con nadie, había cerrado su corazón por miedo, al igual que yo, sin embargo, a través d esu mirada me revelaba hasta el más infimo detalle de su sentir. Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido. Raiden tocó mi pecho con suavidad.

-El sonido de tu corazón es hermoso- me dijo algo triste-. El de mi madre era parecido.

-¿Era?- pregunté-. Raiden... tú...- sacudí la cabeza-. Por dios Raiden, pasaste por lo mismo que yo...

El asintió.

-Ambos perdimos algo vital- me dijo abrazandome-. Por eso no puedo aceptar perderte a ti... mi padre es adoptivo, y aunque me ha tratado bien, al igual que el resto de la familia, el recuerdo de la primera jamás se desvanecerá... fue lo que me inició como cazador.

-¿Vampiros?

-El primer asalto fueron vampiros- me explicó, mientras veía el reflejo de la luna en el agua-. Los sobrevivientes fueron asesinados por licántropos.

-No puedo entender por qué- le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza-. Mi manada fue creada para proteger a los humanos, no para asesinarlos.

-No todas las manadas son iguales- me explicó-. Hay diferentes, y todos tienen un líder diferente al cual no debaten. Siguen sus ordenes, el líder que asesinó a mi familia se había vuelto adicto a la carne humana, así que su manada asesinaba indiscretamente, sin embargo, una vez que mi rifle machacó su corazón, si es que esa cosa tenía, sus seguidores fueron presa fácil ante su desconcierto.

-Me imagino- dijo suspirando-. Pero las leyendas dicen que los licántropos fueron creados para proteger a los humanos, es más, tenemos el nombre de "protectores" por eso.

-Entonces estos eran diferentes- me dijo sin mirarme, tenía los ojos puestos en el lago-. Nunca olvidaré como la sangre se derramaba del cuerpo de mi madre... mi hermana debe seguir viva, escapó a tiempo... no la he visto desde entonces.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-23.

-18, creo que no hay mucha diferencia...

-Creo que no- me dijo abrazandome-. A pesar de que eres un licántropo, a los que he cazado desde que tengo catorce, a pesar de que peleamos casi todo el tiempo, me gusta sentir el calor de tu piel... incluso aunque no te conosca... Leah, cuentame un poco de ti, ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Bueno, fue normal hasta mis diescisiete- le comencé a contar algo deprimida-. Todo ha cambiado tan rápido... en un solo año... lo primero que me pasó fue que maté a mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue un accidente- le expliqué-. Mi primera transformación fue vista por él, lo cual causó su ataque al corazón... si no hubiese estado allí, si hubiese estado en clases como debía...

Sentí como los brazos de Raiden me abrazaban con una herculea fuerza, más de la que cualquer humano debiese tener, más parecida a la fuerza de un licántropo. Sus brazos se sentían seguros y firmes. Tenían una temperatura normal, su piel era extremadamente suave, a pesar de la firmeza que mostraba. Me acurruqué en su pecho y me di cuenta de que su cuerpo era hermoso y estructurado, era la viva imagen de la belleza humana, que tenía algo que ningún vampiro le podía quitar. Vida.

-Sé como has debido sufrir, Leah- me dijo abrazandome con más fuerza, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte?-. Somos tan parecidos...

-Raiden- le dije abrazandolo también-. No quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí.

-Me es imposible Leah- me dijo riendo-. Yo daría todo por ti ahora... quiero saber más de ti, quiero saberlo todo de ti...

-¿Estás seguro?

Raiden asintió, y era obvio que tendría que explicarle todo.

Di un suspiro, me separé de sus brazos y relaté todos los sucesos, desde mi transformación hasta mi aprtida, sin guardarme nada y abriendo por primera vez mi corazón hacia alguien, relatando todo mi sentir, toda la tristeza, rabia, alivio, todo lo que había sentido en los diversos momentos en que vivía.

-Librarme de Sam fue un alivio- le admití riendo-. Estar con Jacob era tener un buen camarada, y Seth siempre mantuvo su maldito ánimo para todos... así que fue el momento de más alivio que había tenido desde la transformación... luego con Reneesme fue bastante difícil, ya que eso solo significaba que tendría que mantenerme cerca de los Cullen, quienes a pesar de ser amables no son exactamente mis idolos. Bueno, es una historia complicada...

-Lo comprendo- me dijo tomandome la mano-. Pero es interesante como la narras, sería una gran cuentista.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿Me podrías narrar tu historia?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- me preguntó sonriendo, mientras me guiaba hacia una banca para que nos sentaramos-. Me han pasado tantas cosas... creo que puedo partir por... ¡Ah, ya sé! Lo haré a la típica... bueno, como puedes ver no tengo el atuendo de un típico New Yorkino... nací en Sudafrica, que ahora es bastante moderno, no creas que es pura selva como todos creen. Crecí y me crié allí hasta los cuatro años, hubo una brecha entre los cinco y los siete en los que viví en E.E.U.U para tratar la enfermedad de mi padre, pero solo logramos prolongar su vida hasta que murió... una vez que mi padre falleció volvimos a Africa, y todo me fue bien hasta los diez años, cuando una masacre provocada por vampiros destruyó a mi familia. Mi hermana Cindy logró escapar, yo sin embargo me quedé allí y sobreviví, no sé como... después entre unos misioneros, uno me rescató, que es mi actual padre y quien diría que hermano del mismo Obama- se río en medio de su última acotación-. Bueno, descubrí la asociación a los trece años, ya instalado en Washington, así que comencé a entrenar duro. Como verás soy un cazador con mucha experiencia, y uno de los mejores. Ahora que mi tío ha llegado al poder, quiere evitar que yo caze sin razón.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, mi tío fue salvado por un vampiro una vez y por un licántropo, así que siente una devoción por ellos, él quiere un mundo en que las tres razas puedan coexistir.

-Me cuesta creerlo- admití algo triste.

-Sí, yo tampoco le daba mucho crédito, pero lo dejé soñar... él quiere que caze solo a áquellos que dañan a la gente, y es lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y a qué se debe tan repentino cambio de idea? ¿Acaso yo soy una razón tan fuerte?

-Por supuesto Leah- me dijo mirandome con gran profundidad-. Tú eres todo de lo que no puedo prescindir, por eso desafié a ese cazador, a pesar de que sabía que podía costarme la vida.

-¿Tanto valor tengo para ti?

-Leah, es como si... te amara de toda la vida, como si te hubiese conocido antes... para mí eres mi prioridad, antes que respirar, me importa que estés bien.

-¡Yo siento lo mismo, por eso deberías estar lejos de mí!- le dije entre gritos de desesperación-. No quiero que nadie te dañe... escucha, sabemos nuestras historias, pero seguimos siendo extraños, ¿Por qué no seguimos cada uno su rumbo?

-¿Eso es lo qué quieres?

-¡Es por tu seguridad!- le rogué-. No puedo imaginarme a este mundo sin ti.

-Por eso, quiero estar contigo- me dijo acariciando mis labios-. Por eso es que quiero protegerte, por eso es que botaría todo mi rencor hacia tu raza, por eso es que sería capaz de cruzar todo el mundo por ti.

Me dejé llevar por la tentación de sus labios, hasta que sentí el olor de mi persiguidor. Separé a Raiden de mí y entré en fase. Raiden, quien se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, cargó su rifle a gran velocidad y disparó. Tal como dijo, no falló, dio en el brazo de mi perseguidor, quien cayó al suelo del árbol en que nos espiaba, con el brazo ensangrentado, soltando la espada gigantesca que tenía, mientras que reía.

-No esperaba nada menos de quien ha provado la sangre de un licántropo y un vampiro- río el cazador.

No entendía a lo que se refería, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, llegué hacia él con la velocidad de un rayo y le arranqué un brazo sin dudarlo.

Me sorprendí ya que no hubo ningún grito de dolor.

-No te sorprendas loba- me doijo como leyendo mi mente-. Todos los cazadores recibimos entrenamiento mental por si eso pasa.

-Pero no por si pasa esto- le contestó Raiden apuntando con el rifle a su cabeza.

-Ah, Raiden, el prodigio de los cazadores con una licántropo, ¿No causaría eso algo de controversia?

-Hablas como si fuese a pasar.

Disparó sin dudar. Su dedo no dudó ningún segundo en jalar el gatillo. La figura del hombre cayó en frente mío, muerto, con el agujero en la cabeza producto de la bala.

Raiden sacó un encendedor, junto con algo de gasolina que había cerca de nosotros y ya se pueden imaginar el producto. Cuerpo incinerado.

Raiden fue absolutamente cuidadoso con el fuego que había causado, se aseguró de limpiar el fuego que había causado con un extintor y luego de dejar que el aire dispersara las cenizas por todo Salisbury.

Volví a mi forma humana con algo de vergüenza ya que sabía que estaría desnuda, sin embargo, como prediciendo mi sentir, Raiden me tiró su enorme chaqueta, que me cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Probaste la sangre de un vampiro y un licántropo?- le pregunté sin poderlo creer.

-Eso es lo que me ha fortalecido tanto... no es que todos los cazadores lo hagamos, es algo que solo yo he hecho.

-¿Y por qué?

-El alfa que mató a mi madre era fuerte- me explicó-. Tuve varios enfrentamientos con él antes de ganar. La victoria definitiva fue después de que maté a un vampiro y bebí su sangre. Obviamente no me convertí en vampiro, pero en sí mi cuerpo se volvió más fuerte y rápido, y cuando pude tomar la vida de ese maldito alfa, conseguí aún más fuerza, como si el equilibrio de poder se hubiese concretizado. Desde entonces soy llamado "el prodigio", porque no hay ningún objetivo que haya dejado escapar, con una sola excepción.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú, por supuesto.

Y entonces sentí como sus labios inundaban los míos una vez más, pero está vez dejé que todos los pensamientos fueran desechados, ya que de todo podía prescindir, menos de está pasión que estaba sintiendo, de este sentimiento de adoración a Raiden. Adoraba su presencia, sus labios, su historia era algo que quería conocer, pero no iba a influír en mis sentimientos, porque si algo sabía era que nadie me podía hacer sentir así. Ya la muerte de mi padre se estaba tomando un descanso. La culpa se aminoraba, pero todavía estaba en mi ser, sin embargo en mucha menor cantidad. Raiden era capaz de controlar las sombras de la oscuridad que me perseguían, sin embargo, Raiden no podía eliminar mi pecado como al cazador que me perseguía.

Vendrían otros. Estaba segura de eso. Estaba condenada, como si en mí hubiese caído el veredicto, del culpable.

Yes, I am guilty. Pensé antes de dejarme invadir por los labios de Raiden y entonces volví a pensarlo. Soy culpable de matar a mi padre y ahora de poner en peligro eterno a Raiden. Siempre seré culpable y en mí por siempre descansaría la palabra "Guilty".

_Everybody is guilty for something, we must not fear being guilty, we must fear being alone._


	6. Por siempre maldita

Por siempre maldita

Había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura: estaba enamorada de Raiden.

Me hubiese gustado imprimarme de él, sin embargo sabía que no iba a pasar. No me importaba mucho en realidad, todo lo que me importaba era tenerlo conmigo. Con él me sentía segura, tranquila y amada.

No me había sentido tan cómoda con nadie que no fuera él.

Todas estas conclusiones llegaron a mi cabeza una vez desperté en mi mansión. Me dirigí al balcón que daba al Victoria Park y allí estaba él. Recibía con agrado los rayos solares, forjando una natural y dulce sonrisa que solo al verla adoré.

Su atuendo no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el cowboy con el rifle al lado de sus piernas.

-Bueno días, Leah- me saludó lleno de vida.

Mi respuesta fue un espontaneo abrazo.

Adoraba sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban y como me atesoraban en su pecho, como si fuese su última oportunidad de estar conmigo.

El sol hacía relucir mi camisa de dormir, destellando bastante, pero no tanto como mi sonrisa al ver el rostro de Raiden. Estructurado, hermoso, podía tocar sus cabellos marrones rizados con solo acercarme a sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules me tenían rodeada, como si no atesorara nada más que mi persona.

Me dio media vuelta y me susurró al oido.

-Hoy vamos a Londres.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito ir a ver algo- me contestó, mientras alejaba sus brazos de mí-. Y estarás segura.

Raiden tenía un primordial interes en mi seguridad. Era un poco molesto, pero sabía a que se debía. Ambos corriamos peligro. Si uno estaba con el otro, los dos seríamos perseguidos, sin embargo nos era imposible alejarnos.

Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Sam. Era todo tan nuevo que me asustaba.

Para mi fortuna no vi a Alex en todo el día, al parecer tenía libre los fines de semana. ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Por qué me seguía de la manero que lo hacía? No tenía respuesta para esa interrogante, pero sabía que no sería de mi agrado.

Me duché, vestí y desayune rápidamente. No me tomó más de diez o quince minutos bajar las escaleras para reunirme con Raiden en la puerta de la casa. Él me miraba como si estuviese babeando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté.

-Estás... sexy...

Me sonrojó de inmediato y me fijé en lo que llevaba puesto. Mini shorts y una polera que dejaba parte de mi busto al descubierto, pero no de una forma grotesca.

Decidí que era no mejor pensar en eso ahora, así que simplemente pasé por al lado de Raiden y le di un golpe en el estomago, mientras me dirigía a la salida para ver un nuevo auto. Un ferrari color azul marino.

-¿De dónde sacas tantos autos?

-Tío presidente.

-Cierto.

Era extraño pensar que el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos era el tío de Raiden, lo cual tenía beneficios, pero a la vez me ponía algo nerviosa, además, no compartía su ideal de que "las tres razas congeniaran". No tenía ni un problema en que los licántropos se relacionaran con los humanos, ya que siempre viví con humanos y además Raiden era uno, por lo cual nunca odiaría a los que no fueran como yo, lo que no soportaba era el hecho de querer incluir a los vampiros en el cuento. Claro que tenía sentido, el mejor presidente que pudo llegar al poder quería la paz con los vampiros, ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso? ¿Iba a promover la sangre sintetica o qué? Para mí los vampiros siempre estaban fuera de discución, además con seres espantosos como Alex, simplemente... agh... que se pudran... bueno puedo exceptuar a los Cullen, debía admitir que ellos eran... buenos...

Raiden arrancó en menos de dos segundos. La velocidad del ferrari era impresionante, al igual que el manejo que lograba tener Raiden con el auto, a pesar de estar a más de ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. La sangre de vampiro, según él, había hecho que sus reflejos fueran ocho veces mejores, por lo cual estaba acostumbrado a conducir a esa velocidad y no chocar, es más, no habría chocado, aunque no hubiese puesto atención a la carretera, ya que era capaz de identificar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor por su oído.

Las habilidades de Raiden me intrigaban. No había ningún humano "normal" que llegase a tener todas esas cualidades. Los cazadores, según él, eran capaces de adquirir todas esas habilidades sin la sangre de seres miticos como la de licántropos y vampiros, pero yo sabía que el hecho de que él la hubiese provado lo hacía más especial que cualquier otro cazador, y que tenía más habilidades por encima de las comunes entre cazadores.

-¿Qué habilidades tienes?- le pregunté.

-¿Te tengo que decir todas?

-Agilidad, fuerza, súper oído, ¿Qué más? Estoy intrigada, normalmente un humano no tiene esos atributos... claro que yo los tengo, pero soy una mujer lobo, tú no te transformas en un animal de tamaño desproporcionado, así que... dime, ¿Qué otras habilidades tienes?

-Como cazador, las comunes- comenzó sin darle importancia a la autopista. Estaba segura de que nos quedaban quince minutos de viaje a esa velocidad (quince cuando debió ser una hora y media)-. Reflejos más allá que cualquier humano común, ojos entrenados para ver la velocidad de los vampiros, experto en armas, soy capaz de analizar más de doscientas estrategias para asesinar a un vampiro en un segundo...

-Wow- gemí asombrada-. Entonces sí fallaste aproposito en el hotel...

-Te lo dije, nunca fallo sino es aproposito- me dijo riendo-. Aunque, a pesar de todo, he tenido enemigos difíciles.

-¿El alfa?- pregunté interesada.

-Ha sido mi mayor combate- murmuró, como si tratase de evitar el tema-. Mucha sangre... más de la que quisiera recordar.

-¿Iba alguien contigo?

-No, la sangre era de su manada...

-No puedo comprender como un licántropo es capaz de matar lo que debe proteger, ¿Cómo?- inquirí sin entenderlo.

-Son bestias que toman la forma de un lobo, no un verdadero licántropo como tú- me dijo tomando mi mano con la mano derecha.

-¡La palanca de cambios!

Raiden la movió con la mano izquierda en menos de medio segundo, la mantuvo en cinco y luego volvió a tomar el volante, sin apartar la vista de mí, y sin quitarme la mano de encima, la cual luego dirigió a mi rostro.

-Te preocupas demasiado- me dijo sonriendo-. Hemos llegado.

Me bajé del auto enseguida para ver la gigantesca ciudad de Londres. Tal como la primera vez, me seguía pareciendo una ciudad muy comercial, pero me impresioné al ver el palacio de Buckingham. Era enorme y hermoso, rodeado por millones de rosas y violeta, entre margaritas y otras flores. Era una vista hermosa, como estar viendo las puertas de entrada al paraíso.

Raiden me dio un pequeño tour por Londres. Estuvimos pasando de un lado a otro, divirtiendonos... ¿Hacía cuanto qué no me divertía así? ¿Hacía cuanto que no me divertía? El pasar el día comprando, comiendo comida chatarra, paseando, me hizo sentir... joven...

Se me habían olvidado todos los problemas que atormentaban mi mente. Los problemas con mi manda, con mi familia, el sentimiento de culpa por mi padre, mi miedo a tener menopausia. Ahora ya nada de eso importaba, ya que tenía a Raiden a mi lado. Me estaba haciendo sentir llena de vida.

Siempre asumí que era la hermana mayor, la que debía mantener el orden, ser madura y responsable, tanto que llegué a un punto en que creía que ya era toda una adulta, pero de repente... es como si estuviese viviendo el lado adorable de la juventud. Tenía toda una vida por delante y podía estar Raiden en ella. Su sonrisa se forjaba cada vez con más fuerza y alegría al verme completamente feliz. Por fin hacía todo lo que una chica siempre quizó a hacer. Me compré miles de zapatos, miles de vestidos, comí de todo sin preocuparme por el efecto que tuviera en mi peso (ya que las calorías se quemarían solas) o en mi sistema y paseé por todas partes con la mano de Raiden tomada. Era la vida que me había molestado en vivir, la vida de lujo que solo se vive en la adolescencia. Sin preocupaciones, solo tú y él. Era tan mágico.

-Te veo feliz- me dijo sonriendo por énesima vez-. No hay nada que me pueda alegrar más que verte así.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo echamos un poco a perder?

La voz me fue familiar y la reconocí con odio.

Dejé las bolsas de mis compras en el suelo y miré con ira el rostro del vampiro que me seguía a todas partes. Alex.

Raiden tenía el rifle escondido bajo su chaqueta, sin embargo causaría estragos si alguien lo veía, lo cual pareció no importarle, por lo cual yo tomé su brazo y evitñe que sacará el rifle.

-¿Qué quieres Alex?

Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, pero Raiden se interpuso en su camino mirandolo con odio.

-Escuchame cuerpo en putrefacción detenida- le amenazó Raiden con voz aterradora-. Ni te atrevas a tocar a Lele...

Me parecía increíble escuchar ese apodo de Raiden. Nunca se lo había dicho, ¿Acaso el solo lo inventó y era una coincidencia o...? ¿Era algo más?

No pude darle más importancia, ya que estaba en frente de mi emigo, quien me miraba con cara de adoración.

-Oh, mi dulce Leah- comenzó con voz suave-. Al parecer tu intento de "Blade" tiene algo de miedo a la competencia.

-No hay competencia- le aseguré mirandolo con desprecio.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó con una sonrisa malevola-. Espera, ¿Crees que hablo de mí?

-¿De quién más?- pregunté sin entenderle.

-De alguien que creo que conoces muy bien...

De todo lo que me pudo haber traído Alex, esto era lo peor que me podía haber hecho. No sabía cómo, cuándo, por qué, dónde, pero Sam estaba detrás de Alex.

Había aparecido unos segundos después de las anteriores palabras de Alex. Me quedé en blanco, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué había seguido a un vampiro? ¿Dónde estaba Emily?

-Sam...- dije sorprendida-. ¿Qué... qué pasa?

-Alex me trajo aquí- me contestó.

-¡¿Le hiciste caso a un vampiro?!

Raiden no dijo nada. Dedujó que Sam y yo eramos conocidos y nos dejó hablar, pero su silencio me fue incomodo, ya que no sabía que podía estar pensando, ¿Acaso entraría en duda? El no saberlo me dejaba destrozada.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-¿Dónde está Emily?

-En casa, donde debería.

-¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a La Push... y que dejes atrás a ese cazador.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Leah, él va a matarte.

-¿Disculpa?- interrumpió Raiden rompiendo su sepulcral silencio-. ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí?

-Raiden Park- le contestó Sam mirandolo con desprecio-. La razón por la cual murieron varios personas de La Push, incluyendo a Harry Clearwaterr.

-¿Cómo...?- me estaba quedando sin aire, ¿Esto era una especie de mala broma?

-Es la verdad- me dijo Sam mirandome a los ojos-. No te transformarste por los Cullen, Leah, la causa de tu transformación, fue que en ese periodo, Raiden Park estaba alrededor.

Me quedé blanca. No sabía si era verdad o mentira, ¿Qué debía creer? ¿Debía creer la acusación de Sam? ¿Debía creer que Raiden era el culpable? Pero, aún si lo fuera, ¿Podría dejarlo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una rápidez fuera de lo normal, no sabía que hacer, era una de las pocas veces en mi vida en que no sabía que hacer.


	7. Lluvia rota

Lluvia rota

-¿Eso es verdad?- le pregunté a Raiden-. ¿Estuviste hace un año en La Push?  
-Sí...- admitió. Mi sangre parecía helarse-. Fui persiguiendo a unos vampiros y me encontré con... ustedes.  
No me hizo sentido. Me hizo sentido que llegas a La Push persiguiendo a algun vampiro/vampira que viviese cerca de nosotros como los Cullen o alguno de sus enemigos, es más, en la época cercana a mi transformación había un vampiro que había atacado a Bella, probablemente lo estaba persiguiendo a él, pero lo que no me hacía sentido era que con una historia como la que me había contado, con un odio tan grande a los licántropos, ¿Cómo fue que nadie murió en sus manos? ¿O cómo él seguía con vida?  
-Raiden... ¿Cómo es qué... no mataste a nadie?  
-Porque te vio- me contestó Sam-. El día que te escapaste, el día de tu transformación para ser más precisos, él te seguía, ¿No recuerdas haber visto siquiera parte de su silueta?  
Era algo difícil de decir, mi memoria no era tan buena. Pero si recordé la sensación de estar siendo perseguida... la sensación que me había hecho transformarme una vez llegó mi padre, él que creía que me seguyía. Estuve a punto de atacarlo y solo él hecho de que Seth se transformara en frente mío logró contenerme.  
Mi padre no murió por mi transformación, sino por el ataque que estaba por realizar, desatado por la presencia de Raiden. Sentí como un lazo de culpa que me cubría trataba de llegar a Raiden, pero yo en mi interior tartaba de retenerlo tanto como podía. No quería que Raiden fuese quien cargase con las culpas que yo había cargado, simplemente no lo soportaría, ya que él sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande y nunca se sanaba. Prefería vivir yo con la culpa durante toda la eternidad, antes que cederla a Raiden, pero los fuertes brazos de Sam me habían destruido una vez más, y mucho peor que la anterior. Romperme el corazón no fue suficiente, sino que también tenía que dañar a Raiden. Raiden era absolutamente todo lo que no podía ser dañado para mí.  
Todo era culpa de Alex. Mis ojos destellaron al rojo vivo y estuve a punto de atacarlo, pero el brazo derecho de Raiden me abrazó, evitando una conmoción en medio del público, sin embargo, con su mano izquierda, sacó el rifle y disparó al torso de Alex.  
Toda la gente nos miró, y a la vez el cielo se despejó. Alex comenzó a destellar como mil diamantes, revelando su verdadera identidad, mientras que su sangre volaba hacia los árboles.  
¿El secreto de los vampiros sería revelado?  
-Maldito- maldijo Alex-. ¡Sabías que se iba a despejar! ¡Lo hiciste para inmovilizarme!  
-Que tu raza se pudra- le contestó Raiden.  
Sin embargo, Alex elevó sus brazos y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor cayeron al suelo.  
Sam parecía carente de emociones o pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡¿Acaso no entendía que un enemigo se estaba mostrando?!  
-¡Sam! ¡Reacciona!- le grité-. ¡Está atacando a las personas!  
-Al contrario- me contestó sonriendo-. Los esta haciendo olvidar... es parte de su don.  
-¿Parte?  
Raiden no bajó en ningún momento el rifle de la cara de Alex, pero inesperadamente lo movió hacia Sam.  
-¡Raiden, no!- grité sin entender que ocurría.  
-Te aliaste con él- lo acusó Raiden.  
-Estás equivocado- corrigió Sam, acercandose sin miedo a Raiden y a mí-. Él no me dio opción.  
-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté.  
-Lele, ven conmigo- me pidió.  
-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!  
Le proporcioné un golpe en la cara una vez me separé de los brazos de Raiden. No podía soportar que usara ese sobrenombre de nuevo... no después de todas las veces que trató de controlarme con él.  
Al golpearlo sentí como si las cadenas que me mantenían atada a él se rompieran de una vez por todas.  
Alex había dejado de sangrar. El agujero que había en sus pectorales se fue cerrando poco a poco, mientras se acercaba a Raiden y a mí. Estaba lista para entrar en fase, pero no parecía estar ahí para atacarnos.  
-Deberían volver a Salisbury- nos dijo de inmediato.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté con furia.  
-La guerra será desatada allá.  
-¿Guerra?  
-La reina vendrá...  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunté sin entender nada.  
-La reina de los vampiros- me explicó Raiden mirando a Alex fijamente-. El primer vampiro que existió, él que desató a esas criaturas en este mundo.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sam, di algo!  
-No tengo nada que decir- me dijo mirandome fríamente-. Mi mente y mi cuerpo están al servicio de Alex.  
No podía creerlo. No podóia entenderlo, no me hacía sentido, no tenía la más mínima lógica. ¿Sam al servicio de Alex? ¿El mundo se había dado vuelta? ¿O simplemente estaba loca e imaginaba todo lo que veía y escuchaba a mi alrededor? No, era un Sam demasiado real para ser falso, con una expresión tan fría como el hielo.  
Un disparo le llegó en el hombro, pero no provenía de Raiden. Había una nave encima de nosotros. No era un avión cualquiera, era una interpecie, con una francotiradora apuntando a Sam desde la misma interpecie.  
Raiden de inmediato corrió hacia Sam, era algo que no esperaba. Hizo unas cuantas señas con su rifle y noté como el sonido de los disparon cesaron.  
Alex estaba inmovil, Sam y yo también. La situación nos había aturdido a los tres.  
Una mujer saltó de la interpecie y abrió a los pocos segundos sus paracaídas. Mientras fue callendo pude ver que llevaba un rifle y una espada. Estaba vestida con unos mini-shorts, una polera blanca que resaltaba su busto y unos guantes de cuero. Su largo cabello negro liso hizo un desfile en el suelo una vez cayó, a la vez que sus ojos verdes se centraban en los míos.  
-Dios mío, Raiden- dijo, mientras sacaba su espada-. Una novia licántropo, un vampiro y otro licántropo, ¿No juraste erradicarlos?  
-Las cosas han cambiado Lily- dijo, mientras apuntaba su rifle hacia ella-. Ni te atrevas a tocar a Leah. No me molestaría que mataras a Sam, pero de momento no es posible. Sin embargo, el vampiro está a tu disposición.  
-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté.  
-Dejemos las presentaciones para más tarde- dijo alzando su espada hacia Alex-. Escuchame basura, tu existencia termina aquí.  
-No lo creo- le contestó Alex sonriendo-. Esto es solo el inicio de un juego... todos ustedes son piezas importantes... pero no tan importantes como Leah.  
-¿Qué hay conmigo, sanguijuela?- le pregunté mostrandole mi puño.  
-De momento, no lo sabrás.  
Sentí como mis ojos fueron cubiertos por un resplandor blanco, cegandome, mientras en mis oídos escuchaba un pitido. No escuchaba, ni veía nada. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, sin embargo solo duró unos segundos.  
Una vez recuperados mis sentidos, vi a Raiden y a Lily a mi lado discutiendo, pero ni Sam, ni Alex estaban.  
Yo también estaba en otro lugar. Era una cama, y parecía estar en una especie de avión militar.  
-Trajiste el Highflare- discutió Raiden con Lily-. Sabes que es una de nuestras mejores naves, debes saber de algo, ¿No, Lily?  
-Fue un presentimiento.  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
Raiden de inmediato se volteó y me abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Bienvenida al HighFlare- me respondió Lily, a la vez que se sentaba en una silla-. Verás, está es una nave que los cazadores usamos cuando debemos ir a varios lugares del mundo. Es una nave de combate. Todos nos desmayamos en el parque de Londres, pero Raiden y yo despertamos antes y te trajimos aquí. Hemos discutido lo que hacer después... todo lo que te trae peligro es rechazado por él, en serio, nunca lo había visto preocuparse por alguien.  
-Leah no es "alguien" cualquiera- le corrigió Raiden-. Al menos no para mí.  
-Estoy perdida- confesé algo mareada-. ¿Acaso estamos en guerra?  
-Por lo que dijo Alex, sí- me confirmó Lily con un suspiro-. La reina de los vampiros, también conocida como "la reina de los condenados", fue sellada por una secta de ciento cincuenta mil cazadores en el pasado. Solo sobrevivieron cincuenta de ellos, logrando atraparla en lo que se llama "el sello de las culpas". Si llegase a ser liberada... bueno, la humanidad debería llamarse "vampiridad", eso si llegan a crear a un vampiro antes de matar a los humanos...  
-Ya veo...  
-A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo tengo una visión más amplia- me reprochó Lily de inmediato-. Yo lucho contra los seres que atacan a los humanos, pero creo en los vampiros buenos y la reina no significará para ellos nada más que una perdida de los "impuros", o sea, los buenos.  
-Yo ya no sé que creer.  
-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No creerás que todos los vampiros son como Alex!  
-Lily, ella puede creer lo que quiera- le discutió Raiden-. ¿Puedes dejarnos solso un rato?  
-Como quieran, iré a manejar la nave, no me gusta dejarla con piloto automatico.  
Lily salió de la habitación enseguida.  
Me estiré y luego sentí como los barzos de Raiden me rodeaban.  
-No sé como disculparme- me dijo con un tono de lastima profundo.  
-No tienes nada de que disculparte- le dije evadiendo el tema.  
-Sí, sí tengo... Sam tiene razón... yo maté a tu padre...  
-Raiden, por favor...- le pedí con miedo, el miedo a que él fuera culpable-. Yo fui la que no se controló y quien lo mató.  
-Pero yo fui quien jaló el gatillo...- me respondió triste-. Aún cuando vi a tu padre agonizante, no cumplí con mi deber... no fui a auxiliarlo cuando debí.  
-Mamá llamó a urgencias tan pronto nos vio, no se demoró casi nada, aunque tú...  
-Aún así, debí haberlo intentado, pero... había algo en tu rostro que me hizo retroceder... tenía miedo, y no de ser herido, sino de herirte, pero al final, lo hice igual.  
-Raiden, por favor- le pedí sacando lágrimas-. No digas que eres el culpable.  
Raiden se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-I can't I am guilty- me dijo derramando una única lágrima que limpió de inmediato-. Iremos a Forks por refuerzos. Puedes quedarte allí, un tiempo...  
-No quiero estar sin ti- le dije triste.  
-Leah, no quiero estar para recordarte la muerte de tu padre, sería muy doloroso...  
-¡No me importa el dolor! ¡Es peor estar sin ti!  
-No lo sabes, porque no has estado sin mí desde que nos conocimos.  
-¡Eres lo único que me ata a la tierra!- le grité desesperada-. ¡Sin ti no soy nadie!  
-Es mejor para ti, estar lejos de mí- me dijo cerrando la puerta.  
Me sentía destruida, completamente. Sentí como el corazón me era apretado, ante el dolor de pensar en un mundo sin Raiden, o una vida sin Raiden. Era horrible, casi inimagnable. Era mi imagen del infierno.


	8. Final del libro 1 Fade it to white

Fade it to White

Los cazadores son bastante organizados. Tienen pistas para estacionar sus naves alrededor de todo el mundo, pistas especiales creadas justamente por propositos de emergencia como el que estabamos por tener.  
El hecho de que la reina de los vampiros, la que condenó a la raza humana con una vida que soy incapaz de aceptar, no era una emergencia para mí, lo que era en verdad una emergencia, o más bien una crisis, era el hecho de que Raiden estuviese pensando en dejarme. Me dolía en el pecho, me dolía mucho.  
La llegada a Forks era más rápida de lo normal, debido a que la interpecie era capaz de volar a 5000 kilómetros por hora. Eso solo adelantaba nuestra separación, aumentado mi ansiedad, ¿Acaso no había forma de desprender a Raiden de las culpas y así poder quedarme con él por toda nuestra vida? Quería congelar el tiempo para evitar que Raiden se fuese... para evadir que su escencia se perdiera en un blanco infinito, si es que no se perdía en el rojo de la sangre de la batalla.  
¿Cómo podía convencerlo de qué él no estar con él solo sería sufrimiento? Cada segundo era una tortura, ya que no era capaz de convencerlo de algo tan simple.  
Cada vez veía más cercana la hora de mi sentencia, pero antes de que llegaramos, Lily entró en mi habitación y vio mi cara de tristeza.  
-Por lo que me había dicho Raiden, se suponía que eras fuerte, determinada y no te mostrabas débil- me dijo riendo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. No lo pareces.  
-Es por qué no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin Raiden... él pensar que me va a dejar...  
-Yo tampoco lo creo- admitió suspirando-. Nunca lo había visto a amar a alguien... es sorprendente que sea capaz de dejarte...  
-Yo haría lo mismo por él, por eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero estar con él... es tan malditamente complicado.  
-Me imagino... pero escucha Leah... no es que me agrades, pero pienso ayudarte.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hay una forma en la cual no te separaras de Raiden, pero debes estar dispuesta a dejar todo lo demás.  
-¿Y cuál es?  
-Que te conviertas en cazadora.  
Quedé estupefacta, no estaba lista para eso, ¿Convertirme en cazadora? Nunca lo había imaginado.  
-Si te conviertes en cazadora, estarás obligada a participar en esta guerra junto con Raiden, y después podrás estar con él, pero...  
-¿Pero...?  
-Puede que termines matando a los licántropos de tu manada.  
Sentí como la sangre se me helaba. La única opción para estar con Raiden, el amor de mi vida, era poner en peligro a mi familia y amigos, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Capaz de sacrificar mi familia, aumentando el lazo de culpa que me cubría, solo para estar con Raiden? ¿Era capaz de eso? Amaba a Raiden más que a nada, pero no quería destruir a toda mi familia, a mi manada y a mi ex-manada por eso, ¿No había otra opción? ¿Tendría que correr el riesgo?  
Lily me miró fijamente y me sonrió.  
-Tranquila, te daré tiempo- me dijo sonriendo-. Me aseguraré de que te quedes por estos lados, mientras te decides, y como muestra de mi sinceridad, te doy esto...  
Lily sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de metal que era un poco más garnde que mi mano, pero no más ancho que un bastón. Lo tomé y toqué accidentalente un botón que lo hizo crecer de inmediato. Tomó la altura de un metro cincuenta y terminaba con una aliación de acero afilada, hecha para cortar.  
-Lo llamamos el bastón de hades- me explicó-. Es un arma de cazador. Usala para luchar, así tendrás otra forma de pelear, además de entrar en fase.  
-¿Por qué haces esto Lily?  
-Le estoy dando a Raiden una posibilidad de estar contigo- me explicó, mientras se alejaba de forma misteriosa-. Depende de ti.  
La elección que me estaba dando Lily no era una fácil. Cualquiera podría decir, "hey, es tu amor, hazlo", pero no era así de fácil. Yo tenía una postura muy firme. Ninguna vida merece pagar por otra. Yo no era tan egoísta. Pero aún así, dudaba, porque quería estar con Raiden. Tenía tiempo. Tenía tiempo para pensar.  
Guardé el bastón de Hades en mi bolsillo. Miré por la ventana como el millar de nubes pasaban a nuestro alrededor a gran velocidad. Contemplé como nos acercabamos a la pista de aterrizaje de Forks. Estaba segura de a donde me llevaría Raiden, la casa de los Cullen.  
Salimos del avión rápidamente. Nos subimos a una limosina que se dirigía a la casa de los Cullen. Raiden no me dirigió ni la palabra, ni la mirada. Segura,emte quería evitar cualquier dolor antes de la separación. Pero entonces entendí.  
Aunque sentía que Raiden era mi todo, yo seguía siendo dueña de mi misma, mis decisiones las podría tomar yo, y Raiden no podría hacer nada al respecto. Estaba decidida a estar con él y no lastimar a nadie. Iba a luchar, quisiera o no. No lo iba a dejar solo, y no iba a dejar que cargara con la culpa.  
Sentí un flujo de emoción y adrenalina cuando los pensamientos se entrelazaron en mi mente.  
-Raiden, no te voy a dejar- dije de inmediato.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Voy a luchar.  
Raiden me dedicó una mirada serie y preocupada. Estaba enfadado también por mis palabras, pero en ese momento no me podía importar como reaccionara. Debía ser fuerte, firme. Quería estar con él y sabía que él quería estar conmigo. No lo dejaría enfrentar esto solo.  
-Sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero ambos nos amamos, no puedes negarmelo, sentí la pasión de tus besos.  
-No pienso negarlo- me refutó-. ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? Leah, yo no quiero que sufras.  
-¡Pero sufro! ¡Sufro mucho sin ti! ¡¿Eso es lo qué quieres?!  
-Leah, maté a tu padre.  
-¡No es cierto Raiden! ¡Fue...! Fue un accidente...  
Por primera vez sentí el alivio de poder usar esas palabras, el alivio de darme el lujo de que fue solo una mala pasada de la vida y no mi culpa. Derramé una lágrima y Raiden me la limpió de inmediato y luego me abrazó.  
-¿Tanto me necesitas?  
-Sí...  
Lily desvió la mirada. No estaba molesta, ni parecía decepcionada, al contrario, pude ver que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar en vano.  
Raiden al contrario se veía molesto, bastante, tanto que me separó de sus brazos. Lo entendía, pero no me podía quedar más tiempo sin hacer nada, esto me involucraba, por Sam, por mi familia, por él mismo Raiden, yo ya no podía estar aparte. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿En una débilucha qué se queda viendo cómo todos la protegen? Esa no era yo, yo era y soy una persona que toma la responsabilidad de sus actos, que toma la responsabilidades de su familia, y que lucha por lo que cree que hay que luchar. No me iba a quedar fuera de esto, aunque Raiden me odiase.  
-¿Sabes que pasaría conmigo si llegas a morir?  
-No moriré- le aseguré-. Y si pasa... me imagino lo que harías, ¡Pero no sabemos el resultado Raiden! ¡Por eso es importante tratar!  
-¡No es una pelea cualquiera!  
-¡¿Y por eso vas a involucrar a un montón de gente inocente en la guerra y no a mí quién tiene directa relación con el tema?!  
-¡¿Crees que quiero esto?!- me preguntó viendome con ira y tristeza-. ¿Crees que quiero ver la sangre de millones de personas desparramada? Ya he tenido mucho de eso Leah, bastante.  
-Entonces dejame ayudarte a detener el desangramiento.  
-No lo entiendes... aunque el mundo muera, eso no significa nada en comparación con ver tu sangre correr, Leah, en verdad no hay comparación...  
-Digo lo mismo de la tuya, entonces, ¿Por qué me quedaría mirando como la persona que amo sale herida en una lucha en la que puedo participar? No necesito tu protección Raiden, puedo luchar por mí misma al igual que tú, y si quieres protegerme, al menos dejame protegerte a ti de vez en cuando.  
Lily no emitió comentario alguno, pero nos dedicaba una mirada serena y carente de emociones, como si simplemente estuviese esperando un desenlace evidente.  
Mientras que el auto rozaba la gran cantidad de árboles que nos llevarían a la iluminada mansión de los Cullen en donde mi hermano, mi manada y los vampiros nos esperarían. No estaba preparada para tener que explicar todo lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo explicaba lo de Sam? Quil, Embry, Jacob y Seth estarían participando sin duda, y podía deducir que el resto de los vampiros irían a apoyar a Jacob, especialmente Bella... todavía no lograba agradarme, tenía recuerdos amargos con ella, no me gustaba que la gente me diese su compación, ni siquiera Raiden, en verdad era algo desesperante.  
El auto finalmente aparcó en el camino de tierra y al salir recibí un apresurado abrazo de Seth. Me estaba esperando, él sabía que venía. Le di una acusadora mirada a Raiden, quien río.  
-La tecnología nos conecta, ¿Qué puedo decir?- río al aire.  
-¡Leah!- me gritó Seth-. ¡¿Sam en serio...?! ¡¿Nos...?!  
-Ese bastardo tiene el cerebro lavado, simplemente hay que darle unos golpes y quedará como antes- le aseguré a Seth, mientras veía como las puertas de la mansión se abrían y salían los Cullen, destellando al tener contacto con el sol. Era extraño que Forks estuviese despejado, quizá era un presajio de la maldición que estaba por caer encima de nosotros-. Bienvenida Leah- me saludó Bella sonriendo. En verdad me molestaba.  
La destellante sonrisa de bienvenida de Bella era repugnante, al menos para mí. Yo no lograba respetar a los vampiros como mi hermano o Jacob, me era imposible, pero al mismo tiempo ahora ya no los aborrecía tanto como antes, quizá al descartarlos de la lista de culpables de la muerte de mi padre, después de darme cuenta de que ellos simplemente eran un blanco para desquitar mi ira. La repulsión que sentía por los Cullen ahora era mera costumbre. Ahora que ya entendía que no eran ellos quienes asesinaron a mi padre, sin embargo, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar la culpa de todos y dejarlo como culpa del destino, pero era difícil, mi subconsiente me traicionaba y seguía atando el lazo de culpas a personas que yo sabía o quería que fuesen inocentes.  
Miré al sol destelllante, ¿Representaría esperanza o desesperanza? Antes de que mi mente llegase a un resultado, Jacob salió con Reneesme en sus brazos, quien ya aparentaba los siete años, seguido por Quil y Embry.  
El doctor vampiro, Carlisle, se acercó a mí y examinó mi brazo antes de que pudiese hablar.  
-Tienes una pequeña contución- me dijo una vez lo tocó.  
-Debí golpearme al desmayarme.  
-Aparte de eso estás bien- me confirmó con su destellante sonrisa-. Mi familia está al tanto de lo ocurrido e iremos a ayudarlos, si está bien contigo claro.  
-Está bien por mí- respondí.  
-En realidad, Leah... le preguntaba a él- me dijo señalando a Raiden-. Él nos dijo que te quedarías aquí un tiempo.  
-En primer lugar "Él" tiene nombre, y es Raiden.  
-Me disculpo.  
-En segundo lugar, he decidido luchar- confirmé con seguridad.  
Seth me dedicó una mirada que en parte tenía admiración y en otra parte miedo. Mi hermano siempre era muy protector conmigo, como si quisiese tomar el roll de hermano mayor, aún cuando sabía que el roll siempre lo cumplía yo.  
Jacob me miró seriamente y se me acercó sin apartar a Renéesme de sus brazos.  
-Está puede ser una batalla sin retorno...  
-¿Acaso no todas nuestras peleas han sido así? ¿Contra los neófitos? ¿Contra los Vulturi? Siempre hemos salido adelante.  
-Esto es diferente.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el enemigo es más fuerte? Así es la vida- mis últimas palabras fueron como un rugido-. La vida está llena de obstaculos, cada uno más difícil que el anterior, si no podemos sobrepasarlos o si huimos de ellos, entonces todo se acaba. Hay que luchar para vivir.  
-¿Desde cuándo tienes esa forma de pensar?  
-Desde que me dí cuenta de lo hermosa que puede ser la vida.  
Tener a Raiden me había abierto los ojos en cuanto al tema de la vida y de lo mucho que podemos llegar a adorarla. Mi razón para vivir era él y nada más. Tenía otras razones por las cuales lucharía, otras personas a las que amaba, pero nada tan definitivo como Raiden. Él era lo único que me hacía sentir pasión y amor a la vida, ya que me había demostrado lo mucho que alguien puede llegar a quererte, me hizo sentirme deseada y amada. Nunca podría olvidar al hombre que me dio la pasión para seguir adelante, incluso estaría en mi memoria y en mi corazón cuando muriese, aún incluso si fuese desterrada a la nada, su imagen sería incapaz de extingüirse, aún incluso si mi escencia fuese apagada.  
Jacob me sonrió y me señaló con su pulgar el auto.  
-¿Nos vamos subiendo?

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el "High Flare" estuviese repleto. Los nueve Cullen, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Lily, Raiden y yo. 16 personas ocupabamos diferentes puestos en la nave de batalla que iba en dirección a Salisbury. Se pronosticó nuestra llegada para unos veinte minutos. Podía ver por la ventana la velocidad a la cual las nubes se movían, mientras otras naves se acercaban a la nuestra.  
Raiden que estaba a mi lado en la sala de operaciones vio como las naves alcanzaban nuestra velocidad.  
-Más cazadores- me aseguró-. Nuestra sociedad se ha puesto en marcha...  
-¿Qué pasará?  
-Nuestra nave se dedicará al asalto principal por desgracia- me confirmó-. Hay más de trescientos cazadores a nuestro alrededor, listos para darnos soporte en caso de que las cosas se compliquen...  
-¿Le darán ayuda a un licántropo?  
-Estamos actuando de forma independiente- me confirmó-. Nos están dejando tomar el primer asalto, pero si algo sale mal...  
-Dijiste que nos darían soporte.  
-En la batalla sí, pero no ayudarán a un licántropo o a un vampiro que estén medio muertos.  
Podía comprenderlo y no guardaba rencor a los cazadores por eso. Después de escuchar la historia de Raiden podía entender la ira de cazadores a licántropos infames que van contra su deber y contra los asesinos vampiros, los depredadores más temidos. Yo estaba consciente de que nuestro grupo no tendría ningún respaldo, sin embargo teníamos buenos luchadores y habilidades de nuestro lado. Confiaba en que seríamos capaces de hacer algo, por más pequeño que fuese. Y estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir por Raiden, tenía que hacerlo, de alguna manera.  
-¿Por qué no te dan rabia como a mí?- me preguntó Raiden.  
-Quizá por qué los entiendo- le expliqué-. No solo por tu historia... yo misma he experimentado ese odio a las razas... no es algo fácil de quitar, así que lo comprendo, no es que apruebe la discriminación, pero es difícil aceptar a alguien a quien te has esforzado mucho en odiar... incluso sin haber tenido una razón es difícil apartar ese sentimiento.  
-Pues no está bien dejar a un ser viviente en medio de la muerte...- se detuvó en medio de la oración y luego se río un poco-. Ha, ha, ha... supongo que yo soy la última persona que debiese decir eso, después de todo, soy una de las personas que ha causado más muertes...  
-No me importa- le aseguré abrazandolo-. Sigues siendo Raiden.  
Sentí una vez más los brazos de Raiden rozar mi cintura con fuerza. Adoraba esa sensación, pero fue destruida ante la repentina interrupción de Lily y Seth que entraron a la sala de control. Mi rostro se encendió en el rojo y mis cejas se juntaron.  
-¡Seth! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si me espías te voy a ...?!  
-Estamos llegando- me interrumpió Lily con voz calmada-. Ahora te veo como la Leah ruda de la que me hablaba Raiden, no como la llorana que estaba derramando lágrimas hace una hora.  
-¡¿Llorona?!- inquirrió Seth sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-. Lily, no hay forma de que Leah lo sea, mucho menos de que haya llorado, ella nunca.... ahora que lo pienso... solo te he visto llorar tres veces...  
-Supongo que hubo una cuarta- continuó Lily sonriendo, mientras se me acercaba-. Escucha perrita, espero que estés preparada.  
-Cuida tus palabras, o la que se va a tener que preparar para que le arranquen la cabeza eres tú.  
-¿Qué es lo qué una perrita cómo tú...?  
No dudé en impactar un golpe en su cara que fuese capaz de sacarla de ese estúpido orgullo que guardaba, como si se creyese algo mejor que yo.  
Cayó al suelo con un moretón en la cara, pero a penas parecía afectarle. Su reacción fue inesperada, me sonrió.  
-Espero que esos puños de hierro estén presentes en la batalla.  
Me quedé estupefacta ante la respuesta de Lily. Era la persona más impredecible del mundo, después de Alex claro.  
Me preguntaba que --------------- estaba pasando con ella. Era demasiado extraña, demasiado.  
Finalmente llegamos y todos nos dirijimos a la interpecie. En la plataforme que conectaba la nave con el fresco aire de Salisbury. El aire era completamente limpio, al igual que las zonas. No había la menor señal de perturbación en el ambiente. La plataforma tenía unos treinta metros de ancho y largo, era lo menos que se podía esperar de una nave tan grande como el High Flare. Había un panel de control al final de la plataforma, el cual tenía un radar, con el cual Lily se basaba para conducir la nave, mientras que todos esperabamos parados a llegar a nuestro destino. Jasper y Alice estaban e un silencio sepulcral. Alice se veía frustrada, probablemente por su intento de ver el futuro en vano, mientras que Emmet jugaba cartas con Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Edward y Bella estaban escuchando como Renéesme hablaba, al tiempo que se recostaba en los brazos de Jacob. Quil y Embry se encontraban completamente apartes, esperando a que la acción se desatará, a la vez que Seth conversaba con Lily, quien aunque tenía la cabeza fija en el cielo y las manos detenidas, piloteando la nave, ponía completa atención. Eso nos dejaba a mí y a Raiden vigilando el radar, que de repente comenzó a sonar. La dirección que tomó la nave nos guió hasta la salida de Salisbury, hacia una playa costera que se formaba en la gran isla de Inglaterra.  
Miré abajo y pude distinguir las siluetas de Alex y Sam.  
-¡ALEX!- grité.  
Medio segundo después de mi grito, la figura de Alex se encontraba en el avión, con Sam a su lado. ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?! Incluso para un vampiro y un licántropo era imposible adquirir tal velocidad.  
El impacto no solo fue mío.  
Edward comenzó a marearse, o por lo menos eso me pareció. Estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de hackeka muy fuerte. Bella lo abrazó de inmediato.  
-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué sucede?!  
-Su mente... hay una... trampa mental...  
-¿Trampa mental?  
-Disculpen la irrupción- se disculpó Alex a la tripulación-. Pero ustedes no quieren pelear conmigo.  
Saqué el bastón de Hades de mi bolsillo y lo hice crecer de inmediato. No tenía planeado entrar en fase todavía, ya que quería respuestas a mis preguntas, y no podrían darmelas si mis preguntas eran ladridos. Seth no tuvo el mismo razonamiento y entró en fase de inmediato, al igual que Quil, Embry, y Jacob estuvo a punto, pero se resistió y mantuvo a Nessie alrededor de sus brazos.  
Lily desfundó su espada, mientras que Raiden alzaba su rifle contra la cabeza de Alex, a la vez todos los vampiros tomaban posición defensiva.  
-Catorce contra dos- comentó Alex riendo-. En verdad, creo que no deberían molestarse conmigo ahora.  
-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sam?!- le pregunté de inmediato.  
-Es parte de mi don...  
-¡¿Y cuál es tu maldito don?!  
-Puedo controlar el sistema nervioso de las personas a quienes miro, volviendome capaz de controlarlos, o dejarlos incapacitados. Tomen como ejemplo al vampiro de pelo cobrizo, cuando vi que intentó leerme la mente, hize que su sistema nervioso leyese los suyos propiso causando una confusión interna.  
-Maldito bastardo- le dije alzando mi bastón contra él, pero entonces reí-. ¿Qué pasaría si tu don fuese inutilizado?  
Pude sentir como la protección de Bella se activaba. Estabamos completamente protegidos en cuanto al área mental, éramos inmunes, y Alex estaba cabado.  
Sin embargo río, aún cuando tuvo el intento frustrado de controlarnos, aún así río.  
-Yo no me preocuparía por lo que pasa dentro del escudo, sino por lo que pasa fuera del escudo.  
-¿Fuera?- preguntó Emmet-. ¿Quién está fuera?  
-Tengo a todos cubiertos- aseguró Bella.  
-No a todos- corrigió Sam-. Por lo menos, no a todos fuera de la nave.  
Nuestra vista se desvió ante el gran ruido que se produjo bajo nuestros pies. El mar se estaba abriendo.  
Quedé impactada al ver como la separación del agua abría un camino de tierra que conducía a un muy antiguo pozo. la tierra conducía a por lo menos unos doscientos metros bajo el nivel del mar, que ahora eran descubiertos en un camino de arena por el cual cualquiera podría pasar, y él que caminaba hacia allá era un vampiro conocido.  
-¡Benjamín!- gritó Carlisle impactado, quien le dedicó una mirada de furia a Alex al comprender lo ocurrido-. Estás controlando a Benjamín para que abra el paso al sello.  
-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en esto?!- preguntó Quil de inmediato una vez que volvió a su forma humana.  
-Simple...- comentó Alex riendo.  
Lily alzó su espada contra Alex, pero su espada le fue arrebatada por Sam, quien con una patada la apartó y luego dirigió su espada a su cuello.  
Sentí como la sangre se me helaba. Sam estaba a punto de cortarse una vena, estaba a un centimetro de causar una muerte certera, pero había inmovilidad total.  
Todos quedamos en estado de shock, mirando como Alex se salía con la suya.  
-Si aprecian su vida, será mejor que no hagan nada más que lo que yo diga.  
-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!- rugió Jacob.  
-Lo único que necesita un vampiro- dijo riendo-. Sangre... y no cualquiera... necesito una muy selecta... pensaba que un macho alfa la tendría, sin embargo me equivoqué... su sangre es inútil, pero me di cuenta por el rasgo de su sangre el tipo de sangre que necesito... necesito la sangre de una hembra...  
De inmediato sentí los brazos de Raiden encima mío, formando una protección impenetrable, mientras que Alex formaba su maldita sonrisa.  
-Tranquila Leah, hay otros candidatos posibles, además de ti- dijo mirando a Reneesme.  
Jacob de inmediato entró en fase sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Nada le importaba más que la vida de Reneesme.  
-Ten cuidado lobo- le advirtió, mostrandole la figura de Sam-. O si no...  
Jacob estaba decidido, si era necesario sacrificar a Sam lo haría, y estaba seguro de que Raiden haría lo mismo, sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesta a que hubiese una vida inocente perdida por mí.  
-Perdoname Raiden- murmuré.  
Le planté un golpe en el abdomen a Raiden y cayó sin aire, mientras que yo me acercaba a Raiden.  
-¡Si necesitas mi sangre está bien!- le dije tomando el bastón de Hades con fuerza-. ¡Pero suelta a Sam!  
Noté la expresión de impacto y estupefacción que me dedicó Seth, y no solo él, sino que también todos los que estaban en la nave, en especial Raiden, quien se paro de inmediato y fue a corriendo hacia mí, pero antes de poder acercarse a mí una oleada de agua que apareció de la nada lo abatío.  
-¡RAIDEN!- grité.  
Para mi suerte, él simplemente estaba desmayado, había tragado mucha agua y estaba al borde de la plataforma, mojado, sin respirar, pero vivo. Lily se acercó a él y comenzó a sacarle el agua de sus pulmones.  
-¡Deja a Raiden fuera de eso!  
-Pretendo hacerlo- me dijo sonriendo-. Y pretendo hacerlo interesante...

Tuve el mismo destello blanco que tuvo cuando apareció Lily por primera vez y Alex se mostró realmente. Aparecí en frente de Benjamín. Vi que Alex estaba al frente mío, así que no dudé en luchar. Dejé el bastón de lado y entré en fase al asegurarme de que Sam ya no corría peligro. No entendía el por qué dejó a Sam completamente libre, ahora los demás podrían luchar con él... a menos que...  
Le di una mirada a la interpecié que yacía arriba mío, pero no tuve tiempo de ver todo, ya que Benjamín se acercó a mí y con sus manos dirigió una oleada de fuego contra mí, sin embargo fui capaz de evadirla usando mi velocidad. Estuve a punto de quemarme, sin embargo estaba bien.  
Traté de darle un mordisco para desmembrar su brazo, mas fui repelida con un golpe en el lomo que me hizo chocar contra la arena, y luego una bruma de agua entró en mis fauces. Estaba a punto de ahogarme, cuando una figura me sacó del agua con fuerza.  
Retomé el sentido un minuto después y pude ver como Seth, Lily y Raiden se batían contra Benjamín y Alex. Yo estaba de vuelta en mi forma humana, solo cubierta por la arena, mientras recuperaba la respiración, cuando vi como Seth salió volando contra una roca.  
-Malditos licántropos...- dijo Alex al aire, probando la sangre que le había sacado a Seth-. Debo decir que su sangre no es más sabrosa que la de un humano... ustedes deben ser cazados por tratar de obtener el poder de cazarnos.  
-Seth...- murmuré deseando poder levantarme.  
-¡Hijo de...!- le gritó Lily, cuando fue a cortarlo con su espada.  
Logró abrirle un tajo en el brazo y perdió parte de su sangre negra, que yo dedujé que era más que nada su ponsoña, cuando con un golpe limpio Alex mandó a Lily a chocar contra una palmera. El golpe debía de haberle roto la columna.  
-Malditos cazadores- murmuró Alex-. Tratan de obtener el poder para cazar a sus depredadores... van contra la naturaleza...  
Entonces se reveló el mayor de mis temores, vi como Raiden, quien había mantenido una gran maniobra de evasiones, finalmente fue alcanzado por Benjamín. El impacto del golpe lo dejó justo a los pies de Alex, quien lo levantó y comenzó a apretar su cuello. Raiden estaba completamente entumecido y no podía moversde. De mis ojos se desprendían las lágrimas, mientras que mi mente y mi corazón le rogaban a mi cuerpo que se moviesen.  
-Este es el adiós... has hecho que esto se prolongue mucho... piensalo así, has prolongado la vida de Leah...  
-No... dejaré... que la... mates...  
-Pátetico.  
Pude escuchar el grito de Raiden al sentir la presión de los dedos de Alex en su cuello. La ira me consumía, al igual que el terror a perder a Raiden, no podía vivir, sin sus miradas, sin su risa, sin su presencia, sin él en el mundo no era nadie.  
-¡RAIDEN!  
Y entonces un milagro ocurrió. En medio de mi desesperación, sentí como un espíritu entraba en mi cuerpo, consumiendo mi consciencia, dejandolo en el oscuro, pero me mostró las imagenes de lo que ocurrió.  
Alex perdió el brazo con el que estaba ahorcando a Raiden, pero no mostró la más mínima manifestación de dolor, solo de horror al verme. No sabía lo que me había ocurrido, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, se movía a su voluntad. Sentía como el espíritu tomaba el mío en sus manos.  
-Dame tu alma, y salvaré a tu amado.  
-Trato.  
Vi como Raiden comenzaba a recuperar la respiración con alivio. No tenía control de mi cuerpo, pero las lágrimas de alegría se me escaparon. Sin embargo escuché como algo salía del pozo. Seguramente, mientras estaba inconsciente, Alex había conseguido mi sangre. La reina de los condenados estaba en camino, pero ya no me importaba, porque sabía que la vida de Raiden estaba asegurada. Mi vida estaba sirviendo de sacrificio para salvar la de Raiden, con eso era más que feliz.  
Mientras que un enorme rayo de luz verde salía del pozo, señalando que el sello había sido roto, Raiden me dedicó una mirada, mientras yo me elevaba al cielo.  
No tenía idea a donde iba, y no me importaba. Raiden estaba a salvo.  
-¡LEAH!- me gritó.  
-Adiós, Raiden...  
Y así la oscuridad consumió mis sentidos, para no volver a despertar jamás.

Fin del Primer Libro.


	9. Inicio Libro 2 Desesperanza

Libro 2: Amanecer en Ruinas  
Raiden

Prefacio:  
Sin una razón para vivir el humano decide terminar con su vida. Tiene sentido, pero me causa gracia la facilidad con la cual los humanos acaban con su vida, sin siquiera luchar, cuando el instinto existe, pero hay veces en que el instinto no es lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que fuiste atado a una razón para vivir, y cuando esa razón es destruida, las cadenas que te atan al mundo también lo son. Hay muchos sentimientos que pueden hacer la vida hermosa o horroroza, y la culpa es el protagonista en esta historia, el sentimiento que nos ata a despertar en un amanecer en ruinas, el sentimiento que nos ata a querer desaparecer, ¿Pero a caso es tan necesario dejarse condenar por la culpa? ¿Acaso es necesario dejarse llevar por ese maldito sentimiento hasta ser reducido a la nada? Mi mundo acaba de comenzar a destruirse, pero hasta que no sepa donde está no me rendiré. La vida es un asco, y además te mata... tendré que confirmar si esa frase es verdad, ya que no todo en la vida es un asco, ¿O si? Hora de confirmarlo.

Desesperanza

No estaba seguro de todo lo que había pasado. Mi visión estaba oscura, mientras que mis recuerdos evocaban en mi mente la imagen de Leah apartandose.  
"Cinco años de vida" escuché decir a alguien, "Eso te queda". No pude comprender a que venían esas palabras, ¿Esa era mi sentencia? Probablemente la recibiría con gusto si me permitía ir al lugar en que se encontraba Leah, ya que un mundo sin la mujer que hacía que la Tierra tuviese un sentido no era para mí sino un infierno eterno.  
La visión evoco al pasado. Yo era todavía un niño, mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como ahora, era muy débil. Estaba con una niña a mi lado, ella era dulce y comprensiva, siempre estaba conmigo. Evoqué el tiempo que pasé fuera de Sudafrica, el tiempo en que habíamos viajado a Washington para atender la enfermedad de mi padre. No recuerdo claramente mi edad en este momento, pero era mayor de seis. Aguardabamos en Forks la recuperación de papá, y en el periodo una niña bajaba de la reserva de los Quilitue para verme. Una hermosa niña morena, de hermoso rizos cortos negros. Su sonrisa era hermosa.  
Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano, sin decir nada. Simplemente me sonrió y me sentí completamente liberado, completamente renovado, como si su mano fuese capaz de alejar las sombras que rodeaban a mi existencia.  
El día en que me tendría que marchar se acercaba. Ella estaba triste, decía que yo le daba seguridad, ¿Cómo podía ser si era tan débil? Entonces, cuando me tuve que ir, hice mi promesa:  
-Lele, me tengo que ir.  
-¿Y a dónde vas?  
-Muy lejos...- le dijo tristemente-. Quizá nunca te vuelva a ver.  
Su expresión era triste. Me abrazó.  
-Cuando vuelvas, seremos mayores, ¿No? Prométeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver nos amaremos...  
-Lo prometo.  
No se había equivocado, seríamos mayores y yo cumpliría con mi promesa. La amaría, más que a cualquier persona que haya llegado a amar en mi vida, más que a cualquier ser en está tierra, preocupandome solo por su felicidad.  
Siempre supe que Leah y esa niña eran la misma persona, por eso fui incapaz de matarla. Al principio no quería creerlo, pero al verla en el hotel fue irrefutable, era ella y nadie más que ella, era imposible que fuese alguien más y entonces la culpa me comenzó a atacar. Hacía un año, yo había aparecido en La Push, y la había reconocido, iba a matarla, pero me di cuenta de que era la niña que había conocido en mi infancia, ¿Cómo sería capaz de hacerlo? El odio a los licántropos que me quitaron a mis padres era devorador, así como el odio a los vampiros que me quitaron a mi hermana, pero en ese momento ella era todo lo que me importaba, todo lo que me quedaba por una antigua promesa que podría no volverse realidad. Tenía miedo a estar solo y quería tener esperanza... esperanza en la promesa. Leah me detectó y se transformó en frente de su padre, mientras que yo me alejé luchando contra el odio a su raza que me llamaba a matarla, dejando a su padre morir. Si me quedaba podía perder ante el odio, sin mencionar que Leah podría haberme matado, pero nunca me perdoné no ayudar a su padre, dejarlo morir. La impotencia de ver a alguien morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto es uno de los sentimientos más horribles que podemos tener los seres humanos, ya que podemos ver como todas las esperanzas se desvanecen a un blanco o a un negro infinito, a la nada, y no poder hacer nada es lo que nos deja un sentimiento de culpa insuperable. Uno aprende a vivir con eso, pero la culpa es inexorable. El lazo de culpa que Leah trataba de mantener en ella no podía mantenerse solo en ella, ya que yo había jalado el gatillo para que se desatará la muerte. Leah era la pistola y yo era el hombre que jaló del gatillo. Creo que es el mejor analisis que se le puede hacer a la situación.  
Después de un largo sueño desperté. Estaba en una litera, en una larga habitación blanca. Seth estaba a mi lado, sentado en un sillón.  
-Los cazadores tienen carceles con clase- río Seth.  
-¿Cárcel?- pregunté sobandome los ojos. Luego reaccioné. Reconocí el lugar de inmediato-. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?!  
-Dos semanas, comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías- me confesó Seth que me veía con alivio.  
-¿Qué pasó con Leah?  
La expresión de Seth se mantuvo seria, pero las lágrimas se le escaparon. Había cambiado, ya no estaba expresando sus sentimientos de la manera impulsiva en que lo hacía, ¿Estaría perdiendo la esperanza? No me sorprendía, la reina se había liberado, era imposible escapar y lo peor de todo... es que Leah ya no estaba.  
-Seth, por favor no te hagas el fuerte- le pedí, mientras veía como finalmente el llanto se apoderaba de él.  
-Leah... *snif*... Leah ha...*snif*... desaparecido.  
Recordé la última imagen que tuve de Leah. Su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio radical. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a tomar caracteristicas lobunas, al igual que sus ojos, unos profundos ojos negros amarillentos, que no expresaban nada en absoluto, como si Leah hubiese sido absorbida por el lobo que había en su interior. Era poderosa en esa forma, más que cualquier ser que haya visto, pero desapareció. Lo que sea que hubiese hecho lo había hecho para salvarnos, para darnos una oportunidad, pero ¿A mí qué me valía una oportunidad sin ella en el mundo? Quería ver a Leah, quería escuchar la voz de Leah.  
-¿Crees que se acabó?- me preguntó Seth.  
-Por lo menos para mí.  
-En verdad la amas...  
-Más que a nada.  
-Si en verdad la amaras- protestó Seth-. No dejarías que su sacrificio fuese en vano.  
-¿Sacrificio? Supongo que lo podemos llamar así... o sea, no verla más...  
-Palabra equivocada- se disculpó Seth-. No hay que dejar la esperanza, puede estar viva.  
-¿Con cuántas probabilidades? Lo más probable es que no este aquí, por lo cual... quiero ir a donde está ella.  
-"Lo más probable"- repitió Seth riendo-. ¡Es lo más probable, pero no lo certero Raiden! ¡Tienes que luchar por verla!  
-No siento la fuerza para hacerlo...  
-¡Pues superalo!- me gritó Seth-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo por ella!  
Pero antes de que pudiesemos seguir nuestra conversación, aparecieron una gran variedad de cazadores con diversas armas en la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y se alinearon en frente de nosotros.  
-Es hora de la ejecución.


	10. A final wish

A final wish

No me sorprendía en lo absoluto las precauciones que tomaron los cazadores, ya que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Esposaron a Seth, pero no con esposas cualquieras, tenían una señal eléctrica que mandaría ondas a su cerebro para evitar que se transformara. Seth intentó resisitirse, pero eran muchos más que él y armados. Yo intenté a ayudarlo, pero fue en vano. Ambos fuimos encaminados a una habitación bastante grande, era como una sala de espectaculos, con muchos periodistas alrededor. Yo ya tenía una diea de lo que iba todo. El salón estaba arreglado como un teatro en donde se exhibirían nuestras muertes. En medio del camino nos encontramos con Lily y Jacob que al igual que nosotros estaban siendo encaminados hacia la sentencia.  
-Hola, Raiden- me saludó Lily friamente-. Ojala ese saludo se diera en otras cirscuntancias.  
-¡Mierda!- gritó Jacob-. ¡¿Qué piensan hacernos?!  
Yo ya sabía lo que nos esperaba a los cuatro... la sentencia de los cazadores se me hizo clara. Querían dar a conocer al mundo de su existencia de la mejor manera. Castigando a alguien.  
Querían hacerle ver al mundo que nosotros eramos los culpables de la castastrofe que se estaba desatando, usando nuestra vida para ello. Quince vidas sacrificadas... no sabía si el sacrificio ya había empezado y eramos los cuatro que quedabamos o si seríamos los cuatro con los que el sacrificio empezara. La muerte estaba bien para mí, pero tenía que asegurar la vida para el resto. Lily, Jacob y Seth no merecían morir por mi deseo de encontrarme con Leah.  
Nuestro líder, el líder de los cazadores, se acercó. Fue una sorpresa para mí, puesto que él no se mostraba directamente a menos de que fuera por asuntos extremos, la situación en verdad debía haber salido de control.  
Una mujer alta, cabello corto y negro, ojos azules penetrantes, vestida completamente de blanco y armada con un latigo. Yo solo había visto a esa mujer dos veces en mi vida. La primera cuando me recibieron los cazadores y la segunda, cuando me dio la orden de perseguir a los licántropos de la Push. La mujer delgada, de cuerpo perfecto, fuerte, firme y entrenado. La mujer que todos conocíamos con el alias de "Rosa negra", la cazadora más experimentada e incluso más fuerte que yo. Sanary Fisiolimp.  
-Es una lastima empezar la ejecución contigo Raiden- me dijo con su fría voz.  
Pero para mi no lo era. Era el primero, dejandoles a todos la esperanza de escapar, mientras que yo podía morir en paz. No tenía mi escopeta, pero sí tenía mi cuchillo de emergencía. Quizá sería capaz de pasarselo a Seth. Para mi suerte había decidido esconder el cuchillo en un lugar en el que los cazadores no lo encontrarían. Si podía distraer a Sanary lo suficiente le abriría la puerta de la salvación a Seth y al resto.  
Le hice una seña a Seth para que se acercara y me dediqué a hablar.  
-Es una verdadera lastima Sanary.  
-Comprendo que uses mi nombre, estás en las fase final- asintió ella con lastima-. Fuiste un gran cazador, ¿Sabes?  
-Sí...  
-¿Por qué te aliste con el enemigo?  
Aunque estaba distraido buscando el cuchillo, mi respuesta fue completamente segura, y nunca me arrepentiría de mi decisión, ni de mi respuesta, si no hubiese sido por mis decisiones jamás habría sentido la pasión y el amor que sentí con Leah.  
-Por amor...  
-Eres joven Raiden, y aún así te dejaste llevar por las emociones, aún cuando fuiste entranado emocionalmente, aún cuando fuiste entrenado para que tu cuerpo y mente soportaran los peores castigos, aún así te dejaste seducir por el enemigo.  
-Y no me arrepiento.  
Los ojos de Sanary se convirtieron en glaciares para mí. Logré pasarle el cuchillo a Seth. No pienso decir donde lo tenía escondido, pero al menos pasó desapersivido. Seth no comprendió todo el mensaje, porque me iba a tratar de liberar, pero antes de que lo hiciera empuje mi cuerpo para atrás haciendo a Seth retroceder ante el choque y luego me acerqué aún más a Sanary.  
-Estoy listo para aceptar mi condena.  
-¡Raiden!- gritó Seth.  
Seth no comprendía mis razones y probablemente nunca las comprendería. Eramos de mundos completamente distintos, teníamos pensamientos distintos, y en mi mente solo había pensamientos de la persona que se desvanecio a un infinito color blanco.  
Mi único deseo era verla... ni siquiera, escuchar su voz, aunque fuese un leve susurro, necesitaba saber que su existencia se mantenía en alguna parte... pero nada... mi corazón quería dejar de latir, era forzado por una reacción instintiva del cerebro. Quería desaparecer.  
-La camara está lista.  
-¿Van a usar la camara?  
-Después de ti vienen los otros... va a ser difícil despedirse de Lily...  
-Me parece íncreible que mates a tu propia hija.  
-Ahora el mundo se ve en un caos incontrolable y si no la castigo yo, alguien más lo hará.  
-Me enfermas.  
-¿En serio?  
-Solía admirarte por tu fortaleza, pero en vez de buscar una solución buscas culpables a quienes castigar, te rehusas a aceptar que nosotros intentamos salvar al planeta y nos acusas de culpables para que el mundo crea que tu secta es perfecta. Eres una cobarde.  
Me esperaba la bofetada que me dedicó Sanary, por lo cual el dolor no fue tan grande. Mi cuerpo era fuerte, pero Sanary era mucho más imponente que yo. Había forzado a su cuerpo a sobrepasar los límites de la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad humana convirtiendose en la mejor cazadora que no haya probado la sangre de un vampiro o un licántropo, incluso mejor que muchos de ellos, incluyendome, ella era mejor que yo, pero eso ya no importaba. Mi hora ya había llegado.  
Sanary me guió a la habiación, mientras que el resto veía como yo aceptaba con resignación mi muerte. Ellos estaban trazando un plan y probablemente intentarían rescatarme, pero yo me aseguraría de morir antes.  
Entré a la camara de gas. Completamente cuadrada, ni siquiera por la puerta podría salir el gas una vez que empezara. Me ataron a la silla.  
-No te preocupes- me dijo Sanary-. No dolerá, el gas tiene olor a lavanda, así que será agradable, he decidido ser blanda contigo por tus años de servicios.  
-Gracias.  
La puerta se cerro. Estaba solo y escuché como la maquina comenzaba a funcionar. Quería tomar un buen respiro, pero el instinto actuó sobre mí y me quedé sin respirar. Podía estar hasta quince minutos sin respirar. La sangre de vampiro me había ofrecido la posibilidad de aumentar la cantidad de tiempo en que mi cuerpo puede carecer de oxigeno, usando un ATP de reserva que tenía mi cuerpo para estos casos. Mi cuerpo no quería morir, pero mi mente sí. La lucha de mente versus cuerpo era igualada, pero sabía que aunque luchara sería inútil... y entonces todo cambió.  
-..........Rai.........den...........  
La voz de Leah cruzó mi mente y entré en crisis. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma lucharon contra la muerte al ver la posibilidad de que Leah siguiese viva. Mi ser era un esclavo a las palabras tristes de Leah que deseaban mi vida. Toda mi determinación fue destruida y sentí la débilidad más grande del ser humano. El deseo de vivir.  
La desesperación comenzó a consumir todo mi ser.


	11. Soul of despear

Soul of despear

_Lily__  
_

Me fijé en la cuchilla que Seth tenía a su espalda y no dudé ni medio segundo en tomarla para salir de mis ataduras.  
La reacción fue inmediata, una gran cantidad de cazadores se habían fijado en mi movimiento y estaban listos para atacarnos.  
Tuve que usar toda mi velocidad para cortar las ataduras de Seth y Jacob, quienes entraron en fase tan rápido como les rompí las esposas. Eramos muy pocos como para ganar, así que teníamos que escapar, pero las espadas, las hoces y las pistolas de los cazadores nos rodeaban. Mi madre me veía con un rostro inexpresivo.  
-Tenías planeado escapar desde el principio- comentó.  
-Lo siento Sanary, no estoy dispuesta a morir.  
-¿Ni siquiera puedes llamarme madre?  
-No te mereces eso.  
No había mucho tiempo, no tenía ni siquiera el lapso para pensar. Saqué una espada corta del piso y comencé a asesinar a los cazadores para abrirme paso. Ver su sangre fue algo fuerte que me hubiese gustado no experimentar, la sangre de los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros y amigos, pero en ese momento solo había una vida que debía proteger. La mía. Eran ellos o yo.  
Me abrí paso entre ellos hasta llegar a una salida. Le hice un gesto a Jacob y Seth para que me siguieran, aunque eso provocó que los otros cazadores también salieran a nuestra busqueda.  
Traté de respirar y despejar mi mente para pensar. Recordé que tenía un gas paralisante en medio de mi cinturon. Lo saqué y rocié a muchos cazadores con él, que ante la sorpresa no fueron capaces de defenderse de mi ataque.  
Vi a Seth a la cara.  
-¡Seth! ¡Jacob! ¡Rescaten a los otros!  
Seth se acercó a mí como si desease pelear conmigo con los otros cazadores. Me enojé como nunca, ¡¿Cómo no podía entender la situación?! Muchos de su raza habían sido asesinados por cazadores como yo, no duraría ni un segundo, en cambio yo conocía a la perfección sus débilidades. Hice algo que me repugno. Le di una patada en el estomago para echarlo para atrás.  
-¡Vete Seth!- le grité mirando a sus ojos-. ¡Los otros importan más que yo!  
Ignorando mi orden, Seth se acercó hacia mí y mordió el hombro de un sujeto que estaba por cortarme con su espada. La sangre voló y tuve que volver al frenesí del combate.  
Y entonces pasó. Sentí como el techo se derrumbó, creando una barrera contra los cazadores y nosotros.  
-¡Los subditos de la reina!- gritaron los cazadores.  
-¡Corre Seth!  
No había tiempo que perder, debíamos ponernos en marcha.  
-No iba a dejarte atrás...  
Me sorprendí al oír esas palabras en mi mente. De alguna forma Seth y yo habíamos iniciado una conversación mental. No, equivocada, Seth me hablaba por su mente, pero yo no podía contestarle de la misma manera.  
-¿Puedes... hablar?  
-Creo que soy un poco grande como para no saber- escuché un semi gruñido que entonó una risa-. ¿Qué hacemos con Raiden?  
-¡Estoy pensando en eso!- le contesté, mientras veía una salida-. Pero por ahora tenemos que salir.  
-¡Bueno, pues piensa rápido! ¡Va a morir si lo dejamos con el gas!  
-Él puede aguantar hasta quince minutos sin aire, llevamos cuatro. Tenemos once minutos.  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?  
-Tú rescata a los otros, yo iré por Raiden.  
-¡Jacob puede hacerlo! ¡Yo no te dejaré sola!  
-¿Crees que soy demasiado débil como para defenderme sola?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero son demasiados para ti!  
No tenía tiempo para discutir con Seth, así que tuve que permitir que viniese conmigo, aunque no era mi preferencia. No me gustaba cuando las otras personas querían protegerme, puesto que me hacía sentir débil, pero esa vez fue diferente. Sentí como si finalmente si le importara a alguien, pero ¿Por qué a Seth le importaría? No tenía el menor sentido, no lo conocía ni nada, solo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y ahora estaba protegiendome. Me dejaba confusa.  
Antes de que pudiera si quiera comenzar a hacer la pregunta a Seth, una mujer apareció frente a nosotros.  
En medio de todo el apuro no nos fijamos en que estabamos fuera del edificio, en medio de los balcones del piso 34. Ver el suelo fue una mala idea, porque encendió mi vertigo. Vi a la mujer vestida en oro y joyas, con un largo cabello liso negro. Me recordaba a cleopatra. Tenía un destello a la luz del sol que la delataba y por su figura reconocí quien era. Era la reina de los condenados.  
Tenía claro que no tenía oportunidad contra ella, ni siquiera con Seth a mi lado, por lo cual estabamos en peligro letal. Lo único que podía hacer era salvar a Seth.  
-¡Seth! ¡Vete!  
-¡NO!  
-¡Raiden te necesita! ¡¿Cómo le vas a hacer frente a Leah si dejas que muera?!  
Incluso en su forma lobuna vi en su cara un destello de tristeza y una lágrima caer al aire, cuando comenzaba a retroceder.  
-Ten cuidado.  
Yo sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero mientras que pudiese salvarlo estaba bien. Seth era recomfortante, estar con él era un alivio, como si su aura de bondad se expandiese en el aire. Me di cuenta de eso cuando pasó a mi lado.  
Sonreí y saqué la espada que había robado. No era como la mía. Era corta y de un solo filo, aunque del opalo necesario para cortar a un vampiro, parecía más una daga que un cuchillo. No estaba acostumbrada a pelear con una espada así, sin embargo no tenía más opciones.  
La vampiresa me sonrió.  
-Soy la reina de los condenados- me dijo- Témeme.  
-¿Y si no quiero?- le pregunté desafiante.  
Sentí como una punsada de dolor me recorría el cuerpo, y la mente también. Era como si una daga me atravesase el cerebro, mientras que millones de martillos bajaban contra mi cuerpo. Quedé inmovilizada. Solo duro un segundo, el dolor lo sentí tan real, que casi creía que iba a morir de verdad, aunque hubiese sido falso.  
-¿Ahora sientes el deseo de temer?- me preguntó-. Quizá no puedas contestar...  
Tenía razón, no podía contestar, estaba entumecida.  
Se acercó a mí y me rompió la pierna solo bajando la suya con delicadeza.  
Profirí un grito de dolor que me sacó de la anestesia del dolor.  
-Ese dolor si es real- me dijo sonriendo-. Los de tu clase me mantuvieron lejos por mucho, pero nunca pudieron matarme. Le debo la vida a esa licántropo.  
-¿Qué...? ¿Qué tiene que ver Leah contigo?- le pregunté débil.  
Me levantó del suelo y me mantuvo en sus brazos.  
-Pocos adversarios son capaces de hablar tras sentir el dolor de mi habilidad- me dijo sonriendo-. Eres para mí desde este momento, dime tu nombre- no fue necesaria la respuesta, porque en unos segundos profirió una sonrisa-. Lily, ¿No? Bueno, en respuesta, debo decir que Leah es especial. Porque es la última hija de la luna.  
-¿Qué?  
-A diferencia de su hermano, que es un metamorfo, Leah es una verdadera mujer lobo, y su sangre me nutrió lo suficiente para despertar.  
-Eso quiere decir... cuando Leah desapareció...  
-Tomó su verdadera forma, la forma de un verdadero licántropo- me dijo sonriendo-. Interesante, ¿No? Si ese Raiden la hubiese matado, jamás habría revivido. Sus culpas son inexorables.  
Sonreí. No sabía por qué, un momento pensé que estaba loca, pero luego me di cuenta a que se debía esa sonrisa. Me daba risa ver lo obsesionados que estaban todos con las culpas, como si la culpa fuese el alma de todos.  
Recordé que tenía en mi bolsillo mi última esperanza de vida. Apreté el botón del interruptor.  
Un rayo cruzó a la reina y a mí. El rayo siguió de largo hasta cruzar las habitaciones de miles de cazadores. La reina me vio con horror.  
-Ambos vamos a morir- le dije entre risas débiles-. Te llevaré conmigo... y liberaré a todos de ti.  
La reina parecía adolorida, pero no estaba afectada. Se río de mí.  
-Has hecho una gran hazaña al atravesar mi abdomen, autosacrificandote, pero es inútil...  
Mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta hasta unos segundos de que un fuego había comenzado a arder en ella. En su descuido me dejó caer, mientras que de mi propio abdomen salía una gran cantidad de sangre y caía del piso 34.  
Vi por una ventana al caer el rostro de Jacob. No entendía que ocurría y estaba por saltar para ayudarme, pero se dio vuelta para luchar.  
Para mí, estaba bien morir así, protegiendo a los que podías, después de todo estaba sola...  
La palabra retumbo en mi ser y me di cuenta de lo que significaba esa palabra. No volvería a ver a Raiden, no volvería a ver a Seth... Seth, como quería conocerlo, como quería saber más de él. Era un ser que me intrigaba, y Raiden... como nunca le pude decir lo que sentía por él.  
Nadie me acompañaría a la muerte. Estaba sola.  
¡Sola!


	12. Strike of sanity

Strike of sanity

Empezó más rápido de lo que mis ojos fueron capaces de detectar. Las ataduras que estaban alrededor de mis brazos y me encadenaban a la silla fueron rotas en menos de un milisegundo, lo mismo con las que ataban mis pies. Finalmente el metal que me encerraba en la habitación fue fundido. La pared había sido derretida por alguien y no sabía quien, pero en vista de que tenía el aire fresco frente a mí, salí de un salto de la habitación para poder respirar como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba.  
Estaba en el balcón trasero del piso 34. Ya estaba fuera del alcanze del gas y podía atreverme a respirar sin miedo a la muerte.  
Miré al sol, como recién estaba apareciendo señalando el inicio de un amanecer en ruinas. La ciudad estaba infestada por tantos vampiros salvajes como nunca había visto nunca. Miles de neofitos, matando a miles de personas indefensas, ¿Esto era lo que había pasado mientras estaba incosnciente? ¿Acaso el fin de los días se acercaba y los cazadores solo nos castigaban? Nunca había pensado en que una masacre así fuese posible. Simplemente en Salisbury, ya las personas estaban condenadas, como si la esperanza de la vida se hubiese acabado de repente, ¿Qué podía hacer yo por ellos? Yo, quien había perdido todo lo que le podía importar. Lo único que me quedaba era la esperanza de encontrar un indicio de Leah. La esperanza de tener esperanza. Tan pátetico, tan inútil, pero sabía que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Los rayos del sol alumbraban a las pobre personas que eran mordidas por vampiros, tratando de defenderse inútilmente. Sus cuerpos no estaban preparados como él mío, sus cuerpos eran frágiles, débiles, no tenían oportunidad algunas, es como ver a un dragón cazar un conejo. El conejo no tiene defensa alguna. Y yo, yo que podía luchar, no estaba haciendo nada. Veía como las personas comenzaban a perder sus familia, tal como me había pasado a mí y las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, ¿Cómo podía permitir tal atrocidad? Sin embargo, por la carencia de determinación que sufría, mi cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, por más que le pedía a mi cerebro que reaccionará y buscara un arma, había un lado de mi corazón que me gritaba, que gemía por el dolor. Ese gemido paralizaba mi cuerpo, pero fue peor, cuando vi la figura de Lily sangrando, cayendo al suelo.  
-¡LILY!- grité saliendo del trance que consumía mi cuerpo.  
Había un agujero en su abdome, por el cual se podía ver lo que estaba a su espalda. La velocidad de la caída era tan alta, que la muerte era segura, si sobrevivía, la herida la mataría, si es que no lo hacía la caída. El cuerpo de Lily era fuerte,pero nunca habría podido sobrevivir a eso. La impotencia cubrió mi cuerpo. Una lágrima cayó, cuando a mí lado pasó a toda velocidad el vampiro Carlisle.  
-La salvaré- me aseguró.  
Junto con él, tras de mí apareció Seth, que miró con horror como Lily caía. El sol daba en su tercia piel blanca, lo cual también iluminaba la sangre color escarlata que ascendía, a la vez que el cuerpo descendía.  
Seth le dio un golpe al suelo y retumbó como un semi temblor.  
Vimos como Carlisle llegó a la acera de Salisbury a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo de Lily, y no solo eso, sino también como de sus manos un resplandor dorado era emitido. El abdomen de Lily comenzaba a regenerarse a medida que la luz le tocaba el cuerpo.  
El alivio me recorrió medio segundo y se desvaneció cuando vi que un vampiro estaba por atacarlos, ansiando la sangre de Lily. No iba a permitir que muriese, no, ya no podía aguantarlo más, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar mi escopeta.  
Salté, esperando a que la bajada terminase y que con el impacto de la caída destruyese al vampiro con un solo golpe, sin embargo algo sucedió. El tiempo se detuvo. Me quedé flotando en el aire, consciente de como todo a mi alrededor se congelaba, todo estaba tan quieto, tan inmovil, incluso mi propio cuerpo que la intriga y la ansiedad se convirtieron en miedo.  
-Tonto- me dijo una voz, que resonó como un eco-. Cinco años, y no los aprovechas... ¿Quieres terminar con tu vida de inmediato?  
Sentí un gélido tacto en mis brazos, pero mi piel no se contrajo, no hubo ningún movimiento, no obstante tras unos segundos fui capaz de crear una mueca, feliz de haber recuperado el la movilidad facial, pero al mismo tiempo algo asustado por la figura que estaba a mi alrededor, que vestía de un hermoso vestidos purpura y una chaqueta de leopardo. Me mostró su rostro. Las chasquillas evitaban que sus ojos tuvieran un contacto directo con los míos, pero noté que sus pupilas eran completamente negras, pero de un negro más profundo que cualquiera que hubiese visto nunca, un profundo y aterrador negro que cubría completamente sus ojos y presagiaba la destrucción, como un dios de la muerte.  
-Has tenido suerte- me dijo entre risas, acariciando mi cabello-. Pero al mismo tiempo no. Cuando bebes sangre de vampiro, ganas ciertas caracteristicas de vampiros, aún así sigues siendo humano, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la juntas con la sangre de un licántropo? Y peor aún, no un mero metamorfo, sino un hijo de la luna.  
No podía hablar, sin embargo mis cejas se arquearon en muestra de desaprobación, en busca de un metodo para ocultar el terror que se hundía en las venas de mi cuerpo. Era horrible. Era espelusnante, y sin embargo era fascinante, estaba a su merced. Todo en ella, desde su largo cabello purpura, hasta sus pies, era completamente fascinante, más que de cualquier vampiro que hubiese visto en el pasado, ¿Acaso era esa la fascinación que provocaban los vampiros más antiguos?  
-Cáncer - dijo contestando a su propia pregunta-. Y ranmificado. Tenías cinco años de vida Raiden, no obstante, esa loba te está dando vida, la vida para sobreponerte al cáncer, su vida, ¿Así es como la desperdicias? Debes odiarla.  
Mi expresión pasó a mostrar el profundo terror en mi rostro, ya no podía ocultarlo más, ¿Esa era la razón? ¿Leah estaba dando su vida por mí? ¿No estaba muerta? No sabía si alegrarme, enfadarme, entristecerme o alocarme. Simplemente sentí como el flujo de emociones trataba de recobrarle a mi cuerpo su movilidad, mas la mujer que tenía en frente mío me tomó en brazos para llevarme al suelo suavemente, descendiendo como si fuese un ángel en pleno vuelo.  
Una vez que tocamos la superficie, ella desapareció de mi vista un segundo, y luego apareció con mi escopeta en sus manos.  
Como mi cuerpo seguía inmovil, ella puso el arma en mi brazo, el cual levantó y se quedó congelado en el aire, cerró cuatro dedos alrededor del arma, y uno en el gatillo. Luego fue retrocediendolo, mientras apuntaba a su pecho.  
-Nos veremos pronto, Raiden el cazador- y diciendo eso apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada contra su pecho.  
No vi cuando la bala llegó a su pecho, pero vi como el vampiro que estaba por atacar a Lily caía al suelo completamente indefenso. La bala estaba hecha para transmitir sondas electricas que cancelaran el pensamiento y que luego se sobrecargaran para causar un incendio interno. Una muerte segura para cualquier vampiro, y éste no fue la excepción.  
Retomar la movilidad de mi cuerpo fue más difícil de lo que me había imaginado, sin embargo, noté que me movía mucho más rápido que mi entorno.  
Disparé rápidamente a todos los vampiros que vi cerca mío, y prescencie como las balas iban a sus cuerpos inmoviles, lentamente, pero finalmente llegaban al blanco eliminando sus existencias. Deje el arma un momento y me volteé para ver a Carlisle, cuyo resplandor brillaba cada vez menos.  
Un segundo parecía ser una eternidad, estaba moviendome tan rápido que los segundos se volvían minutos, pero duró poco, porque en poco tiempo sentí como una rama de árbol me caía en a cabeza y el tiempo volvía a su cauce. Todo parecía moverse como normalmente.  
Los vampiros que presenciaron el tiroteo me vieron con horror y huyeron.  
Yo me volteé para presenciar la curación.  
-Vaya don que tienes- no estaba listo para hablar de todo lo sucecido.  
-Lo he estado perfeccionando con el tiempo- me explicó-. Hoy en día puedo regenerar organos perdidos, pero si la persona muere... Lily ha tenido suerte, llegué justo a tiempo.  
-Es fuerte.  
Vi como Seth bajaba en su forma de lobo. Llegó en poco tiempo con nosotros, listo para luchar en caso de que tuviese que hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo está?  
El hecho de escuchar su voz en mi mente fue desconcertante, pero de inmediato recuperé la compostura.  
-¿Desde cuándo usas telepatía?  
-No lo sé... descubrí hace poco que podía expandir mi mente y hablar a la mente de otros... resulta útil cuando no puedes formular palabras. Pero más importante, ¿Cómo está ella?  
-Sobrevivirá, parece que el doctor es bastante hábil.  
Sth se quedó presenciando la curació hasta que llegó a su final. En todo ese tiempo me dediqué a disparar a los vampiros neófitos que se nos acercaban.  
Las declaraciones de la mujer que había estado frente a mí me habían revuelto la mente, me habían dejado confuso, y por fin sentí un flechazo de esperanza.  
-Ella debe saber donde está Leah- pensé-. Si logro encontrarla y hacerla hablar... podré encontrarla.  
Pensar en poder ver a Leah nuevamente llenaba a mi ser de alegría. Quería poder presenciar su sonrisa nuevamente, presenciar su enojo, compartir su tristeza, poder convertirnos en un solo ser.  
La amaba, perderla sería como ser cortado en dos, no podría seguir viviendo sin ella. Tener la esperanza de que estuviese viva me mantenía a mi vivo, mientras supiese que su existencia no se había desvanecido por completo podría seguir adelante, buscandola por la eternidad, hasta que al final la pudiese encontrar.  
Seth tenía razón. Su muerte no había sido definitiva.  
El paisaje de sangre que tenía frente a mí no era nada más que la prueba de que debía seguir adelante, la prueba de que debía detener esta locura. Los cazadores, ya no iban a seguir ayudandonos. Los Cullen, los licántropos, Lily y yo eramos los únicos que podíamos hacer algo, los únicos que podríamos enfrentar está amenaza. Tenía dos misiones por delante. Derrocar a la reina de los condenados y encontrar a Leah. Luego podría cobrar venganza contra Alex, pero en ese momento lo primordial eran esas dos cosas. Nada podía importar más.  
El mundo había sido revuelto. Pronto los Vulturi, nuestros más antiguos enemigos junto con la reina, se aliarían para dar inicio a una era de sangre, muerte, hasta que el mundo conociese su final, en un infierno de un odio eterno, sangre eterna, y carencia de amor. No podía permitir que sucediese. Había vampiros buenos, pero no todos lo eran. La gran mayoría cedían a sus instintos por la sangre humana, eliminando sus vidas. Humanos, que pasarían por la perdida como yo. No podía dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran con el mundo. El mundo no era solo suyo, el mundo es de todos. No es solo de los licántropos, de los humanos o de los vampiros, es de todos.  
Había que detenerlos.  
-Se ha desatado la guerra- comenté al aire.  
-No hay duda de eso... los otros están del otro lado del edificio peleando...  
-¿Por qué no estás con ellos?  
-Para proteger a Lily.  
-Yo puedo hacer eso, puedes ir Seth, tu manada está peleando.  
Escuché como Seth esbozaba un gruñido, que luego se convirtió en risa.  
-¿Y dónde está mi libertad? Manada, manada, manada... ¡No solo soy un lobo! ¡También soy un humano y tengo derecho a elegir mi propio camino...! Leah se dio cuenta de eso y eligió su propio camino... lo que la condujo a ti.  
-¿Acaso quieres tener su mismo final?  
-Lo que quiero es encontrar lo que para ella fuiste tú... alguien para mí, alguien solo para mí...  
Nunca hubiese esperado escuchar esas palabras de Seth, sin embargo estaba seguro de que eran sinceras. Lo que habíamos tenido Leah y yo fue tan hermoso, que deseaba que todos pudieran tener la oportunidad de tener algo así, pero sin nuestro trágico descenlace... no, la historia todavía está por ser contada.  
-La encontrarás Seth, la encontrarás. Pero dime, ¿Acaso crees que Lily...?  
Juré por un minuto que la cara lobuna de Seth se había sonrojado, pero era imposible, sin embargo sus ojos mostraron cierta vergüenza, demostrando mi teoría.  
-Me gusta su forma de ser... tan segura de si misma y libre... como el viento, no está atada a nada... me gustaría ser como ella.  
-Así que sigues su modelo.  
Seth asintió.  
Finalmente Carlisle se apartó de su cuerpo un segundo, para luego levantarlo y entregarmelo.  
-Está muy débil- me dijo-. Tiene una infección, necesita muchos antibioticos y descanso.  
Le devolví el cuerpo a sus brazos.  
-¿Puedes encargarte de ella? Hay algo que debo confirmar.  
-Escúchame Raiden. Tienes que tener cuidado, hay vampiros muy antiguos, más de lo que alguna vez te hayas enfrentado, su conocimiento puede confundirte y matarte.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-¡Voy contigo Raiden! ¡Yo debo provarme algo a mí mismo! ¡Tengo que demostrarme que soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo! Si no lo hago, no seré capaz de ver a Leah de nuevo.  
-En ese caso, ¡A la carga, Seth!


	13. Goodbye

Goodbye is peace.

La muerte se sembraba por cualquier parte en que mi escopeta disparaba. La condena estaba dada para las personas de Salisbury, en este amanecer en ruinas. Eran como las cinco de la mañana y las sombras consumían los cuerpos de las victimas cobradas por la sed de los vampiros adversarios.  
Carlisle trataba de salvar a los que podía, que no eran muchos, por lo cual ya no estaba en nuestra vista.  
Seth y yo teníamos que pelear y destruir a tantos vampiros como podíamos. Mi escopeta no hacía cese al fuego, era imparable, aunque mi convicción flaqueaba y cuando eso ocurría la imagen de Leah me daba esperanzas.  
El cielo estaba cubierto de la sangre humana y de la ponzoña de los vampiros.  
Los humanos en su desesperación quemaban todo lo que se encontraban, llevándose a unos vampiros con ellos, pero la perdida humana era peor, mucho peor.  
Seth descuartizaba a los que estaban cerca de nosotros y yo mataba a disparos a los que atentaban acercarse. La única instancia en que se acercaban y en la cual Seth los eliminaba era cuando tenía que recargar.  
Éramos dos bestias destruyendo a un ejército de vampiros, y sin embargo la tristeza rodeaba a Seth. Trataba de dejarse llevar por el instinto, pero para él matar a un vampiro era tan atroz como matar a un humano. El instinto lo rodeaba, pero las emociones no le abandonaban. Simplemente estaba convencido "son ellos o yo", no había nada más que matar.  
Era horrible, pero así era. Los vampiros no son invencible, pero al ser inmortales, casi nunca piensan en la posibilidad de ser destruidos, lo cual los hace diferentes a los humanos. Para los humanos la muerte es una parte de ellos, los moldea, los acosa, los vuelve locos, los vampiros no pueden ser humanos por esa razón, pero aún así conservaban sentimientos humanos. Podía detectarlo en sus miradas cuando los eliminaba, podía detectar sus emociones dirigidas a un infinito vacío por causa mía.  
Entendía el horror de Seth, pero no lo compartía, no iba a dejar que estos seres que habían apartado a personas inocentes de sus familias se llevaran mi vida o la de Seth, y sin embargo, ¿Cuántos vampiros tenían familia como los Cullen y estaba separando? No era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que luchar, tenía que proteger a Seth y protegerme a mí, tenía que estar vivo para poder buscar a Leah.  
El único vampiro contra el que realmente quería pelear, el único al que realmente quería matar era Alex. El desastre que había en Salisbury, las personas muertas, los vampiros muertos, la sangre derramada, los paisajes destrozados por las flamas que infestaban el cielo y la tierra era solo su culpa.  
Mi odio era absoluto, quería eliminarlo cuanto antes, hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que había hecho, hacerlo pagar, tomar su vida en mis manos y aplastarla como un insecto. Él se había llevado a Leah, él había liberado a la reina. Era la reencarnación del demonio en persona y yo debía librar al mundo de su peste.  
Por fin el ataque dio un alto al fuego temporal. La pila de cuerpos a nuestro alrededor superaban a los ciento noventa y tres soldados vampiros. Seth era una maquina de destrucción cuando tenía que serlo, pero lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, porque Seth quería crear, no destruir.  
Seth es una persona amable, bondadosa, da todo por los demás, escondiendo su ruptura interna. Tenía una madre destrozada, un padre cuyo recuerdo cayó al vacío, un padre al que amó y seguía amando en su corazón lastimado y una hermana desaparecida. Quería cargar con todo eso solo, quitarles el dolor a los demás y conservarlo el mismo.  
Quería sufrir por todos y estaba causando el sufrimiento de vampiros, criaturas que no son humanas, pero sienten como humanos. La locura estaba por consumirlo.  
-Eres una bestia Seth.  
- Las bestias no piensan, las bestias no sienten lo que yo he sentido… matar a todos estos seres… matarlos es tan horrible, desvanecer sus expectativas del futuro al vacío… creo que me volveré loco  
-Seth, tienes que dejarte gobernar por el instinto en la batalla, te llevará al frenesí y el frenesí te protegerá de la locura. La razón debe usarse para combatir, pero no debes dejar que te consuma completamente o la locura causada por el hecho de matar te perseguirá. Son ellos o tú, es tu elección.  
- ¡Y la llevé a cabo! Pero… no es fácil.  
-Solo porque veas en libros, o en televisión que la gente se mutila, no significa que sea fácil.  
- Eso es muy cierto.  
Me había ganado el respeto y el compañerismo de Seth, algo no muy difícil en verdad. No era difícil encariñarse con él, tenía un poder para hacer que las personas se relajaran ante su presencia y disfrutasen de su compañía, un poder que deseaba tener. Era el tipo de persona que te hacía pensar que todo saldría bien y que te lograba hacer ver el significado de la existencia, tanto mortal como inmortal. Seth no era una bestia, no era un licántropo cualquiera, no era un sádico, ni un asesino. Era el retrato de la bondad.  
Le sonreí. Por fin teníamos algo de paz, sin embargo duró muy poco, porque el sol saliente iluminó a una figura que se acercaba a nosotros a través del fuego, saliendo de él como si fuera simple humo.  
Una figura hermosa, una mujer morena, cuya piel tenía un resplandor color zafiro más destellante que el diamante. Hermosa y cubierta en oro que daba un brillo opaco en comparación a su piel y solo cubría sus partes intimas.  
-Queen of damned.  
Seth fue al ataque tan pronto escuchó la pronunciación de su nombre, para así poder acabar con esto. Sus cuatro patas volaron a toda velocidad y su mandíbula se abrió para descuartizar a la culpable de todo lo ocurrido.  
Sin embargo la reacción de la vampiresa fue rápida. Esquivó el ataque en menos de un segundo antes del impacto y luego con su mano cortó a Seth, como si fuese un cuchillo de ópalo cortando mantequilla, le rebanó parte del lomo, casi separándolo de su cuerpo y cubriendo los aires con el color carmesí de su sangre.  
El impacto fue tan rápido que Seth ni siquiera pudo gritar.  
Mi vista casi se perdió ante la escena, no podía, ni quería creerlo. Seth había sido casi descuartizado.  
Corrí a atraparlo en el aire que lo arrastraba unos centímetros atrás. Al atraparlo, lo abracé tratando de contener la hemorragia, la horrible hemorragia, mientras me sumía en la desesperanza y el terror a la perdida.  
Y como un rayo de esperanza, el sonido del motor del High Flare inundó el espacio. Al mirar hacia los cielos noté las figuras de los refuerzos.  
Lily conduciendo, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, Reneesme, Quil, Embry y Sam. Habían venido a salvarnos, como si la luz inundara una ola de oscuridad.  
Carlisle fue el primero en saltar, y todos lo siguieron, a excepción de Lily, Jacob y Reneesme.  
Carlisle al llegar a mi lado y al de Seth uso su don para poder restaurar la piel., la sangre y algo de la carne perdida de Seth.  
-Lo salvaré- me aseguré-. Seth ha ayudado demasiado a mi familia como para dejarlo morir.  
-Y tú has ayudado a proteger a Seth- me dijo Quil sonriendo-. Eso es más que suficiente como para merecer nuestra ayuda.  
-Y has hecho feliz a Leah- me dijo Bella sonriendo, una vez que tocó el suelo-. Por eso los Cullen te ayudarán, ella es una de nosotros.  
"Nosotros". Nunca me había sentido tan… integro a algo, sentir que tenía camaradas en los quien podía confiar… había pasado mucho desde que había confiado en alguien así, claro, confiaba en Leah más que en cualquiera, pero sentir a tanta gente dispuesta a pelear por mí…. Tenía que ayudarlos.  
Le deje el cuidado de Seth a Carlisle y rebusqué en mi chaqueta una bala color esmeralda. La miré de reojo una vez que la encontré. Esa bala tomaría mi energía vital para dar un disparo mortal. Quizá era la única forma de vencer a la reina de los condenados. , sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, si mis amigos me iban a proteger poniendo su vida al límite, lo mínimo que podía hacer era poner mi propia vida al límite.  
-¡Distraigan a la reina!- grité-. ¡Voy a preparar un disparo mortal! ¡Pero necesito tiempo!  
-¡Roger!  
Tan pronto como puse la bala en la escopeta sentí como extraía mi fuerza, como si comenzase a acabarse mi energía, pero tenía que esperar, así el disparo sería más poderoso y podría ganar de un solo golpe, tenía que esperar a estar al límite de mi vida para dar una muerte certera.  
Treinta segundos.  
Un minuto.  
Un minuto y medio.  
Dos minutos.  
La energía que me extraía era increíble, era demasiada, comencé a sudar, pero me rehusaba a jalar el gatillo todavía, tenía que asegurarme de que funcionara, de lo contrario sería un tiro en vano, justo lo que no podía ser.  
El ambiente se mezcló con el fervor de la batalla. Los lobos protegían a los Cullen y los Cullen a los lobos. Si veían que un grupo corría peligro, el otro grupo se dirigía a su protección, sin embargo parecía un juego para la reina, como si fuese un adulto contra unos cuantos niños.  
Cinco minutos.  
Seis minutos y veinte segundos.  
Seis minutos y cincuenta segundos.  
Comencé a sentirme vacío, pero mi existencia no estaba en riesgo. Estaba tentado por el deseo de jalar el gatillo, pero no podía todavía, podía ser más fuerte y lo haría más fuerte, llevaría mi vida al límite.  
La batalla se tornó peor, Jasper y Emmet salieron heridos, estaban tan mal que tuvieron que sacarlos entre Alice, Rosalie y Esme.  
A Bella le habían abierto el canal, sin mencionar que a Edward lo destrozaron del hombro al torso cuando intentó protegerla. Quil y Embry fueron en su ayuda, pero solo lograron derramar sangre, primero les hicieron cortes poco profundos en las patas y cuando se tambalearon se abrieron heridas en sus cuellos. Sam que fue en su ayuda terminó igual.  
Ocho minutos.  
Nueve minutos y cinco segundos.  
-La sangre del híbrido será mía- anunció la reina-. Me volverá aún más fuerte…  
Vi como Jacob saltó del High Flare con una convicción en su rostro lobuno como nunca había visto. Estaba decidido, iba a dar su vida por Reneesme si hacía falta, no la iba a dejar sufrir, no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, no iba a permitir que se le abriese la más mínima herida, estaba en un trance tan fuerte sumido en su deseo de protección que su ataque surtió efecto, abrió una herida en el brazo de la reina con sus colmillos, pero eso a la reina solo le dolió en su orgullo y cortó a Jacob tan mal como a Seth, el cual terminó en el aire.  
Carlisle tuvo que tratarlo a él de inmediato para evitar su muerte.  
Diez minutos.  
Mi vida ya estaba al límite y me permití jalar el gatillo.  
-Death Canon.  
Mi pronunciación fue débil, pero se hizo escuchar. El disparo fue sordo una vez jalé el gatillo, pero más rápido que cualquier otro. Caí cuando la bala atravesó el abdomen a la reina.  
Una vez que caí me casi me devoró la inconsciencia, estaba completamente agotado, no obstante vi como se desprendía en un radio de ocho kilómetros una onda expansiva que mataba todo lo que encontraba.  
Nos salvamos por la protección de Bella, de otra forma habríamos muerto.  
El High Flare también estaba protegido, volaba tan alto que la onda expansiva no llegó, pero en sí, esa onda mató casi todo lo que tenía vida a nuestro alrededor.  
¿Tanto poder tengo? Fue la primera pregunta que rozó mi mente, pero luego el "¿Por qué?" consumió mis pensamientos al ver que la reina estaba cubierta en su sangre, casi muerta, pero viva. Mi disparo no tuvo el efecto esperado, solo la había debilitado.  
El High Flare disparó un rayo causando que lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la reina retrocediese al menos unos ocho kilómetros y luego el mismo High Flare chocó contra la reina.  
Era un kamikaze hecho por Lily, para asegurar la destrucción de la reina.  
El cielo fue cubierto por una masa de fuego tras la explosión.  
Reuní la poca fuerza que me quedaba y grité junto con Seth su nombre.  
-¡LILY!


	14. Misericordia

Misericordia

Antes de que el impacto se diese, Nessie cayó en paracaídas en los brazos de su madre. Un segundo después, la ola de fuego inundó la ciudad.  
La ola que había causado la explosión destrozó todo en un radio de cinco kilómetros. Podía asumir que también había consumido a Lily.  
Todo aquello que alguna vez pareció haber tenido vida en el centro de Washington D.C estaba completamente destruido.  
Los vampiros seguían libres, las personas eran presas del terror, los monumentos y los edificios caían, a la vez que el mayor de los terrores caminaba alrededor de la capa de fuego.  
Después de todo lo que habíamos luchado, incluso después del kamikaze de Lily, seguía viva. La reina de los condenados.  
-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA!- mi grito pudo ser escuchado por muchos, estaba cayendo en la desesperación.  
La ciudad medio destruida, la desaparición de Leah, la ahora eminente muerte de Lily, y todo para que esa desgraciada siguiera con vida.  
Estaba en la desesperación absoluta.  
Pude sentir como Seth, aún mal herido, pasaba a mi lado y en su ira, iba en su forma de lobo contra la debilitada reina, sin embargo fue despedido devuelva con un simple golpe.  
Aún estando tan débil se mantenía poderosa. Mis ojos estaban llorosos. No sabía que más hacer, no estaba seguro de como proceder. Se suponía que era uno de los mejores cazadores por el manejo de mis emociones, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que las iba a manejar ahora?  
-Sangre...- susurraba la reina-. Sangre de la pequeña.  
Jacob, que no estaba del todo curado, creó inmediatamente, junto con Bella y Edward una barrera para Nessie. Delante de ella, estábamos el resto de los luchadores heridos, incluyéndome. Vampiros, licántropos y un cazador, todos casi al borde de la destrucción, nuestra vida estaba al límite y mi alma casi vacía.  
Miré al frente y pude ver que la reina solo me quería a mí, tenía una rabia impregnada en su cara cubierta de sangre. Noté que tenía un hueco, bajo el pecho izquierdo y que la cubría hasta la pierna izquierda. Estaba cubierta en sangre, pero aún así vivía, le faltaba la mitad de su abdomen y aún así me levantó del suelo.  
-Te respeto joven- me dijo sonriendo-. Quiero que sepas vaquero, que eres fuerte. Eres la primera criatura que me daña a tal magnitud, ¡Y pensar que fue un humano! Deberías sentirte orgulloso, le has dado algo de prestigio a tu raza.  
Levanté con debilidad el rifle con intención de dispararle a la cara, pero de inmediato me desarmó y con su dedo meñique me hizo la negativa.  
-Cariño, no se apunta a la persona que te habla- su voz era muy molesta y llena de burla-. En reconocimiento a tus logros, les dejaré tranquilos por hoy.  
Ya no aguantaba más, caí en la inconsciencia.

-Sola... tan sola... papá... lo siento tanto...  
Podía escuchar la lastimera voz de mi amada. De aquella que había sufrido tanto y que se encontraba en posición fetal, recostada en la nieve, a punto de congelarse.  
Estaba casi completamente desnuda, cubierta por una fina manta que a penas podía protegerla del frío.  
Me recosté a su lado y la abracé.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Soy yo.  
-Tú... que bueno que vinieses... estoy por desaparecer.  
-No desaparezcas.  
-Ella me quiere allá, no me quiere aquí.  
-¿Quién?  
-¡Te amo!- me gritó, mientras lloraba-. ¡Raiden, te amo tanto!  
-Y yo también.  
No pensaba soltarla, por más fuerte que fuese la ventisca, por más frío que fuese el aire, o por más irreal que este sueño fuese, no deseaba abandonarla, podría olvidarme de todo y quedarme con ella así por siempre, sin importar el frío, mientras estuviese abrazándola, para mí todo estaría bien.

-Hora de resurrección, 5:00 A.M  
Había abierto los ojos muy abruptamente. Estaba en una camilla, muy débil. Había muchos heridos, no era el único que se encontraba en la sala de emergencia siendo atendido por el doctor Carlisle Cullen.  
Seth se veía muy recompuesto al verme con vida. Estaba con una venda en su brazo y me miraba con alegría y preocupación.  
Por las palabras de Carlisle, seguramente había bordeado a la muerte. Mi alma había estado al límite, ¿cuánto habría dormido? ¿Cuánto me habría perdido?  
-Ser un doctor que no duerme ha sido útil a la hora de resucitarte Raiden, y también a la hora de atender a otros pacientes.  
-¿Cuánto?  
-Dos días en coma, empeoraste hace una hora- Carlisle no se veía cansado, sino atareado-. Vigilalo Seth, debo atender a muchos más.  
Carlisle abandonó la habitación, dejándonos a mí y Seth solos.  
Él se recostó en la pared verde, mientras suspiraba profundamente y me miró con profunda tristeza, como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo a un cachorro. Se sentía horrible por sus acciones, y pude detectar la impotencia al no ser capaz de vencer a la reina.  
-Siempre pensé que al ser un hombre lobo mi misión era proteger, y que sería el salvador del mundo, que sería capaz de evitar catástrofes y luchar contra los eclipses de la felicidad- me reveló con tristeza-. Ahora me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota. Un maldito niño que ha perdido la inocencia... no, mi inocencia fue asesinada con el primer cadáver que cayó junto a mis colmillos. ¿Qué clase de héroe permite la destrucción que hoy se ha dado? Por fin he entendido que no soy especial, tener este poder no me vuelve un héroe, sino un mero... soldado- pude escuchar como comenzaba a gimotear y vi como caían sus lágrimas-. ¡Lo odio! Siempre me abatí a las ordenes de Jacob, ya que creía que así encontraría el camino correcto para unir a los vampiros y a los licántropos, pero aún así no he podido hacer nada. Esa vampiresa... me había jurado no sentir odio... me había jurado hacer la diferencia. No he podido evitar ni uno ni lo otro. Raiden... ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Deja de combatir- le pedí-. Eres demasiado bueno para ello. Me di cuenta mientras luchábamos, tú quieres paz, no puedes enfrentarte a una guerra.  
-¡Sí que puedo Raiden y lo haré!- su grito me había dejado perplejo. Se levantó del suelo con ira-. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ser un súper héroe, pero también me he dado cuenta de que soy uno de los pocos que quiere y puede proteger a los humanos. Por eso... sin importar cuan doloroso sea, debo defender mis ideales, y luchar por lo que creo. Es lo que Leah quisiera.  
-Lo dices como si estuviese muerta.  
-Lo siento, pero después de lo que pasó con papá... he comenzado a aceptar la posibilidad...  
-Sé que está viva- le aseguré-. Y la encontraré.  
-¿Entonces quieres una pista?  
Volteé mi vista con odio hacia la puerta al reconocer la voz que nos había hablado. La cara de Seth también se había descompuesto.  
Alex estaba en el borde de la puerta, mirándonos con auto satisfacción.


	15. Trato

**Trato**

Estaba tan furioso mirando el rostro alegre de Alex. Sus cabellos negros se balanceaban en por la brisa de viento que corría alrededor de la habitación, mientras que su sonrisa inundaba a todo mi ser de una inmensurable ira, sin embargo me encontraba atrapado por cadenas que tomaban la forma de vendajes. Mi cuerpo apenas se podía mover y me veía resignado a solo apuntar con el dedo a la persona que más odiaba y que más odiaría.  
Seth se encontraba igual que yo. El pobre adolescente estaba tan adolorido como yo, a penas podía mantenerse en pie, y sin embargo quería desgarrar a ese vampiro tanto como yo, aquél que nos trajo la desgracia.  
Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y estábamos muy débiles como para poder hacer algo que lograse detenerlo.  
Primero fue a por Seth y le inyectó algo. Tenía una jeringa escondida bajo la manga del terno blanco que llevaba puesto. Seth se desplomó en las baldosas verdes inconsciente, mordiendo el polvo, pero todavía respirando. Fuese lo que fuese, aquello que le inyectó no era mortal.  
Sin embargo me sentí lleno de inseguridad, rabia y pronto de mucho terror, cuando Alex sacó un cuchillo de diamante para abrirse un tajo bajo la muñeca. La sangre comenzó a salir a chorros, no obstante Alex la había atrapado en un vaso que llevaba consigo. Y era grande, al menos medía doce centímetros y tenía un gran volumen.  
No se demoró nada en introducirme la sangre a la boca. Quise escupir la sangre en el acto, sin embargo, ya había pasado por mi faringe antes de que pudiese causar cualquier tipo de reflujo.  
Sentí repugnancia, había tomado la sangre de muchos vampiros y de muchos hombres lobos, sin embargo esta no era la sangre que deseaba, sino la que repudiaba, pensar en que ahora parte de la vida de Alex corría por mis venas fortaleciéndome, me hacía querer apuñalarme en el pecho para sacar la sangre que estaba siendo guiada a él para ser bombeada a todo mi sistema.  
De inmediato comencé a sentir el efecto. Como las heridas se cicatrizaban, como la voz y la fuerza me volvían. Me despertaba como un chorro de agua fría y me revitalizaba como si hubiese tragado del elixir de la juventud.  
Mi torso estaba completamente bien, solo quedaban cicatrices, largas líneas alrededor de mis pectorales y mi abdomen. Podía sentir como las extremidades me respondían a la velocidad de siempre. Nunca, la sangre de ningún ser me había dado este tipo de regeneración tan instantánea. Era inquietante, de cierta manera me molestaba, porque sabía lo que significaba. Alex era fuerte.  
Seth se reintegró rápidamente. Se levantó de golpe tan recuperado como yo.  
Me dirigí a la perchera y cubrí mi torso desnudo con la chaqueta de cuero que ahí descansaba y me puse mi sombrero. Luego tomé la escopeta que yacía a un lado de la puerta (Carlisle había tomado una buena decisión al dejarme el arma al alcance) y la levanté a la altura de la cabeza de Alex. Me aseguré de que estuviera cargada. Tenía tres balas listas para ser disparadas. Seth estaba listo para transformarse.  
Alex comenzó a aplaudir.  
-Te felicito Raiden, nunca, ningún ser logró hacerle tanto daño a la reina.  
Disparé sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin embargo fallé. Alex era incluso más rápido que Edward. Estaba tras de mí, con la escopeta en sus manos.  
Seth lo miró con furia.  
-Que agresivo. Y yo que estaba por decirte algo bueno.  
-Lo que es bueno para ti es mierda para mí.  
-¿Incluso la ubicación de Leah?  
Oh dios, ¿Y cree que me va a engañar ante tal estereotipo del malo bueno?. Sin embargo vi como en Seth los ojos se iluminaron con cierta esperanza. La inocencia e ingenuidad en su grado máximo. Sin embargo eso era lo que hacía a Seth un soñador, una característica que no podía perder, puesto que es la necesaria para triunfar en esta guerra.  
Alex se mostró complacido con la expresión de Seth y apartándose unos metros de mí, sacó de su terno algo que yo pude reconocer inmediatamente, algo que Leah se había llevado consigo antes de desaparecer. El bastón de Hades.  
Miré a Alex con furia y sin dudarlo, con mi mano derecha tomé su cuello y lo arrojé contra la pared.  
-¿Qué le has hecho?  
-Aunque quisiera, nada puedo hacerle.  
-¿Y quieres que nosotros te demos la oportunidad de eliminarla?  
Alex me sonrió y volvió a aplaudir una vez más. Ya sabía que la falta de oxigeno no podría dañarlo y sin embargo quise apretar más fuerte su cuello con la esperanza de lograr separar su cabeza de su cuerpo. Alex no hacía más que sonreír y seguía hablando con calma.  
-¡Bingo! Siempre has sido inteligente Raiden, más que muchos soberbios vampiros que he conocido.  
-¡Hijo de puta!  
Seth le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Vi como la mejilla de Alex llegaba a hundirse en su rostro, y sin embargo mantenía esa cara de petulancia imborrable. No importaba que tanto Seth lo golpease, él seguía sonriendo, y no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, sus ojos violeta mostraban una satisfacción que me sacaba de quiso. Finalmente le dije a Seth que se detuviera.  
-¡No me detengas Raiden! ¡Le voy a sacar la verdad!  
-¡Estamos cayendo en su juego Seth! ¡Hay otros medios!  
-¡¿Cómo cuáles?!  
De inmediato mi mano izquierda entró en el terno de Alex y pude sentir el rechazo de Alex. Por primera vez pude ver la incertidumbre, la ansiedad y algo de rabia cruzar sus ojos. Nos separó a mí y a Seth de él con un solo empujón que nos retrocedió hasta la pared, sin embargo yo había obtenido lo que quería. Sabía que él mantendría un rasgo de su previa vida humana y donde lo guardaría. Había cazado muchos vampiros como para no saberlo.  
Había alcanzado a sacar un colgante con un medallon, el cual al abrirse mostraba la foto de una joven mujer. "Samanta Letice" "1970-". ¡Sigue viva!. Mi chantaje podía cobrar importancia ahora.  
-¡Devuélveme a mí hija!- ordenó Alex con furia.  
-Ni que estuviera loco.  
Sentí como las manos de Alex tomaban mi mano izquierda y mi cuello, sin embargo yo me rehusaba a entregarle el medallon. En sus ojos se destacó una rabia inmensurable. Sabía que solo obtendría el colgante al matarme, pero me necesitaba con vida. Estaba cruzando un gran dilema. Sus ojos se hundieron en la impotencia y finalmente me soltó.  
-Te lo juro Raiden, te juro que si no te necesitara vivo.  
-Pero me necesitas... y yo también, así que ya sabes. Yo sé quien es tu hija y encontrarla no será más que un par de tramites. El su corazón quedé destrozado por diamante es tu decisión.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-No sé que podamos hacer yo y Seth para ayudar a Leah, sin embargo no tenemos ninguna pista. Hagamos un trato. Nos guías a Leah, y tan pronto la recuperemos te devuelvo el recuerdo de tu hija y te garantizo su seguridad.  
-¿Por medio de qué?  
-Un pacto de sangre.  
Alex y Seth me quedaron mirando perplejos. El pacto de sangre es el acto sobrenatural más poderoso que existe, te obliga a mantener tu pacto, tu sangre vivirá por ese pacto y no podrás evitar mantenerlo, deberá ser la carga de tu alma por el resto de tu existencia.  
Finalmente Alex accedió.  
-El pacto lo haremos una vez que Leah este segura.  
-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Alex fríamente-. Es un largo viaje hasta Osorno.  
-¿Osorno?- preguntó Seth.  
-Nos vamos a Chile.


	16. Final del libro 2 El corazón

El corazón

Teníamos que hacer una parada antes de tomar el avión a Chile... en realidad dos.  
La primera era en Forks y la segunda en Washington. El avión dejaba atrás la imagen de la muerte que nos traía Salisbury. Como estábamos en una nave de cazadores, la velocidad era el triple o cuadriple de la de un avión normal y llegaríamos en pocas horas a nuestro destino, y sin embargo me pareció que esas horas serían fatales para los Cullen que habían decidido quedarse a proteger Salisbury.  
La primera parada era para que Seth pudiese explicarle todo a su madre, seguramente la empalagaría con la historia del héroe y una promesa de salvar a su hermana a toda costa. Así es Seth, el chico sensible y soñador que toma el rol del héroe. Lo haría mejor que yo. No tenía dudas de ello, Seth estaba cubierto de vitalidad, sueños y determinación, él se fundiría tanto con el papel del héroe que no me cabe dudas que lograría salvarlos a todos, si así realmente lo deseaba. Yo no podía ser así, al menos no encontraba en mí.  
Veía como Seth y su madre tenían una emotiva despedida, mientras mi espalda se recostaba en un gran árbol. Me traía una gran nostalgia recordar a mi madre. Tuve que observar a la pobre ser devorada, haber sido succionada hasta quedar sin nada en el cuerpo.  
Alex estaba a mi lado mirándome con serenidad y de cierta forma la escena le había causado una gran nostalgia en su expresión. Las hojas de los árboles primaverales cubrieron al bosque y con una sonrisa pensé en que por lo menos todavía había un lugar que no había sido tomado por el Apocalipsis. La verdadera crisis del planeta se había desatado, vampiros por un lado y otro organizados por una sádica reina. Los cazadores ahora trabajaban solos, por su cuenta, desorganizados, ¿Quién sabía que ayuda nos podían asegurar los licántropos? La única ayuda que tenía segura era los lobos de La Push y los Cullen, pero evidentemente no sería suficiente para brindarle protección a todo el planeta, ¿Y qué quedaba si no tratar? Ya no tenía mucho que perder, solo algo que encontrar. Pero lo había pensado dos veces. Por ver a Seth y a su madre una vez más juntos, en el bosque donde vuelan los pétalos de flores primaverales, por asegurar la vida a los recién nacidos y darles a conocer lo mejor del mundo, aunque lo perdiesen al día siguiente... por eso yo quería prolongar nuestra vida al menos un día más, mi cuerpo ya estaba dispuesta y mi mente aclarada, como si ya nada perturbase la laguna que formaba mi mente. Había razones para vivir un día más, días que valen la pena, tan buenos que los días trágicos del ayer merecen ser soportados. Lo sabía, porque Leah y yo nos reencontramos. Los dos niños que una vez se prometieron amor a su reencuentro lo habían conseguido, ¿Cómo no iba a ser eso hermoso? Aquellos que deseaban el fin del mundo, como Alex, seguramente habían perdido el horizonte, la felicidad y la esperanza en el mañana, y yo estuve por hasta que apareció Leah. Lo sabía, lucharía, la próxima vez que me enfrentara a la reina sería más fuerte, causaría la revolución y le quitaría el trono para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. El día en que dejemos de luchar por sobrevivir habremos perdido nuestra humanidad.  
Miré los ojos violeta de Alex. Era extraño, habría asegurado que una vez fueron dorados, aunque también una vez los vi rojos, ¿Qué pasaría para que sus ojos cambiasen tanto? Estaba seguro de que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería fundamental en mi historia, porque revelaba como era Alex en realidad. Tenía que saberlo o del lo contrario quedaría en eterno conflicto conmigo mismo.  
-¿Por qué tus ojos han vuelto a cambiar?  
-Porque terminé besando los pies del enemigo en la derrota.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-¿Tú crees que los vampiros tengamos corazón?  
-Por supuesto que no, es decir, su corazón se ha detenido.  
-¿En serio? ¿Crees que el corazón es tan simple como el órgano?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-El corazón es, por supuesto, la bomba que hace fluir sangre en el cuerpo. Pero, ¿No será algo más mágico y sobrenatural que eso? Algo que no te abandona.  
-No te sigo.  
-Para mí el corazón no se ha detenido. Pasé muchos años pensando en que ya nada me importaba, pero cuando me robaste ese colgante solo pude pensar en lo mucho que lo quería de vuelta. Como si mi pecho hubiese, por un instante, vuelto a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso será qué el corazón es el vínculo que tenemos con otros? Si estuviésemos completamente solos, el corazón en algún momento se detendría y no existiría, pero aún cuando he muerto, aún cuando no se mueve, puedo sentir... puedo tener emociones y sentimientos que creía muertos y he vuelto a pensar. ¿Vale la pena desecharlo?  
Me esta tendiendo una trampa. Era lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Primero había desviado mi pregunta con la reflexión sobre el corazón y finalmente intentaba hacer parecer que estaba de mi lado. Todavía no olvidaba (y menos perdonaba) que él era parte de los enemigos, un vampiro poderoso que rompió un sello milenario. No podía fiarme de él por más honestos y tristes que se viesen esos ojos. No caería en su juego.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo papá.  
-Ha pasado un largo tiempo Raiden.  
Fue un abrazo espontaneo y alegre. Era una verdadera felicidad, o lo más cercano a ella, que había tenido en mucho tiempo.  
Seth todavía estaba impresionado viendo el tamaño de la mansión en la que solía vivir.  
Papá sacó una gran caja de seda con la insignia de los Cullen en ella. Al abrirla miré con nostalgia la espada de Lily.  
-Carlisle la envió hace unos días.  
-Sabes hasta de Carlisle...  
-Y el fin del mundo también- me dijo riendo-. Tu tío hace lo que puede. Va a organizar a todos los que pueda para luchar contra el día del juicio.  
-Suena como algo a lo que él haría. El noble tío presidente...  
-Así es él.  
Seth seguía contemplando los pilares de mármol, el piso de mármol, las paredes de un profundo blanco recubiertas por cuadros renacentistas únicos. La casa de un exitoso, la cual no sentaba el estilo que yo aparentaba. Incluso Alex se mostraba impresionado.  
Mi padre río y me alegró escuchar la risa de sus gruesos labios.  
-Nunca imaginé viéndote con un licántropo y un vampiro de aliados- me dijo, mientras se arreglaba algunos de sus rizos rubios.  
-Yo nunca te imaginé como el hermano del presidente. Blanco, rubio, ojos azules, igual a Obama.  
-Tú sabes que él y yo en verdad no somos hermanos.  
-Sé que es un secreto que nadie quiere que se sepa.  
-Y por eso eres mi hijo.  
Seth me miraba con confusión, no entendía a lo que verdaderamente iba la conversación y en verdad no importaba mucho, después de todo la historia era muy complicada y el tiempo apremiaba, tiempo que quería usar recorriendo algunos rincones de un pasado agridulce, en el que quería rescatar esos momentos que en verdad disfruté. Recordaba como volvía de las misiones y papá siempre me recibía como si fuese un héroe para animarme, tratando de hacer desaparecer la expresión de asesino que rodeaba mi cara, haciendo alejar esos recuerdos desagradables, mientras pasábamos a la gran cocina para servirnos algo tan simple como un helado. Momentos tan simples, acciones tan simples que en una de las épocas más difíciles de mi vida me habían traído verdadera felicidad.  
Cuando recorrí mi habitación me corrió una lágrima al ver una foto de mi madre. Y no la llamaría hermosa, porque no lo era, pero para mí había sido su amor lo fundamental en diez años no la belleza que el resto de las personas jugábamos. Aquellos años en que todavía mi hermana se presentaba por allí y por allá y corríamos alrededor de los campos con algunos animales. Años de inocencia que hubiese querido recobrar, años de felicidad suprema dignos de haberlos vividos, lo mejor que me había tocado en la vida, plenitud e inocencia pura.  
Dejé la foto y me dirigí a un baúl que tenía guardado por esta ocasión. Necesitaba esto, aunque sabía consecuencia del acto que estaba por realizar.  
Era la sangre de uno de los vampiros más antiguos en existencia, sin embargo su sangre me causaría un efecto secundario. Yo ya lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y por hecho muy simple, aunque no consumiese la sangre, yo ya poseía en mi sistema un cáncer.  
La ponzoña de los vampiros es mortal para los hombres lobos, su veneno los mataría, y yo por mucho tiempo creí que por digerir ambas sangres al ser humano no pasaría nada. Pero ambos plasmas sanguíneos se juntan y son bombeados por el corazón humano fortaleciendo el cuerpo, pero a un costo. Se desarrollaría una leucemia en un plazo. Y esta sangre tan poderosa solo haría que se desarrollase más rápido y explotase en, ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años más? Sin embargo me haría más rápido y más fuerte que nunca. Sería una muerte definitiva, pero mi única manera de derrotarla, y dejar un mundo de legado a las futuras generaciones. No dudé en englutir el líquido por mi garganta, ya que si esperaba más alguien me detendría. Cuando me terminé de tragar la sangre pude sentir como la vitalidad recorría mi cuerpo. Ajusté la espada enfundada de Lily a mi cinturón, saqué recargas para mi escopeta y tres balas color esmeralda.  
Estoy listo.  
Me despedí de mi padre, una despedida emotiva, con una promesa de volverlo a ver, tal como Seth había hecho con su madre. Tenía que vivir un día más. Ya sabía que la muerte se me vendría en un par de años más, pero podía venir de inmediato, en ese momento, tan solo con que cayese en batalla, y sin embargo, a pesar de que los humanos solemos ser tan frágiles sobrevivimos, porque tenemos una razón, así que ¿Qué diferencia hacía haber detonado mi muerte cuando viene con el simple hecho de existir? De todas formas sabía que volvería a verlo antes de morir.

Osorno era un lugar bello. Habíamos llegado a él en cuestión de tres horas.  
Alex nos había conducido a mí y a Seth hasta el volcán. Se veía majestuoso con los cordones de nieve que lo cubrían. Y no estábamos en la cima, sino que tan solo en la falda del volcán. Casi estaba seguro de escuchar como el magma revoloteaba dentro.  
Alex nos desvió hasta una parte del volcán en que había una especie hoyo, que se encontraba escondido por la nieve. Alex lo hizo claro. Era una compuerta camuflada entre raíces de árboles y el inicio del volcán. Nadie seguramente la vio jamás.  
La abrió como si no fuese nada y había una escalera que guiaba hacia una oscura bajada que recordaba a un túnel subterráneo. Alguien había hecho un túnel alrededor de este volcán, y paso desapercibido.  
-¿Listos para un espectáculo sobrenatural?  
-Como si no lo tuviésemos todos los días- respondí con ironía.  
Tan pronto los tres tocamos el primer peldaño, pudimos sentir al mismo tiempo como una luz verde atravesaba nuestros cuerpos, como analizándonos. Alex fue rechazado por ella y se vio obligado a retroceder, sin embargo Seth y yo podíamos continuar.  
-Suerte- nos dijo con una forzada sonrisa.  
Ahora entiendo. Lo que Alex quería era esperar a que saliésemos Seth y yo con Leah para después asesinarla, seguramente la veían como una amenaza para la reina. No obstante yo todavía poseía en mi poder el colgante de Alex y estaba amenazado. No haría nada de lo que después pudiese arrepentirse.  
Era extraño, pero el túnel repentinamente comenzó a convertirse en una gélida caverna iluminada con un solo camino. Lo que había sido un túnel era moderno, una especie de pasadizo a esta caverna que debía datar de tiempos históricos, cuando el mundo todavía era una pangea. Llena de estalactitas que estuvieron a punto de reventar nuestras cabezas, y formaciones rocosas que nos dificultaban el paso y sin embargo Seth y yo evitamos golpearnos, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una plataforma. Un punto de contacto con el volcán.  
Y allí la ví.  
La bella Leah, con sus brazos y piernas recubiertas en pelaje lobuno, flotando en medio del magma, fuera de la plataforma, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Eran ojos de lobo.  
Seth y yo caímos de rodillas frente a ella, estábamos demasiado emocionados como para reaccionar inmediatamente. Llantos y lágrimas de alegrías fueron lo primero que acudieron, y sin embargo una voz que no pertenecía a Leah nos contestó.  
-No os emocionéis. No soy la mujer que quereís.  
-Tú...  
Yo había leído en alguna parte sobre esto. Los hijos de la luna, los verdaderos licántropos, poseían una deidad femenina que solo podía encarnarse en un licántropo cada cierta cantidad de siglos. Me era evidente. Todo hizo sentido. La razón por la que desde un principio Alex se interesó en Leah. La veía como nuestra carta secreta, como la única entidad que podía darnos la victoria en esta guerra.  
Antes de poder contestar, ella me respondió.  
-Para encarnarme he de recibir la aprobación del huésped- me explicó-. Nuestro trato fue que te mantuviese con vida. Si yo vivo, tú cáncer nunca se desarrollará.  
-¿Cáncer?- me preguntó Seth asustado.  
-Nunca tendrá cura si dejo que Leah vuelva. Es más, ella se niega a volver, ella quiere que me quedé con tal de mantenerte con vida. Y eso es lo que hago. Mientras me acostumbro a este cuerpo, mantengo tu enfermedad a raya y una vez que este lista podré eliminar a la reina de los condenados.  
-¿Y cuántas muertes habrá en el fuego cruzado?  
-Es inevitable.  
-¡No, no lo es!- refutó Seth con vitalidad-. ¡Leah no le permitiría!  
-Leah lo ha permitido.  
-No voy a dejar que medio mundo muera por tí- estaba demasiado enojado como para mostrar cualquier señal de respeto-. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta pensar que medio mundo ha muerto por que Leah es tu condón?  
-Cuida tus palabras insolente, que tú también tienes un papel en esto.  
Miré a Seth y éste me miró a su vez. Ambos apretamos nuestros puños.  
-Devuélvenos a Leah.  
-¿Y cómo piensan ganar la guerra?  
-¡Ganaremos!- aseguró Seth-. ¡Y el mundo no se perderá en el fuego cruzado de dos entidades poderosas!  
-No lo comprenden...  
-Lo único que comprendo- mi voz comenzó a explotar-. Que tanto tú, como la reina de los condenados son la misma porquería sobrenatural que he cazado desde mi infancia, solo que con un ego más grande. Y voy a encontrar, de alguna forma, la manera de desterrarte del cuerpo de Leah y de matar a la reina.  
-¿Acaso la sangre de vampiro y licántropo te hace sentir superior?  
-Con o sin sangre, es lo mismo. Sigo siendo humano, y por eso ganaré.  
-Entonces, te pondré a prueba, humano.  
La luz verde nos empujó a Leah. Chocó contra mis brazos que la agarraron firmemente. Su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro lobuno para solo quedar humano.  
-Quedas expuesto...

-¿Qué era todo eso del cáncer?  
Seth finalmente se permitió hacer preguntas. Alex estaba a su lado esperando impaciente la entrega del medallon, mientras que yo terminaba de arropar a lo inconsciente Leah.  
Antes de poder contestar, vimos como Leah comenzó a brillar, y del brillo comenzó a formarse por sobre ella la figura de una loba que de inmediato saltó en frente de la cama con expresión protectora.  
-_¡No se le acerquen!_  
Era la voz de Leah... en un plano mental. Yo sabía en mi corazón que no era Leah, sino su lado lobuno desprendiéndose de su cuerpo como un medio de protección. No iba a despertar en un tiempo, eso lo tenía por seguro.  
Cerré mi puño. Sabía que no podía ir a ningún otro lado, sabía que lo único que me quedaba por delante era estar a su lado.  
-Seth... vas a tener que seguir sin mí.  
Seth me miró con ojos como plato y la boca formando una "O". Alex simplemente esperaba impacientemente.  
-No voy a poder separarme de Leah.  
-Pues me quedó aquí.  
-No Seth... tienes que luchar... ahora que no tenemos a Leah, solo a tí tengo la confianza de entregarte el mando.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Porque eres un soñador Seth. Tus sueños pueden llevarte a la victoria.  
-Pero Raiden...  
-Seth...  
Mi mirado significó la definitiva.  
Seth lo comprendió, aunque podía distinguir en sus ojos la rabia, la tristeza. Se sentía triste consigo mismo por hacerse tan dependiente de mí. Él quería lograr independencia, y al fin la tenía en frente, solo que le daba terror tomarla, agarrarla con las dos manos y tener que lidiar con la responsabilidad que trae ser independiente. Por primera vez, él tendría el mando de líder.  
-Tengo que cuidar de ella. Tú tienes que guiar a todos a la victoria.  
-Lo entiendo...  
Sabía que en verdad lo entendía. Le sonreí, me sentí alegre de haber hecho un tan buen amigo.  
Le pasé el medallon a Alex y éste resignado al ver mis ojos, ahora poderosos y firmes, se alejó de nosotros.  
Luego Seth se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la salidad y finalmente se despidió.  
-Solo te pido, que no mueras hasta que volvamos a vernos. Y menos por ese cáncer o lo que sea.  
-No moriré.  
Y así Seth se fue.  
La loba me miró con desconfianza, pero me permitió acercarme a Leah. Y me desplomé a su lado para empezar a llorar. Toda la fuerza que mantuve mientras Alex y Seth estaban presentes se desvanecía a gran velocidad, con el simple deseo de escuchar su voz, con el simple deseo de ver sus ojos abiertos.  
Solo me quedaba esperar en la eternidad su despertar en este amanecer en ruinas.

Fin del segundo libro


	17. Inicio del libro 3 Tempestad

**Libro tres: Sueños del ayer**

**Seth**

**Prefacio**

Nunca negaré la dependencia a la cual me he resignado todos estos años. Jamás he estado completamente conforme conmigo mismo pensando en que nunca he sido capaz de levantar la palabra contra nadie, ¿Será por miedo? ¿Por qué me aferro a ese miedo? ¿Será que temo dejar de ser humano? ¿Acaso es la única garantía que tengo acerca de mi identidad? No lo podría asegurar, pero desde que cambié, desde que me convertí en un lobo, he tenido que repetirme mi nombre para no perderme, para no querer perder quien soy. No, no quiero dejar de ser la persona feliz que era. Es por eso que invito al miedo a bordear mis ojos, sin embargo el día en que decida dejarlo atrás, ¿Estaré dejando algo más atrás o por fin estaré aceptando lo que realmente soy? Solo el tiempo me dará esa respuesta.

**Tempestad**

Di un suspiro. Era la primera vez que me sentía realmente solo y era inquietante. Ahora todo dependía de mí, Raiden había dejado todo en mis manos... y yo estaba dudando en la interpecie, mientras Alex hacía avanzar la nave a toda velocidad hacia Salisbury.

No estaba seguro de que era lo mejor, mi primer instinto fue reunirme con todos otra vez, pero sentía que volvía con algo menos, con algo que faltaba. Tan pronto como Leah había desaparecido me pareció que ya habíamos perdidio, y sin embargo ver a Raiden a mi lado me dio esperanzas, ver como el luchaba por mi hermana me dio una fuerte fé en el poder que contenía todo su amor, el poder que hirió la reina de la manera que nadie habia podido. Veía en el toda la oportunidad de vencer en esta guerra, como si él fuera la clave de todo este embrollo. Y ahora él me decía que sería yo el que cambiaría el apocalíptico destino al que se enfrentaba el mundo, ¿Cómo podía creer tal cosa? ¿Cómo pude creerle yo tal cosa? No soy tan fuerte como él, no tengo la capacidad que tiene él para enfrentar los problemas y esperaba que la persona más dependiente que conocía lograse llevar a cabo lo que él no pude. Que gran plan.

Miré como pasabamos las nubes a gran velocidad, y me quedé reflexionando mientras me recostaba en la interpecie. Alex me quedó mirando unos minutos.

-Pensaba que eras un entusiasta.

-Era- aclaré de inmediato-. Tener la responsabilidad del mundo en mis manos es mucho.

-¿Y por qué la has tomado?

-¿Quién lo haría? La tomé, porque sé que nadie más la tomaría.

Raiden me la había cedido descaradamente y yo ya no tenía claro que hacer. ¿Qué cosa tan especial podría hacer un mero metamorfo? Leah era especial, Raiden era especial, yo era común, yo ya sabía que era un mero peón en una guerra, al que todos miraban con la espectativa de que saliese un héroe. Y quería intentarlo, sin embargo mi corazón latía con el terror creciente. Quería en el fondo de mi ser poder salvarlos a todos, sin embargo la derrota me era atroz a la vista, porque significaba muerte... odio la muerte, te separa de todo lo que alguna vez te hizo sentido en la vida y además es inevitable... ¿Y por qué? Incluso los vampiros inmortales, incluso los licántropos, todos tenían que desaparecer algún día por mucho que viviesen.

Sin la muerte, la vida pierde su importancia, si no hay nada que perder, no hay nada que ganar y viceversa. Entendía la razón por la que existía la muerte y sin embargo era lo que más odiaba... o quizá odiaba lo importuna que era, ¡Eso era! Yo nunca negué que papá moriría algún día, pero no estaba preparado para perderlo tan pronto y el sentimiento de culpabilidad siempre estuvo amordazandome tanto como hombre y tanto como lobo, en lo profundo de mis entrañas, el réncor que tenía hacia mí mismo por no poder evitar que mi padre muriese.

Era atroz. Veía como los cielos comenzaban a enrojecerse a la llegada del ocazo y las nubes me anunciaron ciertas atrocidades a las que me tendría que enfrentar.

Y finalmente lo decidí. Lo pensé nuevamente. ¿Y qué?, todos necesitaban una sonrisa, un sentimiento optimista, yo incluído. Si Raiden me creía capaz de superar esto, sería optimista, porque eso es lo que todos necesitamos.

Me levanté y me acerqué al borde de la interpecie para contemplar como las águilas bordeaban la nave. Sonreí, deseaba poder ser como ellas, no estar atados a los caminos de tierra como el lobo que era, sino poder convertirme en un águila y bordear la Tierra sin ningún límite, poder bordear los mares y los cielos como el mensajero que los une cuando la lluvia no es capaz de juntar al cielo y la tierra.

Alex me miró solemnemente.

-Eres diferente- me dijo-. A pesar de lo horrible de las condiciones en las que tú estás, decides sonreír... eso es.

-Ser un soñador... y por eso sé que puedo ser feliz, aunque sea en sueños.

-Quisiera yo ser un soñador. Mas esa facultad ya la perdí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mírame- me dijo riendo, mientras giraba la nave-. Estoy búscando el fin del mundo, la única razón por la que no te he asesinado, ni a ti, ni a Raiden es porque los necesitaba para matar a Leah. Y hasta eso me saliío mal. No encuentro que haya nada que me interese y he decidido llevar todo a la mierda conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de tu hija?

-Lo que me interesa es el recuerdo de ella, y eso me lo puedo llevar al más allá. Ella y yo nos peleamos y no hemos hablado hace más de veinte años. Me odia.

-¡Por supuesto que te odia!- le grité enfadado-. ¡¿Quién no odiaría a un padre incapaz de resolver un conflicto con su hija?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te debe amar y echar de menos?!

Alex me miró con una expresión petrificada, que luego se fue volviendo cada vez más mortifera. Parecía que había detonado un profundo odio en él, un profundo rencor que tenía consigo mismo, algo que él no quería admitir. La nave aumentó la velocidad, a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse color escarlata.

-No sabes nada.

-Sé mucho de padres ausentes- le dije, ahora yo con rabia-. Créeme que lo sé todo acerca del tema Alex. No sé que habrás hecho, pero los hijos y los padres siempre se perdonan. El que no se hayan reconciliado, solo demuestra que eres un cobarde.

-Si no tuviese que dirigir esta nave, y si no tuvieses ese pedazo de metal, te juro que...

-¿Qué harías Alex? ¿Matarme? Puedes matarme, pero eso no cambiará la situación en la que estás, ¿Por qué has iniciado el día del juicio? Y no me vengas conque nada te interesa, puesto que es evidente que todavía amas a tu hija. Cuando Raiden amenazó con rastrearla, tú primer instinto fue atacarlo, pero no podías matarlo, tenías que dejarlo vivo. ¿Qué es lo qué buscas?

Y de repente, mirando sus ojos, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que buscaba el ser que estaba delante mío. Por alguna razón me quedaba completamente claro todas las razones que movieron su existencia. Era una trampa, él quería algo en específico, él quería cambiar la situación en la que estaba, sus ojos me mostraron que quería cambiar su imagen. Cambiar su imagen a su hija...

Tan solo con contemplarlo unos segundos, mi mente hizo sinapsis tan rápida de la información que mi cerebro comenzaba a decodificar. Mis ojos me demostraron todo a partir de su rostro, su postura, sus movimientos musculares. Lo supé todo.

-No quieres que la reina gane. Lo que quieres es usurpar su trono.

Alex me quedó mirando estupefacto. Era evidente que su objetivo había quedado desnudo ante mis ojos, sin embargo él no podía concebir como yo había terminado de comprender todo aquellos. Y supé que él me tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Porque era la primera persona que en mucho tiempo se había dado el tiempo de analizar lo que movía a este ser por un mundo decayente. Y sentí pena por él, la cual él inmediatamente repudió. Me embargó una gran tristeza. Él lo había intentado, él había intentado recuperar el vínculo con su hija, y en medio de la desesperación, él trató de buscar el último método, en que su hija, ya vampiresa por supuesto, podría recuperarle el afecto, o por lo menos se viese obligada a verlo. Lo había tratado todo, y sin embargo en más de quien sabe cuantos años, él había sido incapaz de convencerla. Y su última esperanza, al no tener nadie más en el mundo, era usurpar el trono de la reina, sin embargo para eso necesitaba liberarla, y seguido necesitaba un plan. Leah. Como la deidad de los hijos de la luna, ella vencería a la reina. Alex solo tendría que asegurarse de que él y su hija no muriesen en el fuego cruzado y finalmente ascendería al poder, en donde su hija ya lo reconocería como su padre.

Tan pronto como le expliqué todo mi descubrimiento, Alex se río con nervios.

-Seth, no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo has podido psicoanalizarme tan bien?

-No lo sé, yo...

-De todas formas te habrás dado cuenta de que mi plan ya se salió de ruta- dio un nuevo giro con la nave y retomó el habla con más serenidad-. Ahora tengo que empezar a trazar un nuevo plan.

-Pero la quieres muerta tanto como nosotros.

-Más aún- me aseguró-. Sin embargo, mis objetivos y los suyos son muy diferentes.

-No lo dudo- le aclaré-. Sin embargo ahora necesitamos tantos aliados como podamos.

-Y sé quienes nos ayudarán- me aseguró Alex con cierta malicia en su sonrisa-. Sé de quienes no quieren perder su realeza y harán todo por mantenerla.

-¿Estas hablando de...?

-Los Vulturis.


	18. Gritos

**Gritos**

Llegamos antes de lo previsto a Volterra.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los Vulturis, y en verdad me causaba estragos pensar en pedir ayuda a quienes estuvieron a punto de matarnos en el pasado, pero en nuestra situación, ¿Qué importaba?

Veía a las personas que rezaban desesperadas, a otras que se dedicaban a llorar. El mundo secreto de los vampiros ya no era secreto. Y la gente comenzaba a entrar en la desesperación, mostrándola en distintas facetas. Reconocí el dolor en miles de ninños, mientras Alex y yo pasabamos.

Por ellos tengo que vencer. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, las dudas todavía me asechaban, no obstante ya tenía una decisión hecha... y no estaba segura de esta. La sorpresa fue que al llegar a la torre del reloj, los Vulturis ya estaban saliendo. No tenían miedo de mostrarse en medio de la mañana en que resplandecía como diamantes, solo causaron que la gente comenzara a huír despavorida. Ellos ya no tenían que ocultar su identidad.

Pude reconocer a un niño que se adelantaba y miraba con expresión de odio a Alex.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo Alex...

-Si que lo ha sido Alec.

Los miré sorprendido, y Alex me devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿No te había dicho que solía ser de los Vulturi?

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Dónde estan Aro, Cayo y Marco?

-No estan en ninguna parte en que se les pueda encontrar.

Alex se quedó atónito, y por lo mismo yo también. Según había escuchado, esos tres eran los líderes de los Vulturis, y los más poderosos. Pensar en ellos muertos, significaba que los Vulturis ya habían hecho su movimiento y habían fallado.

Alec nos miró con serenidad, mientras que los encapuchados, cuyos rostros brillaban, comenzaban a susurrar.

-Así que tú has tomado el mando.

Alec asintió.

La atmosfera se volvía cada vez más tensa, la masa de vampiros estaba igual de tensa que los humanos y buscaban con desesperación alguna respuesta a la crisis. Me podía dar cuenta de lo desesperados que estaban, y como se aferraban a Alec como el único capaz de mantener la calma. Y me sorprendía pensarlo de él, en la apariencia de un niño, aunque sus ojos reflejaran algo completamente distinto.

Y me miró, lo que me causó un gran estremecimiento.

-Esto no debería estar pasando...- me dijo.

-Sí...- respondí con inseguridad-. La reina no debió ser liberada en primer lugar...

-Eso no- su respuesta fue gélida y todos los ojos se dirigieron a él-. Eso lo ibamos a enfrentar tarde o temprano. Es otra cosa la que no debió suceder.

-¿Y eso es...?

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. De alguna forma había perdido el conocimiento y me encontraba solo en quien sabe donde. No tenía idea de como había llegado allí, pero estaba en un bosque, donde veía a una joven de no más de quince años llorando.

Traté de moverme, pero mis extremidades estaban atadas a las raíces de los pinos, y me sentía muy débil como para moverme.

Miré a la chica que lloraba, y vi en su expresión una gran desolación. Estaba cubierta por una capa blanca, que cubría sus cabellos lacios castaño nuez. Sus ojos pardos derramaban cristalinas lágrimas. Y tan pronto pude ver su rostro completo, ya descubierto por sus manos, pude sentirlo. Me transmitía sus sentimientos con una gran fuerza, y me recordaba a algo muy fuerte. Mis ojos comenzaron a ver el fantasma de mi padre.

Él me sonreía y yo trataba de alzar mi mano.

-¡Quiero estar contigo, papá!- grité-. ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Leah y yo te necesitamos!

Pero el espectro se iba alejando cada vez más, dejando solo su sonrisa atrás.

"Cuídate y cuida a tu hermana" me dijo antes de irme, y mis ojos se llenaron en lágrimas de angustia y culpa. Culpa por no ser capaz de detenerlo, por no ser capaz de estar a su lado, ni de proteger a mi hermana. Todas las promesas que me había hecho una vez en frente de mi tumba, las había roto. Era culpable, no fui capaz de proteger a Leah, y le había encomendado mi tarea Raiden. No fuimos capaz de evitar que quedase como había quedado. Mi corazón latía rápido, extrañaba tanto a mi hermana, extrañaba los viejos tiempos en que en medio de la noche me escabullía a su habitación y bromeabamos hasta tarde, los tiempos en que peleabamos a la guerra de cosquillas, o cuando hablabamos del mundo. Ahora, esos días estaban lejos, ella se había vuelto fría, y cuando por fin Raiden le había devuelto su calidez y podía reconocer una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ella había sido usada por esa deidad... nuestra vida había sido arrebatada por una nueva y horrible vida en un mundo sobrenatural. ¿Por qué no podía todo seguir igual? ¿Por qué?

Lloré, y mucho. No podía dejar de emitir llantos a la noche, la luna brillaba con cada llanto que comenzaba a convertirse en un aulllido profundo.

Entonces, cuando ya había cambiado a la forma de un lobo, sentí como una tibia mano cruzaba mi pelaje.

No tenía las fuerzas para voltear la cabeza, solo dejé que la mano tibia cruzase mi hocico, y me acariciase el pelaje. Se sentía bien, me relajaba y yo comenzaba a respirar profundamente. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba débil y adolorido. No sabía que había sucedido en medio de mi conversación con Alec para que terminase en este bosque, pero estaba agradecido de que al menos no estuviese solo, así alguien podía apaciguar mis gritos a la luna.


	19. Odio el ayer, pero el ayer me persigue

**Odio el ayer, pero el ayer me persigue**

No podía dormir, no podía hablar, casi podía pensar. Solo sabía que no quería que esas manos se separasen de las mías, esas tibias manos que me fortalecían, que apaciguaban ese fulminante dolor en el pecho.

La noche era profunda y todo se volvía extraño. La realidad intentaba desdoblarse, romperse, como si todo lo que sujetase el sentido se rompiese y se hiciese trizas, como si yo ya no fuera ningun ente en este mundo, y solo la mano de la mujer con la cara llena de lágrimas podía sacarme de esta realidad distorcionada.

Mis ojos se cerraron y cuando se volvieron a abrir estaba en mi forma humana, recostado en un sofá.

Me levanté con impetú y miré a mi alrededor. Era una casa grande, una mansión prácticamente, de estilo moderno y muy iluminada.

Estaba desorientado, no sabía si estaba despierto o durmiendo, aún así miré a través de los cristales y me sorprendí. Las nubes estaban rojizas, como sangre, me parecía que el cielo indicaba un presagio horrible a no muchos kilometros.

-¿Puedes verlo?

La mujer en la túnica blanca había aparecido, no me había podido fijar en su aspecto hasta ese mismo momento. Su cara era muy palida, delgada, sus ojos pardos tenían una expresión de desolación al cruzar sus cejas. Su cabello plata caía dentro de la túnica que la cubria de pies a cabeza. Me parecía muy solemne como si fuese una especie de sacerdotiza.

-¿Qué si puedo ver qué?

-Los cielos estan enviando una advertencia.

-¿Qué clase de advertencia?

-Incluso si detenemos a la reina de los condenados, el mundo seguirá llendo a su destrucción.

Miré a la mujer. Sus palabras me impactaron, ¿Cómo sabía eso? Mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar la información que estaba reciviendo, ¿Acaso no sería capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Raiden? ¿Aún si detuviese a la reina, Leah no volvería?

La muchcha no parecía estar dispuesta a entrar en detalles, parecía en trance.

-Padre... Has sido un ingenuo al pensar que podría profanar el título de la muerte...

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-La reina de los condenados, la madre de los vampiros, es solo un paso antes de la verdadera castrofe. Y tú- su mirada me dejó helado, repentinamente mi cuerpo no se podía mover-. Al igual que tu hermana estan los dos a punto de sumergirse en una batalla que no solo abarca la fuerza física. Seth...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tú vas a tomar una decisión. Una vez que la tomes, hay dos esenarios posibles, y el resto dependerá de Leah...

Tuve que sacudirla para que finalmente se decidiera hablarme, pero noté que sus ojos pardos pasaban a ser color miel y la voz de la muchacha con la que había hablado había cambiado, al igual que su expresión, y como si hubiese habido una barrera que me hubiese impedido el paso por mucho tiempo, finalmente lo sentí. Había una conexión profunda entre nosotros. Podía sentirlo, era su alma, resonando con la mía, como si ya nos hubiesemos conocido. No era como la imprimación que tantas veces me habían narrado, no era diferente. A esta persona la conocía, la quería, la había protegido alguna vez, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Repentinamente me encontraba abrazandola, no entendía que ocurría, mi mente no recordaba, pero mi cuerpo sí. Los recuerdos que posía mi cuerpo de esta persona me trasladaron a un lugar en que no tenía control de las acciones que mi cuerpo tomaba, pero mi corazón latía con másrápidez, mientras mis labios se acercaban a los de ella.

La razón estaba en la oscuridad, y en ella me encontré con la razón de ella, mientras que nuestros labios se juntaban y compartíamos saliva. No comprendía de donde provenía el sentimiento, mas a mi cuerpo no le importaba, todo lo que le interesaba era recuperar una gran cantidad de tiempo perdido, tiempo en que buscaba a esta persona sin saber porque. Una promesa olvidada, un vínculo sellado en el olvido y una vida dejada en un mar de interrogantes.

Cuando finalmente recuperé la razón pude separar mis labios de los de ella. La abracé, porque podía sentir como alguien venía a atacarla. Me sentía tan protector de ella, como si hubiese esperado tantos años por esta oportunidad de protegerla. Sabía que los vampiros venían por ella. Era igual que Nessie un hibrido humano-vampiro, y sentía en mi sangre que era mi deber protegerla, aunque no la recordara, mi cuerpo lo hacía y sabía que no soportaría perderla. La culpa consumiría mi cuerpo por la eternidad convocante si permitía que ella se me escapase.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naomi.

-Vienen por tí. Tienes que irte.

-¿Por qué me proteges? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte, aunque sé que te conosco?

-Tengo las mismas y más preguntas, pero por ahora hazme un favor. Vete.

-No, yo puedo ayudarte...

-Si es necesario te amordazaré y te ataré con algo que ni tú puedas romper, pero no voy a dejar que ellos te atrapen. Corre, tienes que salir de aquí.

Vi en su cara la poca disposición que tenía a dejarme. Se sentí igual que yo, pero de alguna manera había logrado convencerla para que se alejase.

Entré en fase y me di cuenta de que no venían uno o dos vampiros, sino que venían siete.

Gruñí, mientras las veloces figuras humanas entraban destrozando puertas y ventanas. No tenúia tiempo para preguntar, sabía que venían tras ella, y con el dolor de mi alma arranqué la cabeza de uno de ellos. Sus compañeros quedaron atonitos ante mi imprudencia y reanudaron un ataque contra mí.

Mi objetivo era escapar, que me siguiesen y se alejasen de Naomi tanto como fuese posible.

Las figuras se camuflaban perfectamente en la noche, siendo que llevaban capas negras. Gruñí, mientras trataba de guiarme por su olor. Cinco me seguían, y uno se había devuelto en dirección a donde seguramente huía Naomi.

Pisé con fuerza la tierra y di un salto hacia atrás para luego correr a toda velocidad contra el vampiro que seguía a Naomi. Me tenía que apresurar. Pasé de largo de los otros vampiros que no habían visto venir mi movimiento, sin embargo sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pata trasera derecha y tuve que detenerme un momento, mientras que los vampiros se me acercaban.

Los cinco me miraron.

-¿Así que este es el perrito cabrón?

-Es muy joven, ¿Decían qué él era la amenaza?

-Tengan cuidado, muerde.

Los cinco rieron y de inmediato me lancé contra el que estaba cerca mío, un vampiro bajo que me dio un puñetazo en el ocico. Salió sangre, pero mis dientes perforaron y cercenaron su pecho. El vampiro grito de dolor, mientras que otro me dio una patada en el abdomen y los otros tres me tomaron de tres de mis cuatro patas. Me lanzaron contra el suelo y luego, entre los cuatro que todavía estaban bien me plantaron un puñetazo en el lomo.

Escupí sangre, pero no me rendí. Le pegue un coletazo a todos y luego, levantandome con mucho dolor, con mis garras logré sacarle la cabeza a uno, pero los otros tres se decidieron a torturarme. Me colaron contra un árbol, y uno me comenzó a mirar detenidamente. Mis pies comenzaban a congelarse, vi como el hielo comenzaba a cubrirme, sin embargo tenía la ventaja de que no sabían que mi piel estaba a altas temperaturas. El hielo se derritió antes de llegar a mi lomo y no tuve misericordia. Le arrebaté el corazón inlatente al que tenía el poder de hielo. Solo quedaban dos.

Y lo sentí, una presión que me hacía querer dormir, una que me estaba quitando las fuerzas y sentí como mis fuerzas eran guiadas a ese vampiro de mala fé.

Cada vez estaba más débil, pero no podía rendirme. Vi por última vez a la luna y le rogué ayuda. Y la ayuda vino.

Las nubes negras que rodeaban la luna se desvanecían, y pude sentir como mi cuerpo se revitalizaba. Era la primera vez que la luna llena tenía este efecto en mí, pensaba que era un mito, pero se estaba volviendo realidad. Y lo entendí, era diferente, no era igual que Jacob, era igual que Leah, nuestra sangre era distinta. Nuestro gen, nuestra raza de licantropos no descendía verdaderamente de los quilitue. La luna llena finalmente había despertado esa faceta dormida en mí. Y pude ver con claridad a mis oponentes, mientras mi forma cambiaba. Los vampiros estaban anonadados. En mi cabeza solo rugía un deseo proteger a Naomi y no fui conciente del cambio de mi forma, hasta que había rebanado a los dos vampiros frente a mí.

Todavía quedaba el que perseguía a Naomi.

Mi velocidad había incrementado y la luna llena me inspiraba, a la vez que sanaba mis heridas y aumentaba la sensibilidad de mis orejas y mi olfato. Lo pude encontrar de inmediato. Estaba luchando con Naomi. Ella estaba tratando de oponerse a él, pero la habilidad de él la mantenía débil, al igual que el otro con él que me había enfrentado, éste robaba la energía de Naomi. Descendí de un árbol y mis garras lo partieron en dos. Se desintegró, ni siquiera quedaron rastros de él, como si sufriese de una incineración espontanea.

Naomi me miró. Podía detectar el horror en sus ojos y una leve ira recorrió mi espina dorsal, guiandome a atacarla.

¡Detente! Me grité, me tenía que calmar, sin embargo era mucho más difícil que antes, la luna llena también había incrementado mis sentimientos, mi ira, mi tristeza y mi culpa. Mi culpa. Culpa. CULPA.

Había estado tan solo.

Solitario.

Tristeza.

Dolor.

Soledad.

Solo.

¡Solo!

¡SOLO!

No podía evitarlo, mi cabeza estaba por estallar, los recuerdos de mi apdre se evocaban de forma muy dolorosa.

Me fijé en mi cuerpo. Ya no era un lobo, era un hibrido entre el humano y el lobo, mantenía la postura humana, pero mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por el pelaje y el rostro lobuno que me llenaba de ira, como si fuese una mascara que inundase mis más nobles sentimientos con una pugna con mi oscuridad más profunda.

Entonces lo sentí. Naomi me estaba abrazando.

-Seth...

La lucha seguía en mi interior, y la voz de Naomi me dio fuerzas. Estaba luchando contra un instinto asesino. Algo me quería guiar a destruir toda vida excepto la mía. ¡No!, no permitiría que sucediese, tenía que calmarme, tenía que, tenía...

Finalmente mis brazos tensos abrazaron a Naomi con delicadeza, y tuve la suerte de que las nubes taparon la luna llerna y mi cuerpo finalmente pudo volver a su normalidad.

Colapsé en el suelo una vez que mi cuerpo retomó su forma humana.

¿En qué me he convertido?


	20. La sonrisa perdida

**La sonrisa perdida**

Pude sentir como los curvos labios de Naomi rozaban los míos y se convertían en los de un solo ser. La amaba, y lo más extraño era que no la conocía. La adoraba, aunque no recordase quien era, algo en mí me gritaba que era lo que tanto había estado buscando, todo lo que necesitaba y necesitaría. Sin embargo no perdía mis demás prioridades, las responsabilidades impregnadas en mí, la preocupación de lo que me estaba convirtiendo y la dura culpa que siempre cruzaba mi rostro y de alguna forma estos labios tan maravillosos también me transmitían e incrementaban ese lazo de culpa que llenaba mi pecho. Tenía que tener en consideración que matar nunca había sido algo que me gustase, esta era la segunda vez que el contexto me obligaba y mis ojos al abrirse mostraron el horror de saber que mis garras fueron las que destruyeron la vida de criaturas que todavía vivían y pensaban, sentía que era como matarme a mí mismo.  
Naomi apartó sus labios de los míos y con sus delicadas manos me llevó hasta su pecho donde respiraba lentamente y finalmente permití que las lágrimas descendieran.  
Estaba destrozado por dentro.

-¿Seth? ¿Puedes oírme?  
-Sí, puedo oírte Leah...  
Estaba seguro de que era un sueño, pero a la vez estaba seguro de que era un mensaje.  
Nos encontrábamos una vez más en casa, sentados en el sofá, vestidos uniformados, con las mochilas a nuestros pies. El cuerpo me dolía y apenas podía moverme.  
La puerta de madera estaba medio abierta y el viento, que jugaba con ella, la hacía rechinar. Podía escuchar pasos, seguramente mamá estaba en casa.  
Sentí una profunda nostalgia de estos antiguos días y miré con detención la casa, el tapete, la puerta, la entrada a la cocina, la televisión, la madera que formaba la casa desde el suelo hasta el techo, los pilares de madera, las escaleras. Todo igual que la última vez que estuve allí. No, todo igual antes de la muerte de papá, porque nuestra foto familiar yacía en la pared, los cuatro, una Leah sonriente con el sueño de ser cantante, yo esperando de cuatro años esperando ser un súper héroe, yo sostenido por mamá y Leah por papá. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Leah siempre fue mucho más cercana a papá que yo, y yo más a mamá que Leah, eso me quedaba claro ahora.  
Devolví la mirada a mi hermana que me hizo entender que no tenía tanto tiempo como para estar divagando, sin embargo me era imposible alejar varios cuestionamientos, incluso quería preguntarle como se sentía que sus cabellos rizos tocasen una vez más la camisa a la que habíamos renunciado ya hace tanto.  
-Seth, supongo que Naomi te ha dicho algo impactante.  
-Sí, en un momento estuvo en trance y me dijo "Tú y tu hermana están a punto de embarcarse en una batalla que no incluye solo lo físico" y también dijo que tengo que tomar una decisión y a partir de eso el resto dependerá de ti.  
-Por eso mismo estoy aquí- me aclaró-. Ahora mismo no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, pero hemos podido juntarnos en este sueño.  
-¿Cómo?  
-He aprendido mucho en el tiempo que he estado dormida, Seth- su voz se tornaba profunda como si no tuviese ningún titubeo-. Los sueños es donde habitan las almas, por eso es que cuando duermes hay veces en que ves a los muertos y te dan mensajes, no es todo el subconsciente, hay veces en que tu mente proyecta mensaje y veces en que las almas te dan mensajes.  
-¿Cómo papá?  
Asintió con la cabeza y la nostalgia nos invadió por un segundo, pero el brazo de Leah se alargó para que elevase la cabeza y pudiésemos seguir hablando.  
-He venido a ayudarte hermanito. Ambos somos diferentes al resto de los hombres lobos. Poseemos los genes de los primeros, de los auténticos, de los que nacieron con la luna, por mucho tiempo vivimos como los metamorfos y algo ha despertado nuestra verdadera naturaleza.  
-¿Sabes qué ha sido?  
-Eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta Seth, es más importante que te hable acerca de la elección.  
Por un momento pude jurar que unos pasos se escuchaban, y que provenían de los antiguos zapatos que solía usar papá, los cuales hacían rechinar nuestra vieja escalera.  
Leah se puso una mano en la cabeza como si le doliese mucho.  
-Están aquí, tratan de interferir. ¡Malditos! ¡Acosar la mente de mi hermano con esto!  
-¿Leah?  
-Seth, no dejes de mirarme, de lo contrario ellos tomarán el control.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-¡No tengo tiempo! Seth, en su momento deberás prepararte para el sacrificio, pero por favor no accedas, por más tentador que sea, por más peligroso que sea, no quiero perderte.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Lo que te digo puede que destruya el mundo, pero no puedo permitir perderte a ti también.  
-¡¿Leah?!  
-¡Confía Seth! ¡No estarás sola, tan pronto como pueda, yo...!  
Y entonces, cuando los pasos se detuvieron, todo en mí lo supo. El olor me lo hacía claro, mis ojos no pudieron evitar la tentación de voltearse, aunque Leah intentase detenerme, mi cabeza giro para ver la figura de mi padre que alzaba sus dedos hacia mi frente.  
-¡Él no es papá! ¡Él espera que accedas! ¡Seth, yo...!  
La voz de Leah se vio cada vez más apagada, y simplemente no podía seguir entendiendo lo que decía, mientras que los dedos de la figura de mi espectral padre en terno tocaban mi frente.

Desperté con los ojos bien abiertos, agitado, mientras que Naomi yacía a mí lado, esperando, con mucha paciencia.  
Estábamos volando, era la litera que encontraría en la nave de un cazador. No sabía como habíamos terminado aquí.  
-Por fin tendremos tiempo de hablar, ¿No?  
Naomi respondió mi comentario asintiendo.  
-Sé que te conozco- me aclaró-. Pero no te recuerdo. Sin embargo me queda claro que nosotros nos amamos.  
-Sí, se me ha hecho evidente.  
Acaricié su suave cara y ella cogió mi mano con dulzura. Se sentía tan bien. La miré con unos ojos repletos de una alegría que creía perdida, y me llenó una sonrisa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, mientras que ella me la devolvía de la misma forma.  
-Ya habrá tiempo- me dijo, mientras abandonaba mi mano y se dirigía a la puerta-. Pero primero deberías hablar con los otros, están preocupados.  
-¿Los otros?  
Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, entró Jacob de improviso a la habitación, mientras que ella abandonaba misteriosamente.  
Jacob se abalanzó contra mí y yo entre risas esquivé su lanzamiento contra mí y luego empezamos a pelear un poco en juego.  
-¡No te imaginas cuanto te echábamos de menos!- me gritó con su antigua alegría-. Las cosas son muy grises para todos cuando no esta tu optimismo presente.  
-¿Cómo están todos?  
-¿Me preguntas eso a mí? Seth, pensé que entendías que al estar conmigo, nadie sale herido.  
Me reí, ese era el antiguo Jacob que conocía y admiraba.  
-Sí, así es...  
-¿Cuándo decidiste ser un lobo solitario?  
-Nunca, solo me fui unos días.  
-¿Días? Seth, han pasado tres meses desde que Raiden y tú abandonaron el hospital.  
Quedé perplejo, no podía creer que tanto tiempo había pasado, pero a la vez recordé que había dormido mucho y había tenido muchos eventos que se cortaban por el sueño, seguramente había dormido quien sabe cuanto antes de encontrarme con Naomi en el bosque o quien sabe cuanto tras rescatarla. Para mí habían sido unos cuantos días.  
Jacob entendió lo que mi cara quería decir y abandonó el tema, mirándome con una cara pícara que me daba mala espina.  
-Grande campeón, siempre supe que conseguirías a una mujer sexy, pero esto superó las expectativas.  
-¡Jacob!  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo felicitar a mí amigo por finalmente aterrizar en el mundo de los romances? Oh Seth, en poco tiempo tendremos que hablar de contactos más profundos...  
-¿Puedes parar? Naomi y yo nos amamos, sí, pero a penas nos conocemos.  
-¡Ah!- Jacob se impresionó y me mostró una cara de comprensión-. Seth, la imprimación puede confundirte mucho, lo sé... cuando me imprimí de Nessie nada más me importaba, pero es importante que tengas tus...  
-¡No, Jacob! ¡Esto es diferente, lo sé!- tuve que detenerme a suspirar. Jacob estaba actuando como un extraño hermano mayor... me hizo sentir nostalgia por Leah-. Naomi y yo ya nos conocíamos, pero en algún momento... lo olvidamos todo, sin embargo nuestros cuerpos recuerdan... recuerdan la pasión que nos embargaba la relación.  
-¿Entonces...? ¿Nada de imprimación?  
-No, estoy seguro.  
-Ah, bueno... olvida lo que dije...  
Noté como Jacob se sonrojaba y reí. Se había dejado en vergüenza, no le gustaba dar mucho detalle de cuando se imprimió, lo sentía como algo muy personal, y por un momento estaba dispuesto a contármelo todo. Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo me sentía como en casa.  
-¿Quién más esta aquí?- pregunté.  
-Los Cullen por supuesto, y gran parte de la manada. También esta...  
-Prefiero presentarme por mí mismo.  
De acuerdo, esperaba encontrarme con Alex, sin embargo el que estaba en la puerta de la habitación era Alec. Jacob le tenía una mirada reticente, mientras mi sorpresa se acrecentaba al verlo.  
-Vengo en representación de los Vulturi, y tengo un mensaje para Seth de parte de Alex.  
Podía sentir la formalidad que escondía una gélida rivalidad que cruzaba por los ojos de Jacob y Alec. Por alguna razón se sentían en competencia, pero se veían obligados a cooperar, ambos perseguían el mismo objetivo y juntos lograrían más que por separados, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el desagrado que cruzaba en sus rostros.  
-¿Y no puede venir a decirlo el mismo?  
-No mientras no tenga consciencia. Trató de controlarme y decidí imponerse un castigo temporal.  
Es de temer, me había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era Alec, el peligro que nos imponía su don era solo aplacado gracias a que Bella estaba de nuestra parte, sin embargo la experiencia que cruzaba en sus ojos hacía evidente que no le hacía falta para acabar con un enemigo.  
-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- pregunté.  
-Alex ha decidido que guíes nuestro asalto contra la reina de los condenados. Como representante de los Vulturis e venido a probar que eres capaz


	21. Decisión letal parte 1

**Decisión letal parte 1**

-¿Probar?

La mirada de Jacob acozo a Alec por un buen rato, amenazadora, furiosa, en verdad se notaba que le desagradaba, en presencia, y era recíproco, podía sentir el rechazo que le provocaba al mismo Alec. Si no fuera porque eran aliados a la fuerza ya uno de los dos se habría matado... incluso creo que eso todavía era factible en esta nave.

Sin embargo ambos se mantuvieron serios y con una gélida paciencia que reflejaba una inmesurable repugnancia mutua.

Me levanté de la litera y estiré mis músculos. Sabía que no iba a matarme, y era mejor dejarme participar de esta "prueba" antes que perder a un aliado o a Jacob, necesitabamos tanta fuerza como fuese posible, así que detuve a Jacob cuando estuvo a punto de protestar, aunque dudé por un momento, ¿No me había dicho Leah que no aceptara? ¿Y si fuese esto lo que quería que no aceptase?

Mi decisión, ¿Eh?.

-Cuidado, él no es lo que parece.

Me volteé perplejo antes de hablar, buscando la voz que me había dirigido la palabra. Y me di cuenta de que provenía de mi propia cabeza. Que extraño, no esperaba que algo así sucediese.

-¿Qué clase de prueba necesitas?

-No necesito probar tu fuerza física, sino mental. Si vas a dirigir un ataque se necesita la capacidad de hacer lo que se deba y de ver lo que se deba, es sentido común. Necesito comprobar que estarás listo para afrontar sacrificios al momento en que sean necesarios para la victoria.

-Busca a alguien más- no iba a perder mi tiempo en algo que estaba seguro no poder realizar-. Estoy listo para morir luchando, pero no estoy listo para ver a los otros morir.

-Eso pensé- mencionó Alec con un suspiro-. Eres uno de los más jovenes en esta nave, no tienes la experiencia necesaria, tu corazón aún late con fuerza y las emociones te guían. Y no niego que eso te da poder, he visto lo que las emociones son capaces de hacer, sin embargo también pueden llevarnos a la derrota.

-¿Lo qué significa...?- interrumpió Jacob-. Creo que puedes hacer el discurso fácil y corto.

-El corazón es para los guerreros, la frialdad es para los líderes.

-¿Y si Seth no comanda, quién lo hará? ¿Alex?

-Por supuesto que no- Alec parecía reírse de Jacob, en cierta manera lo trataba de imbecil, quizá con su actitud, y con lo agudo que es él, no demoró en darse cuenta-. Es cosa de sentido común, él liberó a la reina y desató tanto el día del juicio como el fin de los Vulturis. Él esta siendo controlado a cada momento.

-¿Cómo saber que no los controla a ustedes? ¿Acaso no sabes de su habilidad?

-No nos subestimes perra, somos más precabidos que eso.

-Si, seguro, pero creo que lo de pendejo que tienes no ayuda en tu punto acerca de la "experiencia".

Golpe bajo para Alec, me di cuenta de que su mirada se volvió incluso más gélida que hace unos instantes. Yo intentaba hablar, pero de inmediato fui mandado a callar.

-Tengo más de quinientos años, no te atrevas a inferir que...

-¿Qué nunca tuviste el desarrolllo físico que hubieses deseado? ¿Es eso? Pobre vampirito...

-Es una lastima pensar que para un craneo tan grande como el tuyo solo puede recidir el cerebro de un perro.

-Chupasangre.

-Perra.

-Sanguijuela.

-Cachorro.

Finalmente logré detener por un momento la discusión antes de que entrase en terrenos más peligrosos. Le di un golpe a la litera partiendola en dos y el sonido del metal distrajo a ambos poniendo los ojos en mí.

Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama rota y miré a ambos con serenidad, a la vez que daba un suspiro.

-Discuciones no son necesarias ahora- dije con calma, pero severidad-. ¿Necesitamos a un líder capaz de observar sacrificios? La respuesta es fácil, necesitamos a Jasper.

Ambos me miraron con sorpresa, Alec se mostraba interaso ante mis palabras, seguramente esperaba que eligiese a un miembro de la manada para el cargo. Podría haber escogido a Sam también, sabía de ante mano y por experiencia lo buen líder que era, sin embargo elegirlo habría sido peligroso, todavía no sabíamos si no quedaban residuos de los poderes de Alex, todavía era suseptible a ser su... marioneta.

-Los Cullen me contaron que el fue militar en su vida humana, y ha participado en muchas guerras, tanto antes como después de su transformación. Si alguien puede trazar una estrategia y seguirla hasta el final es él.

-Interesante- concedió Alec-. En ese caso hablaré con los Cullen y llegaré a una resolución con los míos.

-Espero haberte ayudado.

-Admiro tu honestidad y tu valentía- me dijo Alec-. Nunca pierdas esos atributos. El camino de quienes abandonamos las emociones no es algo que vayas a soportar sin perder la cabeza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Tenlo y...- le dedicó una mirada asesina a Jacob-. Ojala una vez que esta tregua se acabe podamos encontrarnos en el campo de batalla.

-Estaré esperando el momento.

Finalmente Alec abandonó la habitación. Jacob refunfuñó, podía notar lo mucho que deseaba plantarle un buen golpe, pero no era el momento, y él lo sabía... por eso sentía aun más rabia.

Sin embargo la tensión se dispersó rápidamente. Mi elección había sido la correcta, ¿Sería eso todo? ¿Elegir a Jasper como nuestro líder? Algo en mí me decía que influía, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que algo hacía falta...

Jacob empezó a hablar, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-... y esa visión me molesta... si tan solo Alice pudiera ser más específica.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ah! Estaba hablando para mí- Jacob comenzó a reír-. Tú sabes que Alice ve cosas, ¿No?

-Sí, ella ve el futuro.

-Bueno, me dijo que por primera vez pudo ver el mío.

-¿Y qué vio?

-Fue muy difuso para ella, fue entre cortado. Dijo algo senderos distintos, soledad... y cosas raras, también me dijo que conocería a una persona que cambiará las vidas de Nessie y la mía... un ser extraño, no humano, pero tampoco vampiro o licántropo.

-¿Y qué podría ser? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un alienigena? ¿Un demonio? Ya en verdad, no me sorprende nada...

-Estamos igual, pero en verdad no le doy importancia- Jacob río-. Por el momento es mejor no preocuparse del futuro y ocuparse del presente.

-Muy cierto.

-Cuando esto termine los Cullen irán a vivir a Juneau, en Alaska, lo hablamos el otro día.

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos que distraernos de la tensión del combate, así que... bueno, Nessie pronto tendrá apariencia de adolescente, en unos meses según la predicción de Carlisle, y muere por ir a la secundaria.

-Supiera ella lo que es el colegio.

Ambos reímos. Era bueno hablar de un tema que no fuera traciones, estrategias, combate, día del juicio, algo que finalmente fuese trivial.

Jacob me acompaño a recorrer la nueva nave que teníamos "Blue Eagle", y a la vez me comentaba de los planes que tenían los Cullen para futuro, y lo más nostálgico, las cosas que haríamos con Leah y Raiden una vez que volviesen... aunque yo ya me imaginaba que sería lo que pasaría. Irían a vivir juntos, solos los dos, quizá se casarían como una forma de consagrar y probarle su amor al mundo. Tendrían hijos y serían felices. Ya no sería como antes, sería... un poco más solitario, echaría de menos a mi hermana y sus aprenciones, sus bromas, y su sobre protección.

La nave era más grande que el High Flare, no era una nave de combate, sino más bien de transporte. Las habitaciones eran bastante lujosas, yo estaba en la litera, puesto que ahí estaban los implementos médicos con los que Carlisle me estuvo revisando durante la semana en que estuve en coma. Jacob me mostró mi habitación y quedé sorprendido. Cama de dos plazas, escritorio, con computador notebook, televisión plasma y armario. La nave era enorme. A medida que pasabamos por la interpecie fui viendo las distintas habitaciones que habían, despensas de armas, un comedor para al menos sententa personas y una área de cocina con puertas aisladas y los últimos equipos para la cocina. Parecía un crucero áreo.

Me fijé que la gente que pasaba eran principalmente desconocidos para mí, cazadores seguramente que estabamos alojando en esta nave para el momento del ataque. Saludé a algunos, pero todos estaban bastante ocupados.

Fue reconfortante cuando finalmente vi a Bella y a Edward hablando cerca de la sala de control, donde estaba piloteando Emmet.

Bella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¡Que bueno verte en pie Seth!

-Me alegra verte también Bella, y a Edward y Emmet también.

Edward se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro, mientras que Emmet subía el pulgar en forma de aprobación.

Me sentía en un área familiar, finalmente...

-Alec nos dijo que estabas despierto, pero pensamos que querrías descansar- me explicó Edward.

-¿Alec pasó por aquí?

-Sip- me contesto Emmet, sin quitar la vista de los cielos en que navegaba-. El enano estaba muy seguro de que Jasper debía guiarnos a la batalla. Dijo que tú tuviste algo que ver en eso.

-Bueno, sí.

-Una medida inteligente- reconoció Edward.

-Si no me hubierse detenido, lo hubiese matado- refunfuñó Jacob, quien de inmediato sonrío-. Pero de esa manera no lo habríamos podido usar, así que al final, hiciste un buen trabajo Seth.

-¿Y cuándo pensamos atacar?

-Mañana- dijo Bella-. Jasper ya tiene gran parte de su estrategia hecha. Y mientras antes mejor.

-Debería discutirla con todos antes- protestó Jacob.

-Lo hará- aseguró Edward-. Sin embargo hay que actuar con rápidez. Estos últimos meses han sido caóticos. Si podemos terminar el combate aquí y ahora, después podremos ver que hacer con la gente corriento.

Era cierto, aunque terminasemos el combate, los recuerdos quedarían en la mente de la gente común. ¿Qué haríamos con eso? ¿Finalmente nos aceptarían? ¿O tendríamos que vivir escondidos? Solo el futuro nos podría decir.

-¿Han sabido algo de Raiden?- pregunté.

Jacob bajo la cabeza, al igual que Bella y Edward. Emmet fue el único que se quedó estático, puesto que debía mantener la posición para pilotear.

-No esta muy bien- comentó Jacob-. Pero no se irá hasta que Leah se levante.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no esta bien?

-Sonaba... enfermo.

-¿Y no lo trató Carlisle?

-Sí, fuimos al lúgar en que estaba- me explicó Bella-. Pero Carlisle dice que es una bomba de tiempo. No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Vivirá, pero...

Bella tuvo que taparse los ojos, lo que iba a decir le era muy difícil, así que Edward lo terminó.

-Sus días están contados.


	22. Lethal choice part 2

_**Nota de aútor: **__Un capítulo corta para demostrar que no me he olvidado de este fic, el próximo capítulo será el último de este libro y entraré en la parte final, retomando la narración con Leah. Disfrutenlo ;)_

* * *

**Lethal choice part 2**

-Tiene leucemia- me explicó Edward-. Esta ramificada, no hay forma de curarla. Tiene...

-Cinco años de vida- terminé suspirando- Edward se quedó mirandome fijamente-. Cuando fuimos a Osorno, Leah estaba en un trance y le dijo a Raiden que "quedaba expuesto" y luego algo nos dijo que solo le quedarían cinco años de vida... por eso me pidió que mientras cuidara de Leah tomase el cargo de las cosas.

Se produjo un silencio. Todos estaban considerando lo dicho con melancolía, era verdaderamente un desastre.

La nave continuo su ruta por los cielos. No teníamos ningun destino claro todavía, pero se mantenía el rastreo a la reina en todo momento.

Los Vulturis finalmente aceptaron que Jasper tomara el cargo de nuestras tropas en la guerra y comenzaron a planear la estrategia. Atacaríamos en una semana más.

Yo por mi parte fui conducido a mi ahora habitación en la nave y me quidé mirando al techo considerando todo lo que había sucedido, pensando en que haría y que no haría. También tenía muchas preguntas acerca de Naomi, había tanto que todavía quería comprender de ella y me era un misterio. Y como si ella leyese mis pensamientos, entro con cautela en la habitación. Escuché mi corazón latir con rápidez, mientras mis mejillas se iluminaban, y ella acercaba con timidez sus brazos para tocar mis mejillas. Se fue acercando con cautela, mientras comenzaba a tener una pequeña ensoñación, la imagen de una niña con los mismo cabellos de plata reposando en el lomo de un gran lobo. Sentí como sus labios tocaron los míos, era todo completamente instintivo, nuestros cuerpos recordaban la agradable sensación de juntar nuestros labios.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté finalmente-. No tú nombre, no tu edad o tu especie. ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-Soy la misma mujer que amaste hace cincuenta años- sus palabras me confundieron-. Antes de que nacieras, yo estuve contigo, con la misma alma, la misma persona, pero que llevaba otro nombre y otra vida. Tu alma me recuerda, pero por supuesto tu memoria no.

-Así que eso eres.

-También soy la hija de tu enemigo.

Entendí inmediatamente que se refería a que era la hija de Alex. Hice varias ideas en mi cabeza de que pudo haber pasado entre medio, pero en verdad no le di importancia, solo quería sentirla a mi aldo y la abrace con fuerza. Ella era algo que tenía que proteger a toda costa en esta guerra, algo que me daría fuerza en el campo de batalla, algo por lo cual no me rendiría.

Hablamos durante horas, quería conocerla, quería reencontrarme con la mujer que amaba por naturaleza, y no paramos de hablar de nuestras vidas previas a la catástrofe. Ella, tal como Alex me había dicho, se había peleado con su padre pueste que este nunca le había permitido conocer a su madre humana, lo cual causó que ambos se separaran con el paso del tiempo, tras eso conoció al hombre que me decía era yo en mi vida pasada. Me parecía increíble que una reencarnación se llevase a cabo en tan poco tiempo, pero una vez más, todo era posible en este mundo.

Los días pasaron y al igual que nos preparabamos para el ataque final en Salisbury, mi lazo con Naomi se estrechó más de lo que nunca había imaginado. Me había vuelto muy sobre protector sobre ella, y ella no se separaba de mí. Quería pelear a mí lado, pero eso era algo que no le pensaba permitir, la guerra iba a ser un calvario, después de todo nos superaban por masas en número.

La mañana del combate finalmente me acerqué a la interpecie para ver un amanecer carmecí recordando los sueños del ayer. Todas mis ideas del futuro se veían destrozadas en este paisaje sanguinario que cubría no solo Inglaterra, sino todo el mundo. Recobrar la paz tras esta batalla sería toda una misión que llevar a cabo, ya que nuestras razas no eran más un misterio. Yo sabía que lo daría todo, pelearía con tanta fuerza como pudiese. Y lo sentí, habría una elección en medio de la batalla que debía realizar con extremo cuidado.

Para la tarde ya estabamos listos para comenzar con el plan. La reina de los condenados se encontraba rodeada por una guardia imperial en Salisbury, nuestra idea era repartir un grupo grande en Londrés para que las fuerzas se centrasen en ellos. Alec se encargarñia de liderar ese grupo. Luego venía el grupo del asalto directo, tras haber atraído a la mayor parte de las fuerzas allí. En ese instante, los Cullen y la manada atacarían a la reina. Eramos el grupo clave y yo sabía que mi rol sería importante a la hora de pelear.

Tragué saliva y finalmente vi como la nave descendía. "El momento de la verdad" pensé.


	23. Final del libro 3: Gritando a la oscurid

_**Nota de autor:** Después de meses de dedicarme a otras historias, me di el tiempo para terminar el tercer libro de Guilty y pasar al cuarto y final, donde veremos a Leah una vez más para el gran final. Lo siento Seth, pero la historia es de tu hermana xD. Ojala lo disfruten y me disculpo por no haber publicado un capítulo antes, estaba demasiado estresado y necesitaba un aire fresco. ¡Ahora vamos a darle!_

**Gritando a la oscuridad**

-¡Hora del espectáculo!- gritó Jacob mientras se lanzaba de la interpecie a la vez que entraba en fase.

-Siempre tiene que exhibirse más de la cuenta- comentó Edward suspirando, mientras dejaba la nave junto con Bella.

Di un suspiro. Miré a mí alrededor y me fijé con especial cautela de que Alex estuviese siendo vigilado por alguien. Efectivamente Alec estaba a su lado, mientras que Jasper dictaba las órdenes a los diversos bandos que se daban. Todos estábamos divididos en áreas, pero no nos separábamos mucho para que de esa forma la protección de Bella nos cubriese a todos y Alex no pudiese jugar con uno de sus trucos.

Todos corríamos a gran velocidad en medio de Salisbury que se había convertido en el principal campo de batalla. Los lobos se lanzaban contra los vampiros con gran ímpetu, y los vampiros a su vez luchaban con sus pares en mortales intercambios de puños.

Yo todavía no experimentaba el cambio que había sufrido cuando me vi forzado a proteger a Naomi, estaba en mi fase normal de lobo y luchaba contra los vampiros con dolor, me dolía tener que soportar que mis colmillos destrozasen sus extremidades, sin embargo no era la primera vez, esto ya lo había hecho antes y lo haría mil veces si me aseguraba la vida de Naomi. La adoraba aunque apenas la conociese y esta batalla la ganaría por ella, mi corazón me daría la energía para prometerle un mundo en el que vivir.

Después del ejército de incompetentes vampiros, llegó uno que era un duelo difícil para mí, ya que tenía experiencia. Se movía con inteligencia y velocidad, no poseía una fuerza destructiva, y sin embargo era impresionantemente analítico, por lo cual deduje que no era neófito.

Me lancé contra él con ímpetu, sin embargo me atrapó del lomo y me empujó contra la cera con gran fuerza. Mi estomago se vio raspado por el asfalto, sin embargo no me vi detenido y escape de sus manos, corrí adelante y luego me volteé para examinarlo. No permitiría que me tomase desprevenido nuevamente. Él se quedó completamente quieto y en un momento comencé a sentir como la tierra a nuestro alrededor se movía con fuerza. Estaba produciendo un terremoto de gran magnitud, pero solo en un área circular en que nos encontrábamos ambos. Los vidrios del edificio junto a nosotros cedieron y cayeron como una lluvia de navajas a mí lado. Fui lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlos, pero como mi forma de evadir esos vidrios fue saltar, no pude esquivar el golpe que le llegó a mi hocico, puesto que mis pies no habían tocado el suelo todavía, y sin embargo fue mi oportunidad para arrancarle el brazo y seguido, sin detenerme me lancé a la cabeza y machaque su cráneo. Se había terminado.

Era un joven, debía tener alrededor de trece años, sin embargo su experiencia revelaba que debió vivir varios siglos… o había sido entrenado específicamente para este momento. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver el parecido que guardaba conmigo, era una versión más joven de mí. Eso me dolió, ya que me sentí identificado, podíamos haber estado en los zapatos del otro.

-_Lo lamento._

No tenía tiempo para más, tuve que dejar al joven vampiro ahí y seguir de largo corriendo, mi deber era eliminar a la reina, luego vería como encargarme del resto, pero si la eliminaba a ella, toda la guerra ya no sería necesaria, todo sería buscar una solución con los humanos.

Avancé hasta que llegué al punto central de Salisbury, una plaza donde las plantas ya estaban teñidas en escarlata. La lucha se intensificaba, muchos neófitos de gran fuerza que nos superaban en número, y sin embargo el hecho de que no tuvieran experiencia fue una ventaja para los que sí, puesto que las diversas habilidades de los vampiros ayudaban a desconcertarlos. Ilusiones, descargas eléctricas, predecir sus movimientos, todo los llevaba a una masacre, y sin embargo por más que nosotros estuviésemos matando a una gran cantidad de vampiros, más y más aparecían. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, miles de personas transformadas recientemente y sublevadas a la voluntad de la reina.

Traté de abrirme paso entre ellos por cualquier medio posible. Edward fue el primero en ir a asistirme y me apartó a tres vampiros que me iban a atacar por la espalda. Luego Jacob embistió a dos mujeres que estaban por embestirme a mí. Alice se encargó de tumbar, junto con Emmet a los que querían acercarse a mí. En definitiva, todos comenzaron a ayudarme para que se me abriese el paso, el objetivo era que yo llegase. La protección de Bella se centralizó en mí y luego en los demás. Estaban poniendo toda su esperanza, todo su deseo de victoria en mí. Y luego vi como miles de cuerpos caían sin consciencia. Me di un minuto para mirar hacia atrás y vi que Alec manejaba una ola invisible de su poder con mucho esfuerzo para contener a una gran cantidad de vampiros. Alec comenzaba a respirar de forma apresurada, mientras se encargaba de mantener a raya a todos los vampiros que me bloqueaban el paso.

-¡Apúrate Seth!- me gritó-. ¡Todos estamos abriéndote el paso! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Asentí. La otra mitad de vampiros que no eran afectados por el poder de Alec estaban bajo la tortura de mental de Jane, retorciéndose, tratando de resistir el dolor. Y sin embargo todavía había algunos en pie que era detenido por los cazadores, los Cullen, y los lobos. No podía perder esta oportunidad, iba a tener un medio segundo para tomar por sorpresa a la reina y acabar con todo.

Jacob se me adelantó.

-_¡Voy a enfrentarla de frente! ¡Cuando me tumbe, tienes que asegurarte de tomarla por sorpresa!_

-_¡Eso es suicidio!_

-_¡Esto es la guerra Seth, tienes que estar preparado para las bajas!_

-_¡JACOB!_

Me ignoró y siguió de largo con mayor velocidad de la que podía alcanzar. No me sorprendía, a Jacob siempre le cayó bien el título de súper héroe, y sin embargo en este minuto deseaba que tuviese cualquier otro título.

Tragué saliva y continué en mi carrera hacia delante, sabiendo que no tendría otra opción más que entregarme al plan de Jacob, finalmente él iba a llegar antes que yo y se mantendría contra la reina por el tiempo suficiente para darme una oportunidad con ella.

Llegamos al corazón del parque, donde los árboles y arbustos eran lo suficientemente grande para esconderme y lo suficientemente aromáticos para ocultar mi esencia, que además era tapada junto con el olor de la sangre en los aires.

Hice mi respiración tan silenciosa como pude y observé entre las hojas de los arbustos como tres guardianes de la reina se enfrentaban contra Jacob.

La reina no había hecho ningún movimiento, lo que me sorprendió era quienes eran los tres personajes que estaban en su guardia. Los Cullen me los habían descrito físicamente, y los había visto en los cuadro. Eran los mismos. Aro, Marco y Cayo. Estaba seguro de que Jacob los había reconocido también, y por más que nos hubiesen dicho que habían muerto, estaba claro que esos tres eran traidores.

Cayo se veía particularmente perturbado por la presencia de Jacob que gruñía con fuerza al rodearlos.

-Así que el lobo alfa es el primero en llegar al corazón del combate- comentó Aro-. Impresionante, esto refuerza mi hipótesis de que sería bueno tener perros guardianes.

-Como si en verdad me creyeses capaz de aceptar eso- refutó Cayo.

-En vez de hablar de estupideces, ¿No deberíamos cumplir con nuestra parte del trato?- interrumpió Marco.

_Mira atentamente, va a aparecer una oportunidad y no la vas a perder… no permitiré que se pierda la oportunidad de salvar a Naomi_, sin embargo me era difícil no ir a ponerme al lado de Jacob y luchar junto a él, era todo lo que quería, era un combate muy injusto. Mis pensamientos se transmitían con ferocidad por los aires.

-_Ni te atrevas a venir Seth_- me dijo Jacob fríamente-. _Si he de morir, moriré, pero tú vas a asegurar muchas más vidas que la mía._

Mis ojos soltaron unas lágrimas enormes que chocaban contra el suelo como lluvia, y sin embargo era el tono de un líder, un tono que mi cuerpo no veía como desobedecer. Si mi líder deseaba sacrificarse por el bien de todos, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Jacob demostró que quería morir luchando, no se iba a suicidar sin luchar por su existencia y sus ideales. Sabía que iba a morir de todas maneras, y sin embargo se lanzó sin premeditación contra Cayo y saltó hacia atrás cuando Aro intentó conectar un férreo puño a su cara. Luego rodó hacia la izquierda cuando Marco estuvo apunto de pisarle la cola y saltó del suelo con rapidez para morderle el rostro a Aro, sin embargo este lo detuvo en cuestión de segundos y con un brazo mantuvo su hocico detenido y luego con el otro se incrustó en medio de sus dientes para cortar parte de su lengua con sus uñas que actuaban como navajas. Jacob chilló mientras apretaba los dientes para arrancarle el brazo a Aro y lanzarse hacia atrás. De su boca salía un gran chorro de sangre y comenzó a toser sangre hasta que Cayo pateó su rostro y fue enviado contra un árbol. Sus huesos sonaron al chocar con el árbol y luego Marco llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos para hacer un corte cerca de su pecho. Jacob no se dio por vencido y con sus garras rajó su cara alejándolo de él, y luego se abalanzó contra él para arrancarle el corazón, sin embargo el dolor era tan grande que erró en el punto en el cual atacar y desprendió el hombro derecho de Marco, quien desprendió un gran grito de dolor, el cual fue asistido por Aro que tomó a Jacob del lomo y lo lanzó como una pelota contra Cayo quien le aplastó el cráneo con su puño como si fuese una bola demoledora.

Pude sentir que Jacob comenzaba a perder el sentido, y sin embargo en su mente el nombre de Renéesme le obligaba a pararse, a construir un mundo seguro para ella. Miró a sus enemigos con la visión borrosa y luego recibió una patada en el hocico tan fuerte que su cuerpo fue elevado hacia arriba dos metros, donde Cayo tomó una de sus piernas y la dobló en noventa grados para luego lanzarlo contra una fuente de los deseos.

Podía sentir su agonía y el dolor, quería ir, mi mente trataba de convencer a mi cuerpo de que debía ir a ayudarlo, y sin embargo Jacob insistía en que esperase y esperase. No podía hacer nada todavía, ¿Debía quedarme a ver como lo mataban? ¿Qué habría hecho Leah? La duda me estaba asesinando, lo único que mi corazón dictaba era salvarlo. Jacob era mi uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Cómo iba a perdonarme su muerte?

_¡Ve a salvarlo! ¡Ve a salvarlo!_

-_¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! ¡NO TE MUEVAS HASTA QUE SE PRESENTE LA OPORTUNIDAD!_

La reina no mostraba apertura alguna, sus sentidos permanecían agudos ante cualquier movimiento, estaba lista para contra atacar ante cualquier evento. Solo ponía la mitad de su atención a los hechos que se desarrollaban frente a ella, el resto de su atención estaba fija en su alrededor.

Luego vino el milagro. Marco se levantó y golpeó a Cayo antes de que pudiese darle el golpe de gracia a Jacob y perforó su cráneo para arrebatarle los sesos.

-¡Marco!- gritó Aro que se preparaba para defenderse-. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

_¡Alex!_, sabía que no debía fiarme de él, pero no podía estar más feliz de que nos prestase su ayuda. Jacob también se dio cuenta de quien le había salvado la vida y no le gustaba.

Marco terminó por tumbar a Aro y Jacob le arrancó la cabeza con la energía que le quedaba. Finalmente Marco hizo un ataque directo contra la reina, pero tan solo con ser mirada, éste se cayó y sufrió de incineración espontánea.

-Tu corona es mía.

La voz de Alex retumbó alrededor de todo el aire, y no dudó en ningún momento de arrancarle la cabeza a la reina y la separó de su cuerpo.

¿Era eso? ¿Se había acabado?

-Ingenuo.

Las palabras que salían de la cabeza en manos de Alex me helaron, pero Alex no dudó en tirar la cabeza lejos, sin embargo ésta volvió por si sola a su cuerpo.

-Telekinesia- comentó Alex-. Pirokinesia, Electrokinesia, premonición, y control de la presión del aire. He estudiado todas tus habilidades durante años para liberarte y matarte, si crees que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente estás equivocada.

-Y si crees que con conocer mis habilidades creaste una oportunidad para ganar, eres un imbécil.

-¿Por qué no lo confirmamos?

Fue un combate igualado. Jacob quería continuar luchando, no obstante el mismo podía darse cuenta de que era mejor dejarle el trabajo a Alex.

Alex se movía con gran rapidez y no le permitía a la reina encontrar un punto en el cual usar sus habilidades contra él. Cuando trataba de quemarlo, él escapaba de las llamas antes de que apareciesen en su cuerpo, al igual que de la electricidad. Su velocidad llegó a ser incluso superior a la de Edward y comencé a ver la misma imagen de Alex varias veces alrededor de la reina.

-¿Puedes saber dónde estoy realmente?

No podía, y yo apenas podía seguir su movimiento, era de una velocidad tan impresionante que me quedé con la boca abierto. Sin embargo sentí un giro en el pecho cuando vi que Jacob se dirigía a atacar a la reina.

-_¡¿Qué haces?!_

Pero no me escuchó, y supe que no estaba en control de su mente. Alex lo había utilizado como señuelo. Tan pronto como Jacob saltó encima de la reina, ésta lo atravesó con su mano como si cortase mantequilla, había pasado justo por un centímetro al lado del corazón. Jacob ya no iba a resistir más, sus heridas se había vuelto fatales tras ese golpe y el bastardo de Alex solo pudo ir y usando el cuerpo de Jacob como escudo, lo atravesó más y más por el brazo de la reina hasta llegar a su cuello y chupar sus sangre. Sin embargo tan pronto como dio el primer trago de su sangre tuvo que dejarlo y se alejó de ella para caer al suelo y empezar a retorcerse. Luego la reina se desprendió del cuerpo de Jacob y vi mi oportunidad justo en el momento en que supe que no iba a quedarme más tiempo sin hacer nada.

Fue un golpe de sorpresa que solo pude tomar en ese momento. Mis colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y lo separé del cuerpo. Luego debía asegurarme de darle muerte segura al enterrar mis colmillos en su cerebro, pero antes de que pudiese atacarla fue repelido hacia atrás.

-¡Ugh!- maldijo la reina, mientras ponía su cabeza de vuelta en su cuerpo-. ¡Asqueroso perro! ¡Tomarme por sorpresa! Debo agradecer que no apuntases a los sesos.

Mi mirada le dijo todo, mis ojos ardían en odio y no dudaba en ganar. Iba a luchar y vencer. Me lancé contra ella, con todo el ímpetu posible, pero mis garras fueron detenidas por sus manos.

-Por favor- dijo ella-. A estas alturas deberías ser capaz de mucho más que esto. No me decepciones, hijo de la luna.

Me lancé hacia atrás y la miré de reojo. Sus palabras me asustaron.

-¿Creías que no estaba al tanto? Tu hermana estaba destinada a luchar contra mí en una pelea para limpiar este mundo. Protector contra destructor, y ahora que su puesto ha sido cedido, tú has de llevar la carga.

Recordé las palabras de Leah. No vayas a decir que sí. ¿Esa deidad de los hombres lobos me estaba persiguiendo para reemplazar a Leah? ¿Y tomó la forma de mi padre? ¿Estaba usando la culpa para hacerme aceptar?

Repentinamente me di cuenta de que no solo Alex se retorcía a mí lado y de que no solo Jacob estaba agonizando a mí lado, sino que muchos de nuestro bando estaban cayendo. Bella apenas podía mantener su protección, Alec y Jane estaban decayendo, Edward estaba fatalmente herido, Carlisle tenía problemas entre mantenerse vivo y curar a quienes podía, Emmet ya estaba tosiendo ponzoña. Todos los que habían llegado tan lejos en esto me habían dado una oportunidad para acabar con esto y había fallado, ¡¿Iba a ser culpable de la muerte de todos?!

-_Al igual que la de tu padre._

El tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente y vi la imagen de Harry Clearwater, mi papá, el hombre que con el que pasé toda mi infancia y con el cual Leah siempre era feliz. Se me escapó una lágrima cuando lo vi.

-_¿En serio vas a dejar que tus amigos mueran? Bueno, dejaste que yo muriera, ¿No Seth? No pudiste detenerte, tenías que lanzarte contra mí, tenías que gruñirme, mostrarme los ojos de una fiera que esta por devorar a una presa._

-_Cállate…_

-_¿Qué hice para que mi propio hijo quisiese comerme?_

-_¡Cállate!_

-_Y aún así, ni siquiera eres capaz de remediar lo hecho, tienes miedo a decir que sí, pero al final tu hermana va a morir también, y tu madre, junto con todos y es por tu egocentrismo, ¡No eres un héroe Seth! ¡Eres un asesino!_

-_¡TE DIJE CÁLLATE!_- grité mentalmente mientras lanzaba un aullido al mundo que se encontraba detenido.

Comencé a llorar, me había desmoronado en frente de la imagen de mi padre, mientras que sentía como la culpa me daba azotes tan fuertes, férreos, que no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía permitir que mi cuerpo se volviese un recipiente?

_-¡Seth!_- la voz de Leah me calmó, aunque viniese de la nada-. _¡SETH!_

La imagen de mi padre desapareció y el tiempo volvió a su cause. Leah me había salvado, sin embargo me encontraba en forma humana en un río de sangre. Ya no estaba en frente de la reina, estaba en medio de mis compañeros que estaban heridos, pero nadie me veía, yo solo era un espectro delante de ellos. Miré al cielo rojizo y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡LEAH! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡SAÁLVANOS!

_**Fin del libro 3**_


	24. Inicio del libro 4 Despertar

_**Nota de autor: **__¡Y la última parte de esta historia comienza! Después de mucho tiempo hemos de volver con nuestra protagonista para que pueda desencadenarse el final, ¿Será capaz de detener a la reina y buscar la forma de prolongar la vida de Raiden? ¡El cuarto libro comienza aquí!_

**Libro 4: Amanecer sin sombras**

**Leah**

Prefacio:

Mi corazón late con fuerza, mi alma resuena con el nombre de tu persona. Solo en ti he podido ver lo que realmente adoro, solo en ti he podido comprender el valor de nosotros, de los pecadores. Contigo a mi lado sé que el sabor de pecar es dulce, sé que la maldad es tentadora, pero junto a ti siempre me veo rodeada de luz, no hay necesidad para caer en el capricho del mal. Solo te deseo a ti, lo único que no puedo tener, ¿Acaso mi lujuria hacia ti se debe a que no puedo poseerte? Mis deseos, mi apetito sexual, incluso mi amor, ¿Se deben a qué no me perteneces? ¿A qué eres inalcanzable? ¿A qué aunque me ames nos divida un muro de cristal? La sangre en mis venas grita por ti, mis lágrimas te pertenecen, mi esencia solo puede caer en tus manos, ¿Es este amor insano? Si llegase a serlo, no me importaría estar enferma.

**Despertar**

Estaba vagando en medio de una oscuridad inmensurable; rara vez podía entrar a los sueños ajenos, lo cual era un breve respiro de la oscuridad que cernía los contornos de mi alma, de la negrura que rodeaba este trecho de luz que cada vez se volvía más tenue en este pozo de aguas negras. Ya no tenía forma, ¿Era esto ser un alma? No poseía forma, estaba completamente sola, sin embargo estaba en paz. Era mi decisión estar aquí, era mi decisión que nuestra diosa ocupase mi cuerpo y mantuviese con vida a Raiden, mi amado Raiden, ¿Cómo pude haberme enojado con él? ¿Cómo pude culparlo de la muerte de mi padre? Él fue ha salvar personas, fue un accidente, la culpa no era de él, era de mí que estaba tan triste y celosa de que Sam se hubiese alejado de mí, que me hubiese dejado por Emily, sin embargo en todo este tiempo en el pozo de agua turbia había logrado finalmente entrar en paz, sabía que en lo más profundo de mi corazón la culpa siempre latiría con fuerza, sin embargo solo podía aceptarlo y respirar, mirar hacia adelante como siempre, después de todo yo conocía a mi padre, él me habría perdonado. No, él definitivamente me había perdonado, razón por la cual mi alma lloró sin lágrimas por incontables noches expresando una eterna gratitud y felicidad.

El calor vino de la nada, repentinamente sentí que una oleada de calor entibiaba las frías aguas turbias en las que residía mi alma. Era una sensación agradable, era la esencia más clara del amor. No quería subir a la superficie, si retomaba mi cuerpo el cáncer brotaría en Raiden, sin embargo la onda de calor me empujaba hacia arriba, evaporaba el agua, y como yo era parte de estas aguas, al evaporarse, yo también me elevaba. Traté de resistirme, sin embargo el placer era tan grande, sentía un embriagador deseo que me embargaba, y un sofocante cariño que cubría los contornos de mí alma.

Por un momento solo vi luz y sentí, como si fuese la primera vez en años, que abría los ojos.

No me había despertado con el beso de mi príncipe azul, sin embargo mi querido vaquero yacía a mí lado abrazándome con lágrimas en la cara.

Me encontraba débil, mis ojos giraron lentamente a la derecha y vi que su rifle yacía en una silla, a la vez que una loba blanca yacía al extremo de la cama.

Algo estaba muy mal, yo no debía tener consciencia de mí misma, debía pasar la eternidad en el pozo, sin embargo aquí estaba, con los brazos de Raiden aferrados a mí como si tuviese miedo a perderme para siempre, incluso durmiendo estaban férreos para protegerme. Traté de articular palabras, sin embargo mi voz era débil, lo más audible era mi respiración lenta y muy articulada.

Le devolví a Raiden el abrazo y como no podía hablar decidí besarlo para despertarlo. Mis labios se movían lenta y torpemente, pero sabían a donde querían llegar y cuando consiguieron juntarse con los labios de Raiden, éste abrió los ojos con un reflejó que solo él poseía entre los humanos, entrenado para despertarse ante el más mínimo movimiento, pero no se apartó de manera agresiva como pensé que podría hacer ante la confusión, sus ojos me reconocieron y se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, mientras que sus brazos se paseaban por debajo de mi blusa y su boca se juntaba con la mía con fervor, ardiendo como si estuviésemos en el epicentro del sol, moviéndose con ferocidad y delicadeza, con un fino cuidado al pasearse por mi lengua, a la vez que apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. En un momento logré sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, el sabor de la euforia y la felicidad máxima.

Nos detuvimos después de cuatro minutos y no dijimos nada, solo nos miramos con las caras desechas en lágrimas. Él quería reprenderme por mi decisión, pero en vez de soltar sus agresivas palabras contra mí, solo me empujó contra su firme y cálido pecho para que pudiese descansar mi cabeza y paseó con cuidado sus dedos en mis rizados cabellos negros, mientras que su mano izquierda se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Había tanto que queríamos decir, y sin embargo las palabras se sentían torpes, por eso ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, y es que el verdadero lenguaje no viene de las palabras, sino de los gestos. Nos acariciábamos una y otra vez, y nuestros cuerpos solo querían demostrar todo el aprecio que teníamos contenidos en lo más profundo de nuestros seres. Ya no éramos licántropo y cazador, ni Raiden y Leah, ni macho y hembra. Éramos solo amantes, cuyo deseo nos llevó a desvestirnos. Nos abrazamos desnudos por un buen rato antes de pensar en hacer el amor. Lo queríamos y nada nos lo podía impedir, no íbamos a llegar más lejos hasta que sintiésemos que nuestro sentir se fundía en un solo acto. Estaba asustada, nunca había hecho esto antes, y no sabía si Raiden alguna vez lo hizo, sin embargo el instinto actúo por nosotros.

La loba ni siquiera nos notó. Fue un acto silencioso y hermoso. En tal momento nada nos importó, ni que el mundo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos, ni que todavía hubiese muchas preguntas que responder. Solo podíamos hacer esto y al terminar, nos miramos y nos acariciamos. Seguimos sin hablar, las caricias y nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros.

Vi sus ojos y supe que ellos me mostraban la gran devoción que el corazón de Raiden guardaba por mí, y viceversa.

-Te amo Leah- soltó Raiden quebrando el silencio-. Quise odiarte cuando me dejaste, quise detestarte por intentar morir por mí, y sin embargo, ahora que estás despierta no puedo enojarme, solo puedo ser feliz a tu lado.

-Quiero odiarte por hacerme despertar- contesté-, quiero molestarme por dejarte morir, no obstante solo puedo amarte ahora.

Los brazos de Raiden me abrazaron con aún más fuerza y me acurrucó con las sabanas. Nuestros ojos reflejaban una emoción y felicidad tan enorme que cualquier palabra que intentase usar en el idioma para expresarlo sería un inútil intento de describir aquello que es indescriptible. No lo sabrán hasta que lo sienta, y si lo han sentido ya saben de lo que hablo, de tener a ese alguien que es capaz de tocar más allá de tu pecho, de llegar a tocar tu alma inmortal y asegurarte de morir por ella.

Antes de besarlo nuevamente una imagen llegó a mi cabeza. Era un destello blanco. Luego comenzó a volverse más nítido. Era Seth.

Me separé del pecho de Raiden y puse atención a la imagen.

Estaba en medio de un grupo de vampiros, licántropos y cazadores, sin embargo nadie lo veía, solo yo, como si fuese un espectro. Me di cuenta de que esto no estaba pasando, era el atardecer allí, no, el anochecer, y aquí era recién el amanecer. Esto era una visión, preconcepción de la realidad.

-¡LEAH! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡SÁLVANOS!

Separé las sabanas de mi cuerpo y las arrojé lejos. Mi corazón había dado un salto ante la probabilidad de que mi hermano estuviese bordeando la muerte. Busqué mi ropa dispersa en la cama, y comencé a vestirme con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Raiden preocupado al verme tan alterada.

-¡Es Seth! No sé cuando, pero va a pelear… me necesita.

-¡Acabas de despertar! Seth va estar bien, es fuerte.

-Raiden, tuve una visión. Nos necesita.

Raiden me concedió una mirada escéptica, pero finalmente él comenzó a vestirse con calma.

-No hay forma de detenerte, ¿No?

-Me temo que no.

-En ese caso, iremos juntos- me aseguró-, pero no iremos hasta que descanses un buen trecho.

Sin previo aviso la loba blanca saltó a la cama. No me fijé cuando había despertado, razón por la cual me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo ella se dirigió a mí y su hocico acarició mi cara como muestra de afecto.

-_He estado cuidando de ti_- me dijo con mi propia voz mentalmente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos-. _Has pasado muchos años odiándome, y lo comprendo, has pasado muchos años deseando que no exista, sin embargo yo no soy así. Yo vivo para proteger Leah, ese es el origen de mi existencia, y aún si me odias, quiero que me permitas protegerte._

-Ya sé quien eres- le dije acariciando su lomo-, y a la que siempre odié fue a mí misma, solo expresé mi ira hacia ti para desviar el dolor. Lo siento.

-_Te perdono_- me respondió, mientras se acercaba más a mí, hasta que comenzó a atravesar los poros de mi piel como un fantasma-. _Solo no te dejes morir sin luchar. No estás sola Leah, me tienes a mí._

Pude sentir que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba. La fuerza, la resistencia, la regeneración rápida y la velocidad volvían a mí una vez más. Perdía todo rasgo de ser humano común que había poseído hace poco. Había vuelto a ser lo que era, había vuelto a ser yo misma.

Raiden había permanecido en silencio para que pudiese hablar con mi yo lobuna en silencio. Lo miré y detectó en mi mirada una gran paz. Finalmente, había logrado perdonarme a mí misma.

-Puedo hacerlo Raiden- le aseguré con determinación-, esta vez puedo hacerlo.


	25. La tormenta

_**Nota de autor: **__Valga la redundancia dar mis disculpas una vez más por el retraso en la actualización, pero estaba esperando a las vacaciones para terminar con todo lo del colegio y la PSU. Ahora puedo continuar, ¡Quedan seis capítulos! Ojala los disfruten._

_

* * *

_

**La tormenta**

Podía verlo, estaba segura de cuando y como sucedería. Debíamos apurarnos, ya que en un día y medio mi hermano se encontraría en medio de una desmesurada masacre. Raiden manejaba la nave desde la interpecie con habilidad tratando de que la velocidad aumentara, pero a la vez sin que se perdiese el curso o la altitud. Yo estaba tras él, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Practiqué la transformación en loba unas cuantas veces para asegurarme de que me mantenía igual de hábil que antes, y en efecto era así. Extraño, después de quien sabe tanto tiempo durmiendo mi cuerpo todavía se mantenía bien, quizá era cosa de metamorfos. Suspiré. Sabía que era en realidad diferente a los otros, que era especial. Lo único que esperaba es que eso me diese la oportunidad para vencer. Miré a Raiden, quien llevaba su escopeta atada a la espalda con preocupación. Sabía que era una cuestión de años para que toda esa sangre de vampiros y licántropos que había consumido finalmente generase un cáncer maligno sin cura que acabaría con él. No quería que eso ocurriese, podía sentir el roce de mis lágrimas con mi cara al contemplar su larga cabellera brillar con el sol y como sus manos de piel oscura guiaban la nave hacia Salisbury. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Me acerqué a paso ligero.

-Creo que esta tramando algo en todo esto- dijo Raiden con seriedad.

Antes de contestar me fijé que había una vaina en alrededor de su cinturón. Por la forma de la espada me recordaba a la que Lily usó la última vez que la vi.

-¿Te refieres a Alex?- pregunté mientras le daba una mirada más detenida al arma.

-Tiene una hija, ¿Sabías? Y creo que esta viva y lista para prestarle ayuda. Samanta Letice decía el medallón, pero busqué antes de irme y no había ninguna persona registrada con ese nombre.

-Eso quiere decir que no es humana- dije, mientras mis ojos se concentraban en el temblante mano izquierda de Raiden que sujetaba el mango de la espada-. Raiden esa espada…

-Sí, es la de Lily.

No necesité más explicaciones, el semblante triste de Raiden lo decía todo. Lo abracé para consolarlo mientras miraba con tristeza y algo de culpa la espada.

Todo terminaría pronto, llegaríamos para el mañana a la zona de combate y entonces… de alguna forma venceríamos a la reina y los salvaríamos a todos. Yo no estaba segura de cómo, sólo sabía que debía encontrar una forma… debía, tenía que…

Mientras la nave navegaba los cielos fuimos capaces de escuchar un estruendo que sobrepasaba las nubes, como miles de truenos, cuyo sonido llegó a nuestros tímpanos después de que un haz de luz cruzara la atmósfera a kilómetros. Eso sólo podía ser una mala señal; los relámpagos caían con tanta ímpetu que no podía ser simplemente una casualidad.

-¡Benjamín!- dije a la vez que Raiden acercaba la nave hacia la conflagración de rayos.

La aeronave tuvo muchos problemas en mantenerse fuera del alcance de los rayos que caían del cielo repetidas veces. Tomé el mando de interpecie a la vez que Raiden apuntaba con ojo de halcón hacia Benjamín; fue un tiro certero a pesar de la diferencia de altitud. La bala cruzó las nubes hasta llegar a tierra, donde yacía un Benjamín sin control. El impacto dio directo, no sabía donde, pero los rayos dejaron de caer, y las olas ya no se encontraban perturbadas. Llevamos la nave hacia la superficie donde encontramos a Benjamín tirado en la tierra, adolorido; el impacto había sido en el hombro.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos en una isla tropical, donde la arena volaba a nuestro alrededor por el perturbado viento que cruzaba frente a nosotros, y las palmeras se retractaban con terror como si supiesen que venía la ola del juicio final. Toda la naturaleza me habló directamente, me hizo entender los desastres que debíamos prevenir.

Raiden chequeó la condición de Benjamín, todavía estaba vivo y brillando como mil diamantes a la luz del sol. Yo me acerqué y noté que tenía una leve diferencia con los ojos que vi la última vez que nos encontramos. El pequeño destello morado se había ido; el mismo destello que había visto en Sam antes de que se liberase a la reina. Estaba libre de su control.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunté.

Raiden retrocedió; comprendió que si estaba haciendo esta pregunta en vez de matarlo había una razón por detrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde- me sentí un poco insultada, después de todo yo había recordado quien era-. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estabas creando esa tormenta?

-Algo me obligó- no era sorpresa, Alex debía estar metido en esto-. Tenía que llamar su atención.

-¡Hey!- una voz distante gritó-. ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?

Dos mujeres se acercaron rápidamente al ver a su camarada sangrando en la arena. Nos vieron con un rostro feroz y Raiden alzó su escopeta, con dos cartuchos, listo para hacer dos disparos decisivos, pero yo bajé su arma.

-¿Zafrina?- me fue difícil intentar recordar el nombre, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos en la batalla contra los Vulturis-. ¿Siobhan?

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Leah Clearwater- respondí de inmediato-. Me enviaron los Cullen.

-¿A qué?- respondió agresivamente Zafrina-. ¿A matarnos? ¡Mira donde tenemos que escondernos! ¡Y todo porque liberaron a esa ramera de la reina!

-¡No fuimos nosotros!- bramó Raiden-. ¡No nos acuses de lo que no hemos hecho!

-Vinimos porque Benjamín estaba causando una tormenta, ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?

-¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?- me preguntó Zafrina-. Benjamín nos dijo que traería ayuda, alguien que nos pudiese…

Zafrina se detuvo en seco; era evidente que se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotros de quien Benjamín hablaba. Noté que Benjamín estaba padeciendo de sed, la herida estaba recién cicatrizando. Tomé el arma que estaba guardado en mi bolsillo; el bastón de hades, un arma de cazador que me había dado Lily hace ya tanto tiempo. Suspiré, iba en su memoria. Hice crecer el bastón y corté parte de la piel de mi brazo para que la sangre cayese en la boca de Benjamín.

-¡Leah!- protestó Raiden.

Pero era muy tarde. La herida se curó rápidamente como solía pasar y sólo un chorro de sangre fue suficiente para reponer a Benjamín.

-Vengan con nosotros- ofrecí-. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.


	26. Los heridos

_**A/N: **__Para empezar mi disculpa, les doy la tranquilidad de que el final ya está escrito y que podré actualizarlo pronto. Luego procedo a explicarme: no sabía como terminar esta historia, me era muy difícil, pero he llegado a una conclusión. Me sentía mal al ver como la gente leía, leía y esperaba una conclusión con el paso de los meses, así que finalmente tuve el valor de alcanzar el final, y estaré subiendo el resto de los capítulos entre esta y la próxima semana, ¡Vamos a darle! ¡Disfruten el final de esta historia!_

* * *

**Los heridos**

Me daba cuenta de que no éramos del todo bienvenidos en la isla. Zafrina, Siobhan y Benjamín se habían aislado del resto de los vampiros y se alimentaban de la basta fauna que ofrecía esta isla, tenían un ganado que iban matando a medida que se acrecentaba, casi como humanos normales con la excepción de que comían como bestias usando sus colmillos. Hacía un mes que habían encontrado a Benjamín quien había sido arrastrado por el oleaje hasta la isla. Zafrina y Siobhan lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y sólo un día se produjo un incidente. Este.

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y nos preparábamos para una noche de tensión entre los vampiros y nosotros. Raiden no confiaba en ellos, pero yo sabía que si íbamos a ir contra la reina debíamos estar preparados con el mayor número de aliados posibles. Estábamos presenciando el inicio del fin.

Para ellos éramos una molestia, porque como éramos humanos necesitábamos alimentarnos como tales y dormir, como si los estuviésemos retrasando.

-No hay camas para que se queden- nos dijo Zafrina lacónica.

-Dormiremos en la arena- respondí.

"Dormiremos" no era la expresión adecuada, ya que Raiden tenía un ojo medio abierto para asegurarse de que nadie me hiciese daño, sin embargo no era necesario, tan pronto como comencé a dormitar, aquel loba que me cuidó por tanto tiempo salió de mi cuerpo y e hizo un círculo alrededor de la arena en la estábamos recostados. Zafrina se exaltó y dio un veloz salto hacia atrás, mientras Siobhan suspiraba y se preparaba para ir de caza, como si ya no le pudiese importar más los extraños acontecimientos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Y ese lobo qué?- preguntó Zafrina con sospecha.

-Calma- contestó la voz de Benjamín antes de que yo pudiese contestar-. Ve a cazar con Siobhan, yo aclaro las cosas.

Me quedé con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras la loba se recostaba delante de mis piernas y las de Raiden, con los ojos bien abiertos y alerta; no iba a permitir que nada me lastimase mientras descansase.

-Disculpa los modales de Zafrina- la excuso Benjamín.

-Son tiempos difícil, ¿Qué tendría que criticar?

Benjamín sonrió, y me di cuenta que su sonrisa tenía un significado escondido: "Lamento haber causado todo esto".

-No es tu culpa.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de que hubiese leído sus pensamientos, y luego me dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras se estiraba.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarles- anunció-. De esa manera podré obtener mi redención.

Iba a protestar, mas me di cuenta de que era inútil; la culpa no era algo que uno pudiese borrar con meras palabras, no importaba cuánto le dijese que no estaba en control de sus propias acciones la culpa seguiría como una mancha en su corazón. Así era como Raiden, Seth y yo nos sentíamos casi todo el tiempo.

Contemplé el cielo estrellado con mi misión clara; el día siguiente debíamos ir a Salisbury y reunirnos con Seth en el frente de batalla para terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Mis ojos se cerraron con tranquilidad al estar en los brazos de Raiden y con la loba a mis pies, no podía sentirme más protegida, más querida. Caí en el umbral de sueños en poco tiempo.

-_Ayuda…_

La voz era débil, femenina, joven, pero profunda. Y entonces una mujer con cabellos calor plata, cubierta en una túnica blanca se me acercó en medio de la oscuridad. Sus ojos pardos reflejaban preocupación y a través de ellos fui capaz de ver la figura de mi hermano transformado en un verdadero hombre lobo.

Tragué saliva; este no era un sueño cualquiera, esa mujer estaba estableciendo una comunicación conmigo por medio de este plano de espiritualidad que son los sueños, ella me estaba advirtiendo de lo que le ocurriría a Seth en breve.

-_Necesita tu ayuda… y tú necesitas poder._

-¡Dime que hacer!- pedí de inmediato.

-_Sólo en la cueva de las almas la lluvia puede purificar el pecado y liberar el poder._

Fue un brusco despertar; en mi tiempo en coma había aprendido que uno podía extender la comunicación en los sueños según el poder de cada persona, lo que significaba que esa persona, o bien no tenía mucho poder o no tenía mucho que decirme, pero la pista de la cueva de las almas era vaga y era ya el amanecer de un día en que se desarrollaría un violento y sangriento combate. No había tiempo que perder, ya para la caída del crepúsculo la muerte y la vida se enfrentarían en un duelo definitivo, donde la vida estaba desfavorecida. No podía arriesgarlo sólo para conseguir más poder, tenía que ir con lo que ya tenía.

Disfruté al máximo la sensación de los poderosos y macizos brazos de Raiden alrededor mío, porque sabía que a cada segundo se corría el riesgo de que la vida nos separase. Podíamos luchar por evitarlo, mas sabíamos que tarde o temprano la vida nos empujaría lejos uno del otro, algo que no queríamos permitir. Teníamos que encontrar la forma de estar juntos al final, y eso empezaba con derrotar a la reina.

Siobhan, Zafrina y Benjamín estaban a nuestro alrededor, esperando que estuviésemos listos, mientras la loba nos rodeaba y nos permitía descansar. Raiden había entrado en un sueño ligero del cual podía ser despertado con la más mínima sensación de peligro, por lo cual evité hacer movimientos bruscos y cerré los ojos tratando de obtener tanto descanso como me fuese posible, después de todo no se puede entrar a la zona de combate somnolienta. Y una vez que los cerré una imagen se hizo muy clara… lluvia; podía escucharla, aunque no la sentía. Al principio pensé que era otro sueño, pero una vez que abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que efectivamente las gotas de agua no caían en mi cuerpo, que era sólo el sonido, como una pista, que indicaba lo que tenía que hacer. Llovía en mi alma, era un sonido que me guiaba, que me decía hacia donde debía ir, como el eco de un lugar distante.

Raiden apenas había dormido, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no despertarlo para que él pudiese descansar tanto como fuese necesario, mientras intentaba pensar en el significado de esta lluvia que caía en mi alma.

-_Siento un gran disturbio en tu interior_- anunció la loba en mi mente.

-_Sí_- pensé-. _Hay una lluvia, pero no sé por qué._

Sin embargo el sonido se hacía más fuerte, y daba provenía de las olas que caían en medio de la playa.

Abandoné los brazos de Raiden, que finalmente se despertaba con este brusco movimiento y se puso en guardia, para encontrarse sólo conmigo mirando al mar.

-¿Leah?- preguntó.

Pero yo no estaba escuchando; había algo llamándome en el interior del mar, y sonaba… como la voz de mi padre…

La loba volvió a mi cuerpo mientras yo me acercaba al mar y veía como las olas comenzaban a cesar, como si temiesen mi presencia. Y entonces escuché con más fuerza la caída de esas gotas de aguas.

-Benjamín, abre un paso entre las aguas.

Éste obedeció sin ni siquiera preguntar; las aguas se separaron, mostrando el camino que daba hacia una senda guiada por la arena a lo que parecía ser una escotilla, la entrada a algo escondido en medio del mar.

-La cueva de las almas…


	27. La lluvia

_**A/N: **__Capítulo corto de introducción a la gran batalla que se nos viene por delante y hacia el gran desenlace. ¡Sigamos adelante!_

* * *

**La lluvia**

Caminé hacia delante sin dudar, como si algo en mí me dijese que pertenecía a ese lugar tras la escotilla escondida en medio de la arena. Raiden no me detuvo, no habló, de alguna manera parecía que el recibía el mismo llamado que yo.

-¿Qué…?- balbució Zafrina-. ¿Qué es eso…?

Abrí la escotilla y noté que daba hacia un lugar que jamás se había visto, por lo menos no por los vivos. Había una especie de túnel oscuro, bastante ancho y que parecía un tobogán, que daba hacia las profundidades del mar, como si hubiese un lugar escondido allí abajo, donde uno se encontrase con el paso a la otra vida.

Yo entré y me deslicé por el túnel sin escuchar las replicas de Zafrina; Raiden me siguió sin dudar y los dos empezamos a descender como si estuviésemos dentro de un oscuro tobogán. No veíamos nada, sólo oscuridad, y aún así no había terror, no había miedo, sólo una gran tranquilidad mientras caíamos a lo más profundo. Y entonces escuché la lluvia golpear contra el suelo y contra mi cuerpo.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un lugar donde la lluvia caía sin parar, y aún así no podía inundar la cueva submarina en la que estábamos. Era bellísima; era un gran espacio abierto lleno de rocas blancas que brillaban como el diamante, y aún no causaban dolor a la vista. El suelo era tibio y la lluvia también. Al dar un paso sentí la necesidad de sentarme y rezar. Raiden se incorporó en unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que esta cueva tenía un efecto extraño en nosotros, particularmente en nosotros, como si nos esperase.

Le di una mirada, y de inmediato lo supe. Este era el lugar donde debíamos consagrar nuestro amor; era el inicio de todo y sería el final de todo algún día. Este era lugar donde la gente se encuentra en sueños, el lugar donde las almas descansan, y sobre todo, era el lugar donde se había escrito nuestra historia. El destino se había resquebrajado incontables veces, pero el hecho de que este lugar se mantuviese significaba que el futuro estaba en nuestras manos, y de alguna manera supe también que era por este lugar que me encontré con Raiden. Sin importar el rumbo que tomase el futuro, nosotros debíamos encontrarnos tarde o temprano, y vendríamos aquí, el lugar donde todo inicio.

-Raiden…- susurré.

-Lo sé…- me dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciarme el rostro-. Este es el portal hacia el Otro Lado. Una vez que vayamos a morir, nos encontraremos aquí para pasar allá.

-Verlo hace que la muerte no de tanto miedo, y a la vez que aprecies la vida- dije sorprendida-. La lluvia no se detiene, como el flujo de vidas… nuestras vidas son tan cortas como las gotas de lluvia, existimos por un segundo en el universo, y sin embargo todas las gotas tienen su propósito, todas tienen su significado, y construyen un futuro enlazado. Son nuestras decisiones lo que causan todo… lo que significa que el destino es nuestro…

-¿Es esto lo qué debíamos ver?- preguntó Raiden sorprendido-. ¿Acaso…? ¿Debíamos entender que la victoria y la derrota no están garantizadas? ¿Qué depende de nosotros?

-Estoy segura de que debíamos ver eso- le dije a la vez que me alejaba y tocaba algunas piedras-. Pero es más que eso… puedo sentir algo en este lugar…

Y como si hubiese elegido la piedra correcta en medio de todo el santuario espiritual en el que nos encontrábamos, sentí que una luz se incorporaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba allí; no sentí ningún cambio, no me sentí más poderosa, sin embargo supe que en esa luz que brilló un segundo, y que ahora yacía en el interior de mi pecho, estaba la respuesta para vencer, para salvarlos a todos.

Contemplé el rostro de Raiden con alegría, mientras inspiraba lentamente e intentaba descifrar el significado de todo. No podía, no tenía sentido el por qué del mundo, el por qué todo sucedía como sucedía, no obstante tenía una cierta respuesta. En este lugar también se forjaban las culpas.

Como seres vivientes somos responsables de una cantidad inmensa de errores, errores que no somos capaces de controlar, y es por el deseo a la perfección, deseo irrazonado, que nosotros creamos estos lazos de culpa; esos lazos existirían por siempre, y ahora era capaz de verlos con toda claridad, como un cordel rojo intenso que cubría mi alma desnuda y que se extendía hasta Raiden, quien también estaba cubierto en ellos. Quizás no fuese capaz de cortarlos, pero sí que lo intentaría, lucharía por librarnos de la culpa antes de partir.

Sin dudarlo, me desnudé. Raiden parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego entendió que estaba haciendo y él también se desnudó. Nos miramos con un intenso amor y luego dejamos que la lluvia nos bañase, que nos librase de todas aquellas ataduras al dolor. En este lugar había un poder, un poder que nos invadió a ambos, pero aún no lo sabíamos, y no lo sabríamos hasta que estuviésemos en medio del fuego del combate, sin embargo en medio de este ritual de purificación es que se nos concedió. Él me abrazó con ternura y luego se agachó un poco para que nuestros labios se juntaran; una vez que estuvieron juntos pude sentir que sus dientes mordieron levemente mi lengua y él tomó un pequeño sorbo de mi sangre, y luego yo mordí con ternura la suya y tomé de su sangre. Era un pacto más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, una unión convocada en el lugar que daba origen a la vida.

-¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?- preguntó Siobhan curiosa al vernos salir de la escotilla.

-Estamos listos- dije ignorando la pregunta-. Hoy partimos a Salisbury y venceremos a la reina.

Me di cuenta de que el atardecer llegaría pronto y que debíamos apresurarnos, de lo contrario sería demasiado tarde. Seth pronto iba a proferir su llamado de auxilio y nosotros debíamos estar allí para ese momento. Sin escuchar a nadie me dirigí hacia la nave donde conduciríamos a toda velocidad hacia la zona de combate.

-¿Vas en serio?- me preguntó Siobhan-. ¿De verdad vas a ir contra la reina?

-Sola no- replicó Raiden-. Vamos los dos.

Zafrina nos miró con desconfianza, sin embargo Siobhan asintió y subió las escaleras hacia la nave antes que nosotros lo intentásemos. Zafrina se vio sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó conmocionada-. ¿En señor vas a ir allí para que te maten?

-Mejor que ocultarse en una isla- comentó Benjamín que fue el siguiente en subir a la nave.

Zafrina parecía no creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le hice un gesto a Raiden para que subiese y luego yo me dirigí hacia Zafrina.

-No te pido que nos acompañes.

Ella pareció suspirar.

-¿Y quedarme aquí sola esperando el día del juicio? ¡Qué más da! Es lo mismo morir 500 años después aquí que morir allí. ¡Iré! Por lo menos podré hacer algo útil antes de partir.

-Gracias- dije con fuerza antes de que ella empezase a subir.

Luego yo subí, y a continuación subí también las escaleras de madera. Procedí a correr emocionada a la interpecie donde Raiden comenzaba a elevar la maquina; parecía sonreír.

-Tenemos combustible suficiente para llegar.

-Perfecto- dije con ánimo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de patearle el culo a la reina!


	28. El viento silencioso

**El viento silencioso**

-Estamos por llegar…

Benjamín estaba listo para la revancha, estaba emocionado de tener la oportunidad de saldar cuentas, Siobhan por su parte parecía simplemente esperar lo mejor, y Zafrina… bueno, ella simplemente no quería formar parte de esto desde el principio, y sin embargo aquí estaba.

Yo sabía que de un modo u otro íbamos a ganar, que lo íbamos a lograr, y era justamente por eso que mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, estaba ansiosa, quería hacer que esa mujer padeciese por todo el sufrimiento que causó, no sólo a mí y a Raiden, también a Seth, a Jacob, a Sam, a toda la manada, los Cullen y todas las personas. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era alguien diferente; era en esencia Leah Clearwater, pero era una persona diferente, ya no estaba tan centrada en mí misma, ahora quería hacer lo posible por proteger a los demás y lo lograría. Tenía la viste hacia el frente en la nave, viendo como atravesábamos las nubes y el cielo se cubría en un anochecer rojizo. Entonces supe que el tiempo se estaba agotando.

-¡Oh, no!- grité-. ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

_Seth… por favor, resiste… no te dejes caer en la desesperación… ¡Seth! ¡SETH!_

Mande ese mensaje con toda la fuerza que tuve, mientras la nave se quedaba quieta en el aire; Raiden acercó los paracaídas, pero Benjamín, Siobhan y Zafrina los rechazaron.

-Somos vampiros hombre- dijo Zafrina-. Esta caída no es nada.

-Pero yo soy humano- dijo él mientras se ponían el paracaídas-. Y si bien Leah y yo podríamos resistir el impacto es mejor evitar fracturas en el combate. Deberían pensar en eso.

-No nos fracturaremos- agregó Benjamín-. Nosotros nos sumaremos a los Cullen e intentaremos hacerles ganar tiempo, después de todo su blanco es la reina, ¿No?

-Tengan cuidado- advirtió Siobhan.

-Si van para allá a patearle el culo es porque saben que tienen oportunidad- agregó Zafrina-. No bajen la guardia, si tienen la oportunidad utilícenla.

-Lo haremos- dije mientras me ponía el paracaídas-. Y gracias por venir.

-Nah- respondió Zafrina-. Ya estábamos cansados de ocultarnos.

Ella fue la primera en saltar de la interpecie, y entonces Siobhan se acercó al borde y nos dirigió la palabra.

-Esa es su manera de dar las gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?- pregunté.

-Por renovar nuestras esperanzas.

Entonces ella saltó y la siguió Benjamín; luego estábamos yo y Raiden, a punto de saltar, mientras la nave comenzaba a descender lentamente por el piloto automático.

-Es nuestro turno- dijo.

-Estoy lista.

Y ambos saltamos, dejando atrás la nave. Decidí no entrar en fase aún, tenía el bastón de Hades atado en mi pierna y lo saqué; lo había encontrado en la nave y de alguna manera sabía que debía traerlo conmigo, como si fuese a darme suerte, como si importase para llevar al fin de los acontecimientos. Lo tomé en mi mano y de inmediato se extendió, y una vez que tocamos el suelo lo primero que tocó fue la cabeza de un vampiro que atentó atacarnos, a la vez que Raiden disparaba la escopeta con el brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho blandió la espada de Lily contra cualquier vampiro que intentase acercarse.

-¿No entrarás en fase?

-No todavía- le dije-. Tengo un plan.

Era una idea riesgosa, pero podría tomar a la reina por sorpresa, y sólo podía llevarla a cabo si estaba en mi forma humana. Mi lado lobuno no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero como ya estaba arriesgando mi vida de todas maneras era mejor apostarle a aquella oportunidad que teníamos para vencer.

Nos empezamos a abrir paso en medio del parque bañado en sangre; era un espectáculo macabro, con los árboles y flores bañados en la sangre de vampiros y seguramente humanos y uno que otro lobo. Mientras nos habríamos paso vimos que el número de vampiros disminuía con el actuar de un Alec, en la copa de un árbol, envolviendo a tantos vampiros como podía en su niebla que eliminaba los sentidos. Estaba agotado.

Me preparé en caso de que fuese un enemigo, pero tanto Raiden y yo nos percatamos de que la niebla no iba en contra de los Cullen, y no era que chocase con la protección de Bella, sino que no tenía la intención de atacarlos, al igual que Jane parecía luchar de codo a codo con Jasper y Alice.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté-. Los vulturi y los Cullen… ¿Se han aliado?

La pregunta se contestó por sí sola una vez que vimos a Emmet tumbar al vampiro que intentó atacar a Jane, y a Esme proteger la espalda de Félix.

-Eso… parece…- dijo Raiden tan impactado como yo, mientras sonreía-. Ahora nuestras posibilidades han aumentado, ¿eh?

-Eso parece.

Y así nos adelantamos; los dones de Alec nos permitieron cruzar sin mayor dificultad el campo de batalla, con uno o dos encuentros que terminaron con disparos y un movimiento de mi bastón. Los Cullen y los lobos nos miraban mientras pasábamos.

-¡LEAH! ¡RAIDEN!

No dijimos nada, simplemente seguimos corriendo, mientras los lobos intentaban hacer llegar su mente hacia nosotros, y los Cullen nos gritaban. Aunque no respondimos fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de que los habíamos animado mientras cruzábamos el campo de batalla, mientras una gran braza de fuego consumía a una gran cantidad de vampiros, otros eran electrocutados, o tomados por sorpresa. Benjamín, Zafrina y Siobhan habían aparecido de la nada a mostrar su apoyo.

-¡Refuerzos!- gritó Alec para asegurarse de que fuésemos reconocidos como aliados-. ¡Vulturis! ¡Demuestren porque somos la realeza de los vampiros! ¡No se permitan caer! ¡Ha llegado el apoyo! ¡Demuéstrenles de que están hechos!

Hubo una gran ovación por parte de una gran cantidad de vampiros que no fui capaz de reconocer; al parecer Alec se había convertido en el nuevo líder de los Vulturi.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de la reina!- grité con fuerza-. ¡Ustedes mantengan a raya a los súbditos!

Y así continuamos corriendo hacia el centro del parque; Edward y Bella se nos unieron en el camino.

-¡¿Qué hacen?- pregunté.

-Apoyarlos- contestó Edward-. Si quieres que tu plan funcione necesitas apoyo.

-Jacob y Seth ya estaban luchando con la reina, así que van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible- continuó Bella-. No pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos muera.

Asentí; el don de Bella podía sernos muy útil en particular contra la reina, y Edward podría anticipar sus movimientos, así que era la mejor forma de dirigirse al combate.

Y entonces llegamos, y el panorama no era agradable; los cuerpos de Aro, Marco y Cayo teñían el pasto de rojo, Jacob estaba fatalmente herido, todo su lomo estaba prácticamente abierto, derramando gran cantidad de sangre, Alex estaba apoyado contra un árbol, vivo, pero malherido, y Seth estaba tumbado… no tenía ni una sola herida, pero era como si le faltase el alma. Y entre todos ellos estaba la reina, lamiendo la sangre de sus manos.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella-. ¡Trae a Carlisle!

Salió disparado ante la orden, mientras yo tomaba a Seth en mis manos y Raiden me cubría, apuntándole el rifle a la cabeza de la reina.

-¡Seth, estoy aquí!- le dije mientras sacudía su cuerpo-. ¡Seth!

-Así que finalmente has llegado, hija de la luna.

Supe que se refería a mí y la miré con odio.

-Bella Cullen- dijo mirando a Bella-. Una vampiresa tan especial como ninguna otra, inmune a todos nuestros poderes aún siendo humana, ¿Quizás la elegida para vencerme? ¿O será Mikel Trepe, alias "Raiden Park", quien tomó sangre de vampiros antiguos y licántropos fuertes? ¿O la hija de la luna, Leah Clearwater, quien acaba de recibir la bendición de los espíritus?

Nuestras cejas se alzaron; ella manejaba más detalles de los que esperábamos. Sólo nos habíamos encontrado un par de veces con ella y sabía todo aquello, ¿Sería que podía leer la mente como Edward? ¿O sería algo más?

-Parecen estar sorprendidos, sorprendidos de que siga hablando y de que no ataque, de que sepa su pasado, y no están atacando porque esperan que me explique.

-¡Trata de confundirnos!- dije de inmediato mientras dejaba a Seth suavemente en el suelo-. ¡No se dejen engañar! ¡La única razón por la que uno habla al combatir es para prolongarlo! ¡Ella lo hace para confundirnos!

-Ya lo sabemos- me dijo Bella.

-No te preocupes Leah- me dijo Raiden-. No importa cuanta información maneje, no puede controlarnos; el hecho de que no nos haya matado todavía significa que sabe que tenemos una oportunidad.

-Así es- afirmó ella-. Y eso lo hace interesante, Bella Cullen, Raiden Park y Leah Clearwater contra mí, tres especimenes especiales bastante especiales… ¡Vamos!

De inmediato la protección de Bella nos cubrió a mí y a Raiden; Raiden dio dos disparos que fueron interceptados en el aire por la reina y de inmediato yo corrí hacia ella para golpearla con el bastón de Hades, sin embargo ella lo detuvo con la mano.

_¡Ahora! _Me dije mentalmente.

Mis poderes de licántropo se desprendieron de mi cuerpo y la loba tomó forma para atacar directamente a la reina de sorpresa. Tomó su brazo derecho y lo desprendió a la vez que un simple chorro de sangre salió disparado, sin embargo la sangre pareció coagular a una velocidad sobrenatural.

Raiden tomó la oportunidad para disparar, y aunque las balas fueron reflectadas una vez más, eso le dio un medio segundo para que yo me agachara y apuñalase a la reina en el pecho, mientras Bella se dirigía a su espalda y le arrancaba la cabeza.

_¿Lo hemos logrado? _Yo sabía que había que esperar lo peor, y así sucedió. Los cuatro fuimos impulsados hacia atrás por una fuerza mental, mientras el cuerpo de la reina se comenzaba a reensamblar como un rompecabezas. _Cerca… no estamos tan lejos de lograrlo._

-Vuelve a intentarlo- dijo ella para provocarnos-. El número de tácticas que tienen en mente es el número de esperanzas que poseen. Voy a aplastarlas todas.

Raiden parecía estar listo para un siguiente movimiento; nos miró a mí y a Bella mientras añadía una bala color esmeralda a su escopeta.

-Dadme cinco minutos- dijo él-. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Asentí y vi que Bella estaba lista para actuar. Una ola de poder se dirigió hacia mí; la reina debía estar consciente de que con la loba fuera de mi cuerpo estaba tan indefensa como cualquier humano. Una ola de fuego envuelta en relámpagos fue enviada hacia mí, pero Bella se interpuso entre mí y ella y de inmediato logró crear un escudo; era como un manto de nubes que nos protegía contra aquella tormenta de fuego y relámpagos.

La reina se veía contrariada.

-Tu protección era sólo mental…

-Los dones de los vampiros mejoran con el tiempo- le contestó Bella con confianza-. Este es un don que se me fue concedido para proteger, y que no pude desarrollar en mi vida humana. Pero como vampiresa, he podido desarrollarlo, y ya no sólo los ataque mentales, ¡Sino también físicos! ¡Y es porque no voy a permitir que hieras a mí familia!

Bella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, antes de mirar con una centellante determinación a la reina.

-Los Cullen, la manada, los humanos… todos ellos son mi familia. No me gusta matar, pero simplemente no puedo… ¡No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño!

-Te he subestimado Bella- dijo la reina con una sonrisa-. Si tuviese unos años más de experiencia serías una verdadera amenaza, pero aún…

Entonces me di cuenta de que la reina tenía algo planeado.

-¡Bella! ¡Corre!

Ella me tomó y saltó a la izquierda conmigo; el aire se había vuelto denso y había atravesado las barreras de Bella sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Sólo pudo herir el brazo izquierdo de Bella, pero si no hubiese gritado, Bella habría reventado en mil pedazos a causa de la presión de aire.

Raiden parecía tener problemas; parecía empezar a agotarse y quería dejar el rifle y ayudarnos, pero él sabía que teníamos que hacer lo posible por derrotarla. "Sólo dos minutos más" leí en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Yo voy a hacer el siguiente movimiento- le susurré-. Necesito que me protejas; la loba se esta preparando para el momento preciso, por eso ahora no tengo resistencia y necesito una protección total.

-Dicho y hecho.

Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en esa manta de nubes invisible y de inmediato corrí hacia la reina sintiendome invencible. Ella me golpeó, pero la protección de Bella era tan impresionante que apenas sentí el golpe. Luego yo dirigí el bastón contra ella y comenzó a evadirme; mi velocidad era muy humana, por lo cual no podía esperar seguirle el paso, pero mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a su velocidad y todavía me quedaba algún resto de poder para acelerar mi velocidad, así que la tomé por sorpresa con un aumento inesperado de mi rapidez y le di en la mejilla, a la vez que giraba para poder atravesarle los sesos, pero ella actuó con rapidez e interceptó el golpe, y en ese mismo instante la loba atacó. Fue un golpe certero al cuello y obligó a la reina caer; entonces, mientras caía la loba volvió a mi cuerpo a gran velocidad y salté hacia atrás, mientras Raiden disparaba.

La bala fue más rápida de lo que mis ojos pudieron seguir, y causaron una gran explosión, alrededor de la reina, y si no fuese por la protección de Bella, y porque la loba había vuelto a mi cuerpo yo habría muerto en medio del impacto, sin embargo una vez que terminó yo estaba ilesa y corría hacia Bella y Raiden.

-¡Gran disparo!- comenté-. ¡Y gran protección! ¡Bella, eso ha sido…!

-¡Cuidado!- esa era la voz de Edward-. ¡Bella!

No necesito más que escuchar su nombre para tomarme en sus brazos y estar al lado de Edward en medio segundo.

Raiden estaba cansado, pero no estaba completamente fuera de combate y levantó la espada, listo para atacar, y el rifle listo para sacarlo, con una nueva bala color esmeralda dentro de ella. Esta vez tenía otro plan.

La reina no debía de haber podido soportar ese impacto, estaba herida, con muchas quemaduras alrededor del cuerpo, sin embargo no muerta.

-Mierda- dijo Bella-. La protección debió extenderse sin querer.

-Está bien Bella- dije con tranquilidad-. Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto, ¿No? No podíamos esperar que saliera perfecto.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo la reina-. Te agradezco la protección Bella… tu don es realmente impresionante.

-Edward- susurró Bella-. ¿Y Carlisle?

-Ya estoy aquí.

Carlisle estaba ya curando a Jacob con su habilidad; la herida era profunda y su respiración no era más que un mero suspiro cada cinco segundos, pero verlo cubierto con esa luz verde curadora me llenó de calma; sobreviviría, de alguna manera.

Así fue como mi vista se centró en la reina.

-Bueno, como han ido con todo, supongo que debo devolverles el favor.

Fue tan rápido que Bella no fue capaz de protegernos; el golpe mental se realizó sin que nadie lo hubiese visto venir y todos fuimos empujados hacia atrás, cayendo en medio del pasto. Al levantarme me di cuenta de que había sido pateada en la mejilla; cuando Bella intentó alzar su protección, ella fue golpeada en la espalda por el puño de la reina, quien de inmediato derrumbó a Edward en la Tierra. Raiden se preparó para disparar, pero el rifle se le escapó de las manos y cuando estuvo a punto de alzar la espada, la reina tomó su muñeca y le golpeó el rostro.

Yo entré en fase y corrí a toda velocidad contra ella, pero pude sentir en cuestión de segundos como una patada era plantada en el estomago, tan fuerte que tosí sangre.

Rodé en el suelo, y la miré con odio.

_Esto no se ha terminado… ¡No vamos a rendirnos!_


	29. El Dolor y la Llave

_**A/N: **__Nunca es fácil escribir un final, por eso es que me demoré tanto, porque significa que no volverás a narrar una historia, por eso es que también me gusta dejar una puerta medio abierta, que indique que de alguna forma la historia sigue, que los lectores puedan terminarla como se les antoje, y es por eso que hoy les traigo este y el último capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlos!_

* * *

**El Dolor y la Llave**

La pelea era dura, no había una forma clara en la que pudiésemos vencer, sólo sabía que no podía darme por vencida. Todos estaban igual; Bella y Edward comenzaban a levantarse, mientras Raiden tomaba una vez más su rifle y su espada, y yo me mantuve en fase, lista para seguir, a pesar de todo. Corrí una vez más hacia ella con los colmillos listos para desgarrarla, sin embargo fui embestida con rayos que la reina lanzó contra mí como si fuera el cielo lanzando relámpagos para detenerme. Caí en el suelo y tras de mí saltó Raiden hacia delante, quien cortó la mano de la reina con la espada para evitar que diese el golpe final, y mientras su mano derecha guiaba la espada hacia la mano izquierda, sacó el rifle con la izquierda e intentó apuntar al cerebro, un golpe decisivo usando aquella bala color esmeralda, sin embargo pronto fue embestido con un golpe mental, telequinesia, y retrocedió, a la vez que Bella se cubría en su protección y comenzaba a golpear a la reina con tantos golpes como podía; yo intenté levantarme, recuperarme, para así intentar tomarla de sorpresa y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Salté al frente tan pronto como Bella fue golpeada en el abdomen, y así mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos yo salté encima de ella para llegar a la reina, sin embargo ésta me golpeó en la cara y yo salí volando hacia la derecha como si hubiese sido rechazada por una barrera. Aterricé en tierra y tan pronto me puse de pie, me di cuenta de que el bastón de Hades estaba junto a mí y cambié a mi forma humana; lo tomé y comencé a trazar una estrategia en mi mente, tratando de analizar un punto débil, encontrar una apertura que me permitiese acabar esto de un solo golpe.

Noté que Edward me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa; había leído mi mente y esperaba que mi idea funcionase.

Bella hizo lo mejor que pudo para cubrirnos a todos en su protección, Raiden parecía agotar lo que le quedaba de su energía con el disparo que pretendía realizar, Edward intentaba leer la mente a la reina y yo me preparé para actuar.

-¡Cuidado, Leah!

Fue más rápido de lo que mis ojos pudieron seguir; la reina apareció frente a mí y me golpeó en el abdomen. Tosí sangre y luego ella me pateó la cara haciendo que yo cayese en el suelo y rodase. Intenté levantarme, pero entonces fui embestida con su fuerza mental y rodé en el aire. Mientras rodaba en el aire me di cuenta de que la sangre de Raiden yacía en el aire; éste se había abierto un corte en la mano y la cargó en la bala esmeralda que yacía en el rifle, como si ésta absorbiese su sangre, luego cargó el mismo rifle y disparó. El disparo fue de una fuerza tan grande que nos hizo a todos retroceder. La bala había generado una especie de fuerza telequinética parecida a la de la reina que hizo que todo a su alrededor fuese empujado hacia atrás. La reina pudo desviar el impacto para que llegase a su brazo izquierdo y lo destrozó como si nunca hubiese existido.

-¡Maldita sea!- grité.

Si aquel disparo tan sólo le hubiese llegado a los sesos habríamos ganado, no obstante sólo le había destruido el brazo, y la había llenado de dolor, pero el dolor no fue suficiente para detenerla, porque un segundo después pateó a Raiden en las costillas y éste cayó en el suelo sin aire, mientras que la reina llenaba su mano de flamas.

-¡Raiden!- grité mientras corría hacia a él a toda velocidad.

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, sin embargo algo más increíble pasó.

Alex cubrió a Raiden para evitar que las flamas lo consumiesen vivo. Éstas no lograron deshacer a Alex, no lo convirtieron en cenizas, pero si lo debilitaron, y mientras yo me acercaba pude escuchar vagamente lo que decían.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Raiden.

-Tú tienes algo por lo que vivir; no desperdicies tu vida- le contestó Alex.

Alex intentó contra atacar, pero estaba debilitado y lento, sólo la protección de Bella, quien lo cubrió en ella tras ver como protegió a Raiden, fue capaz de salvarlo del golpe de la reina, que en otras circunstancias lo habría quebrado en miles de fragmentos pequeños, mas él sólo fue impactado hacia atrás, y antes de salir volando la reina le agarró la muñeca y lo lanzó hacia su espalda como si fuese basura.

-No te mataré como agradecimiento a liberarme.

-Perra…- murmuró Alex débilmente.

Yo corrí hacia Raiden y lo tomé en mis brazos para apartarlo de la reina antes de que atacase de nuevo. Edward y Bella nos cubrieron, mientras Raiden intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡No sigas!- le dije-. ¡No tienes más energía para continuar! ¡Si sigues así…!

-¡Mientras tú pelees, yo también debo!- me contestó con la fuerza que le sobraba.

Pero su estado era lamentable, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, estaba demasiado debilitado, y tanto Bella como Edward caían ante la gran fuerza de la reina, quien al parecer había logrado atravesar vagamente la protección de Bella, y yo supe por qué; era la primera vez que Bella creaba un escudo físico y requería demasiada concentración, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada y por eso era más fácil que flaqueara, sobre todo en el fuego del combate, y aún si Edward era capaz de leer sus movimientos, no era tan rápido como para reaccionar contra ellos.

Carlisle estaba ocupado tratando de sacar a Jacob del peligro vital y veía el combate con dolor al no poder ayudarlos. Yo intenté abrirme paso entre Edward y Bella que yacían en el suelo agotados e intenté asestar un golpe con el bastón de Hades, pero la reina lo rompió en dos con un solo golpe y luego me golpeó cerca del pulmón. Me quedé sin aire y ella me tomó del pelo.

-No estás dando el máximo- me dijo ella-. Quizás esto te motive.

Me hizo girar y me hizo ver como nuestra nave chocaba, con otras que yacían en el cielo, donde habían venido los Cullen y los Vulturi.

-¡RENESMEE!- gritó Bella aterrorizada.

Ni siquiera le importó la reina, salió corriendo con Edward tras suyo para intentar salvarla, mientras la reina me giraba una vez más y me lanzaba contra la tierra, al lado de Raiden. ¿Acaso habríamos perdido?

* * *

-¡Todo va a estar bien!

Todo lo que Renesmee quería era ayudar a su madre, a su padre y a Jacob; era capaz de sentir que estaban en peligro y todo lo que deseaba con el alma era salvarlos, ser capaz de hacer algo para que estuviesen bien. Odiaba ser siempre protegida y ser incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, y todo lo que yo podía hacer era sacarla de esta nave antes de que el infierno se desatase y la reina intentase matarnos. Yo sabía que ella no quería que le dijese algo como "te protegeré", pero eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, porque ella era como yo, y tenía una vida por la cual seguir, por lo mismo salí de la nave antes de que la reina decidiese matarnos. Y tal como había previsto, las naves chocaron entre sí tan pronto como nosotras habíamos salido.

-Por favor Seth, no creas que me ha pasado nada…

Si Seth creía que algo me habría pasado pondría su vida en el límite, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería, yo lo amaba, porque una vez fui suya, y él una vez fue mío, en una vida donde mi nombre no era Naomi, sino Samanta Letice, y donde mi padre, Alex, me hizo huir de los Vulturi para evitar que eventualmente me asesinasen. Y entonces… conocí a ese hombre, que dentro de cincuenta años pasaría a ser el Seth que conocía.

Bella y Edward llegaron a gran velocidad frente a mí y un enorme alivio les llenó al ver que Renesmee estaba bien.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Bella, mientras tomaba a Nessie en sus brazos-. ¡Gracias Naomi!

-Deben alejarse de aquí- les dije-. La reina quiere la sangre de Nessie para obtener más poder, su sangre es especial.

-Bella, ve con Nessie- le dijo Edward-. Yo…

-¡No puedes dejar a Bella sola!- repliqué de inmediato, antes de que Bella pudiese hablar-. Tienes una esposa y una hija por los cuales seguir adelante, ¡Tienes que confiar en los demás! ¡De alguna manera venceremos, pero no haces bien aquí!

A Edward le dolía dejar a su familia atrás, pero él sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto, Nessie y Bella eran lo primero. Ellos se alejaron del terreno de combate y yo corrí hacia él, esperando lo mejor, deseando que Seth estuviese bien, y que Leah ya hubiese llegado.

* * *

De alguna forma sabía que era el final, el final del conflicto, el final de mis días en la Tierra, de alguna forma sabía que también los lazos de culpa que ataron mi cuerpo al mundo de los vivos finalmente se cortaban, dejando mi alma libre para rondar junto a la de Raiden; mi amado Raiden.

Por un momento creí que no sería capaz de prevalecer, que moriríamos todos juntos y que el mundo estaría condenado a su perdición, en un día del juicio como nadie se lo habría imaginado. Los Vulturis darían la pelea, sin embargo si no derrotábamos a la reina de los condenados no tenía oportunidad. Veía a todos a mí alrededor, que ya habían mordido el polvo. Seth, quien todavía estaba inconsciente, Jacob, cuya vida pendía de un hilo, Carlisle, que ya había agotado gran parte de sus fuerzas intentando salvarlo, y ya yacíamos Raiden y yo frente a la reina con lo poco de poder que nos quedaba para mantenernos vivos; sentí que me tomó la mano, porque al igual que yo el tenía el presentimiento de que este era el final, y quería que nos fuésemos al otro mundo juntos. Le sonreí. Antes de entrar en batalla, yo todavía pensaba que la victoria era posible, y sin embargo ahora…

-¡SETH!

La voz nos llamó a todos la atención; aquella voz la había escuchado yo en un sueño, e irrumpió este campo de sangre gritando el nombre de mi hermano.

-Naomi- dije impactada, mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-¡Seth, despierta!- le gritaba, mientras lo tomaba en los brazos.

De inmediato supe que la reina querría atacarlos y yo corrí hacia ellos con toda la velocidad que reunieron mis piernas, y luego sentí que una mano me atravesaba el abdomen y tosí sangre.

-¡LEAH!- gritó Raiden aterrado.

Me sentí mareada mientras la reina sacaba su palma derecha de mi abdomen y un chorro de sangre cubrió el pasto a nuestro alrededor, a la vez que caía de rodillas frente a Seth y Naomi. No quería que nada les pasase, quería ser capaz de protegerlos, de protegerlos a todos.

Finalmente había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, y por primera vez era capaz de ver a quienes realmente me amaban y los que yo también amaba, todos aquellos que se preocupaban por mí, tanto en el terreno de combate, como los que esperaban en casa.

Me levanté con dificultad, mientras la herida se desangraba y yo perdía algo de equilibrio; la herida se iba cerrando rápidamente, pero la perdida de sangre era de todas maneras algo insoportable y ya no contaba con la protección de Bella.

Intenté entrar en fase, pero fui golpeada en los pulmones y con la falta de aire me fue imposible cambiar de forma, además después de eso fui golpeada en el rostro.

Pude ver como Raiden levantaba su espada y la alzaba contra la reina con furia, pero ella la detuvo con sus dedos.

-No me decepciones ahora- le dijo la reina-. Tomaste la sangre de vampiros antiguos y licántropos, ¡Deberías ser al menos de causar daño!

Ella tomó el mango de la espada y empujó a Raiden hacia ella, pero éste soltó la espada de inmediato y tomó su rifle para disparar, mas antes de poder siquiera disparar fue golpeado en la cara, y luego la reina intentó perforarle su pecho. No lo permití; con toda la fuerza que me quedaba tomé su muñeca y detuve su brazo antes de que siquiera tocase a Raiden.

-No en mi guardia, perra- le dije con ira mientras me lanzaba contra ella.

Logré derribarla, pero su telequinesia pronto me lanzó hacia atrás y yo rodé tan fuertemente en el pasto que éste se desprendió y quedé cubierta de tierra. No me importó, sólo había una cosa que no pensaba permitir y era que hiriese a Raiden.

-No vas a herirlo- dije solemne mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a brillar-. ¡NO VAS A LASTIMAR A NADIE NUNCA MÁS!

Y como si hubiese invocado a la luna, esta se desprendió del cielo carmesí, y con su resplandecer plata sentí como las heridas de mi cuerpo se curaban con rapidez sobrenatural, a la vez que me crecía pelaje de lobo blanco en mis brazos, mis uñas se convirtieron en pequeñas garras, una cola se desprendía de mis pantalones, mis orejas se volvieron como las de un lobo, y finalmente mis ojos cambiaron a un color de iris negro y pupilas amarillentas. Era como la primera vez en que le había dado mi cuerpo a aquella deidad de los licántropos, sólo que ahora yo poseía completo control.

-¡Leah!- gritó Raiden preocupado al verme así.

Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa de calma, mientras extendía mi mano y el bastón de Hades, que yacía roto en dos en el suelo, se reformó como una espada en mi mano.

La reina me vio con algo de genuina preocupación, y luego intentó matarme de un solo golpe, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, yo logré impactar un golpe decisivo.

Con tan sólo una estocada fui capaz de desmembrarla y luego con mis garras destruí su cuerpo.

-I… Imposible…- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y así quedé yo, en medio de un grupo de combatientes que me veían con asombro, sin poder creer que hubiese decidido todo tan rápidamente.

Tomé la oportunidad para sacar la consciencia de Seth a flote, quien despertó repentinamente.

-¡Seth!- grito Naomi emocionada, abrazándolo-. ¡Estás bien!

-¡Naomi!- respondió Seth impactado, abrazándola de vuelta-. ¿Pero qué…?

Entonces él me vio, con la misma preocupación que tenían los ojos de Raiden, mas mis ojos calmados fueron capaces de decirle lo que miles de palabras no habrían sido capaces de decir.

-No se preocupen, yo…

Y entonces pasó lo impensado; mi cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de energía espiritual; todos pudieron verlo. Había recibido una gran cantidad de poder por parte de los espíritus, que nos habían vencido a mí y a Raiden, pero no era capaz de contener tal poder en mi cuerpo, y por lo mismo estaba a punto de reventar.

Raiden corrió a mi lado y me abrazó; él fue el único que sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir, porque nuestra unión espiritual era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Tú no te vas sin mí!- me dijo mientras me atrapaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Raiden comenzó a aceptar gran parte del poder espiritual que llenaba mi cuerpo, tratando de evitar que la gran cantidad de poder destruyese mi cuerpo, sin embargo era más de lo que dos personas pudieran contener, y así fue como mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, a la vez que el de Raiden se cubría de heridas.

-¡No te vas sin mí!- repitió.

Y tal como lo temía, su espíritu siguió al mío una vez que salió de mi cuerpo.


	30. Desvanecerse y Despedirse

**Desvanecerse y despedirse**

-Raiden…

No salieron las palabras de mi labio, sino que mi alma sacaba la imagen del hombre al que amaba y la proyectaba en su alma. Estábamos juntos, en el cielo, flotando como un par de espíritus que se exhiben ante sus amigos.

Habíamos ganado, pero yo había tenido que abandonar la vida para eso y Raiden se negaba a abandonarme, al punto en que finalmente decidió dejar todo por mí, mientras la luz del otro mundo nos guiaba hacia un hermoso atardecer.

Estaba terminando; con la reina muerta, los vampiros cayeron a los pies de los Vulturi, quienes reestablecerían el orden en el mundo de los vampiros. Los Cullen iban recuperando las fuerzas, al igual que la manada, y todos tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros, esperando que bajásemos, que volviésemos con ellos. Pero me era imposible, aquel cuerpo ya no me podía hospedar.

-¡Leah!- gritó Seth-. ¡Hermana, no me dejes!

No quería, no quería morir y abandonar el mundo de los vivos todavía, porque había aprendido lo que era la belleza de estar vivo, lo que era conocer personas como Raiden, tener y soñar con formar una familia algún día, sueños que se consolidaban con el espíritu de Raiden a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos quería irse, sin embargo era imposible volver, nuestros cuerpos no podían mantener nuestras almas por otro momento, y la luz del otro lado nos empujaba con fuerza, mientras que nosotros luchábamos por volver, pero era como intentar nadar a contra corriente en una cascada. Aún cuando sabíamos que era inútil luchábamos por mantenernos con vida, para poder ver a mi hermano celebrar su amor con Naomi, para ver a los Cullen reestablecerse, para ver a Jacob cuidar de Nessie, para que Raiden hiciese las paces con su familia y yo con la mía; había tanto que hacer.

No temía morir, tenía a Raiden a mí lado, simplemente no quería, no quería dejar aquel mundo. Todos morimos algún día, sin embargo no por eso hay que apresurarse a dejar la vida, todavía había mucho que vivir, porque la experiencia, los recuerdos son lo más importante, es lo que te llevas al Otro Lado, lo que te forma como lo que siempre serás. Queríamos más, aún cuando sabíamos que Raiden era una bomba de tiempo y que mi cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que no podía sostenerme, y aún así luchábamos.

-No…- susurró Seth-. ¡Leah, por favor!

Naomi puso sus manos en sus hombros mientras él lloraba y se daba vuelta para caer en el pecho de la muchacha; Alex nos veía medio moribundo con el semblante de una sonrisa, un tanto agradecido, un tanto malhumorado, como si se estuviese disculpando de mala manera y a la vez agradeciese que hubiésemos prolongado su vida. Jacob que estaba tan malherido y que volvía a ser tratado por Carlisle me dedicó una lágrima del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Bella y Edward habían regresado al ver como la luna se posaba en el cielo y como los vampiros se inclinaban frente a los Vulturi, lo que indicaba la victoria. aNessie, en los brazos de Bella, luchaba por alcanzar a Jacob. Bella me dio aquel rostro de lástima que tan bien conocía, y que ahora podía determinar que no dedicaba nada más que verdaderos sentimientos de cariño, al igual que el rostro de Edward, a su lado, esperando a que ocurriese el milagro.

Y así toda la manda, Sam, Quil, Embry, y el resto, todos esperando mi regresó, y así los Cullen, Alice al lado de Jasper mirando atónita mientras deseaba prever que iba a suceder, Esme, con su rostro maternal, rezando por nuestro regreso, Carlisle, quien mientras curaba a Jacob, mantenía el rostro fijo en nosotros, deseando ser capaz de hacer algo.

-Tenemos que volver- susurré-. Nos están esperando.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé- me susurró Raiden-. Pero, ¿Cómo podemos vencer a la muerte?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, ambos estábamos luchando contra algo inevitable, con el único consuelo de que podríamos estar juntos por la eternidad. Sentí como algo parecido a las lágrimas corrían por nuestros ojos, sin embargo los espíritus no derraman lágrimas, lo que fuese de que derramásemos no era eso… no, eran recuerdos, aquello que vivimos, aquello que nos destrozó, nos moldeó y a la vez nos llevó a encontrarnos. Como destruimos el destino y como logramos estar juntos hasta el final.

-¿Es esto lo que significa estar muerto?- pregunté con tristeza.

-Puede ser- contestó Raiden-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Qué podíamos hacer? No podíamos revivir, sólo podíamos prolongar nuestra estancia en este mundo… y así fue como desde el cielo, proveniente desde el sol se plegaron un par de alas puras, blancas, hacia nosotros. Aquel ser alado se dirigía hacia nosotros, mientras sentía que los últimos lazos de culpa que nos ataban a lo más doloroso de nuestra realidad se cortaban en muy pequeños pedazos y abandonaban mi cuerpo. A medida que el ser alado se acercaba lo pude reconocer.

-No puede ser…- murmuré-. ¿Papá?

Seth levantó lo vista y al igual que nosotros lo vio impactado; aquel ángel que descendía de los cielo, no era ni más ni menos que nuestro padre, que nos sostenía a mí y a Raiden en medio de sus alas.

-Lele…- me dijo con cariño-. Has sido muy valiente, te has enfrentado a la adversidad, y has derrotado la culpa que te entorpecía. Estoy orgulloso.

-Papá…- susurré mientras los recuerdos se derramaban por mis ojos-. Te he echado tanto de menos…

-¡Yo también!- gritó Seth con tristeza-. ¡Papá… yo…!

-No los culpo- nos dijo, aliviando un gran peso en nuestras almas-. Nunca lo hice, nunca lo haré. Ustedes son mis preciados hijos, y siempre estuve protegiéndolos. Ahora, Leah, tú has de vivir más que esto, pero no puedo tan sólo revivirte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El despertar será brusco, y no recordarás nada- me explicó-. Volverás a nacer y tus recuerdos quedarán sellados.

-Pero entonces…

-Y no despertarás aquí- explicó-. Despertarás en un lugar donde sólo aquel que conoce tu alma podrá encontrarte, y sólo él podrá despertarte, junto con tus recuerdos dormidos.

Tenía miedo ante sus palabras, sin embargo yo sabía que Raiden lo haría, que me encontraría y que me despertaría. Ambos asentimos; él me encontraría, y lo recordaría.

-Está bien- dije-. ¡Si eso he de hacer para vivir un minuto más…! No, ¡Para crear más recuerdos…!

No fui capaz de terminar la frase, tanto Raiden y yo fuimos cubiertos en la resplandeciente luz que se desprendía de las alas de mi padre; y entonces todo se oscureció como si estuviese dormida.

* * *

-¡Raiden!

Alguien llamaba mi nombre. Abrí lentamente los ojos, algo desorientado, y después tuve una reacción más brusca.

-¡Leah!

Ella no estaba a mi lado; no había rastro de su cuerpo en ningún lado. Recordé las palabras de su padre mientras estábamos al borde de la muerte. Tenía que encontrarla.

Estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, quería decir tanto y a la vez no sabía por dónde empezar. Seth estaba a mi lado con los ojos llorosos, los Cullen me veían con un tanto de alivio y un tanto de estupefacción. Los Vulturi estaban haciéndose cargo de los vampiros que quedaron en medio del combate, los que luchaban poseídos por la reina.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunté a Alec.

-Ahora- comenzó él con lentitud-. Restablecemos el orden; ha habido una gran destrucción desmedida de la cual nos haremos cargo.

-¿Cómo?

-Los humanos saben de nuestra existencia y nos temerán, de eso no hay duda- era como si no hubiese escuchado mi pregunta-. Por eso vamos a utilizar a todos los vampiros a nuestra disposición para reconstruir la destrucción, y luego les borraremos la memoria.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Tenemos vampiros con esas capacidades en nuestro arsenal, es cosa de tiempo- explicó Alec-. No pretendemos morir, y sabemos que los humanos pueden matarnos, así como tú, es por eso que nuestra existencia no puede estar expuesta.

-¡Pero habrás muertes! ¡Y más batallas!- repliqué-. Esta alianza que se formó… habrá sido para nada. No habrá reina con la que luchar, pero…

-…Nosotros seremos el enemigo- concluyó Alec con calma-. Eso lo sabía desde el momento en que decidí tomar el control. En la vida siempre ha un conflicto, la lucha no termina, hay momentos de tregua, pero para sobrevivir haremos lo necesario.

-¡Eso es una mierda!- grité con ira-. ¡Es como si hubiésemos peleado para nada…!

Sentí las manos de Seth en mi hombro, tratando de calmarme.

-Esto no ha sido para nada- me dijo con serenidad-. No podemos salvarlos a todos, pero hemos salvado a tantos como hemos podido. Si de verdad queremos que se termine, tendríamos que averiguar como convertir a los vampiros en humanos… de otra manera…

-…No todos son como los Cullen- afirmó Alec-. No todos nos conformamos con animales. Nosotros no somos una clase superior, somos almas oscuras que vagan por el mundo sin rumbo, tomando otras vidas. Hay vampiros que quizás decidan defender la vida humana, pero no todos llegarán a esa resolución, al igual que hay personas decentes y personas que matan y torturan, es porque es parte de la naturaleza humana. Lo importante está en el camino que tú escojas, no en el que los demás escojan.

Suspiré. La reflexión de Alec me fue algo inesperada, y la verdad es que hacía sentido. Vampiros o no, la gente seguiría matándose entre sí, protegiéndose, amándose, naciendo, lastimándose. Los vampiros eran humanos que no pudieron dejar la vida por cierto motivo, algo iniciado con la reina, y que ahora…

-Puedes matarme- comentó Alec-. Puedes acabar con todos los vampiros aquí y ahora, porque más en el mundo, que no hayan sido convocados para esta batalla, dudo que hayan. Es tu oportunidad, ¿Tomarás esta oportunidad para acabar con nosotros?

-No- mi respuesta dejó a todos algo impresionados-. Leah no lo habría querido así, porque si lo hiciese también lastimaría a los Cullen, a la manada, y a Seth. Fuimos aliados en esta batalla, y quizás sí, ustedes serán el siguiente enemigo, pero se merecen crédito por haber matado a esa puta. Nosotros defenderemos a los humanos…

-Y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que nuestra existencia no vuelva a salir a la luz jamás- anunció Alec-. Y para tales efectos, será mejor que nos deshagamos de él.

Su dedo apuntó a un Alex que seguía en el pasto, indefenso, sangrando, con casi todo su poder agotado. Yo lo miré con lastima, una lastima que nacía porque podía ver que causó el rumbo de sus acciones, un vacío en su corazón.

-¡Esperen!

Una voz quebró el silencio del resto de los espectadores, la mujer que estaba junto a Seth, quien le dedicó una mirada de dolor al mismo, bien marcada en su bello rostro, mientras se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Alex, quien se sorprendía al ver que alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Por qué te me acercas? Naomi, ¿Qué podrías querer de alguien como yo?

-Mi nombre no es Naomi- le dijo ella, mientras acariciaba su rostro-. Mi verdadero nombre es Samanta.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Alex dándose un golpe en la cara-. Has crecido tanto… yo… estaba seguro de que tú…

-Padre… te he visto en mis sueños, ¿Por qué has causado todo esto?

Alex desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué importan mis razones?- preguntó él-. Todo lo que he hecho, hecho está. El dolor que les causé a todos no desaparecerá porque me sincere…

-Tú pensabas que yo había muerto- dijo ésta-. Tú pensabas que me habían atrapado, y que luego…

-Detente- dijo éste con debilidad-. Sé perfectamente lo que pensé.

-¡¿Entonces esto no cambia nada?- preguntó ella con rabia-. ¡¿No cambia tu forma de pensar con sólo ver a tu hija viva?

Alex pasó su mano por las mejillas de Naomi, mientras parecía a punto de quebrarse a llorar, sonriendo con una dicha que se alejaba de su común rostro lleno d infeliz placer.

-Me has dado todo lo que quería antes de partir- le dijo con felicidad-. Me has dado la dicha de saber que sigues con vida. Es hora de que le ponga fin a esta patética existencia.

-¡Pero…!

-¡¿Serías tan egoísta como para rechazarme el deseo de morir?- preguntó él ásperamente-. ¡Porque ya se me quitó una vez!

-¡Tú eres el egoísta!- replicó Naomi-. Ni siquiera eres capaz…

-¡¿De qué?

-¡De vivir por tu hija!

Nadie dijo nada, nadie dio un solo paso. Los vampiros esperaban la orden de Alec, quien se mostró lo suficientemente misericordioso como para que ellos terminaran su conversación. Naomi sabía que la muerte de su padre sería algo inevitable, y sabía que era lo que él quería.

_Acaso… ¿Alex ha hecho todo esto sólo para morir? _Si eso era así, había logrado su objetivo, aunque había llegado demasiado lejos, cuando había cosas mucho más simples que pudo haber hecho para llegar a ese objetivo. Había algo más, algo que no quería compartir, y que se lo llevaría al otro mundo.

-Vive, Samanta- le dijo Alex, mientras Naomi se alejaba y los vampiros se acercaban para ejecutarlo-. Vive.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser brutalmente asesinado.

* * *

_**Tres meses después**_

Pasaron muchas cosas desde que ganamos el combate. Tal como los Vulturis lo dijeron, todo el mundo olvidó el incidente, no el sobrenatural claro. Nadie recordaría jamás que la reina causó tanto daño, los humanos muertos en medio del fuego cruzado se justificaron con accidentes de todo tipo. No era lo que yo quería, ni lo que nadie quería, sin embargo era la salida más fácil. Yo todavía creía que algún día los humanos, los vampiros y los lobos podían convivir de alguna manera, pero es que yo soy un soñador.

-¡Seth, Raiden está por partir!

Sí, yo estaba ahí, en la despedida de nuestro gran amigo. La voz de Naomi me llenó de una gran felicidad, como siempre, porque mostraba que finalmente había avanzado. La conversación con Alex antes de morir la había liberado de aquellos lazos que la unían a su padre. Yo estaba seguro de que Alex no era tan malo, él quería liberar a su hija, dejarla moverse por el mundo sin tener que cargar con el peso de su sombra, estoy seguro de que por eso eligió morir.

En cuanto a nosotros, bueno, estábamos en la antigua base de los cazadores, en una sección como salida de aeropuerto donde Raiden tomaría una nueva aeronave para salir en busca de Leah. Hasta el momento no había sabido nada de ella, y venía de tanto en tanto con nosotros para vernos, ya que todos lo considerábamos uno más, parte de la familia.

La base de los cazadores había cambiado bastante, no en su estructura arquitectónica de pilares de mármol y salas tan grandes como las que se encontrarían en una mansión, sino que había cambios internos, en el personal. Raiden tomó el control temporalmente para asegurar esos cambios, sin embargo pronto le dejó el cargo a alguien más para poder seguir en su búsqueda.

-Bueno Seth, hemos llegado a una nueva despedida.

-Así es.

-¿Qué tal les va a Zafrina, Benjamín y Siobhan?

-Se han adaptado bien, pero creo que seguirán sus propios rumbos de ahora en adelante.

-Mándales mis saludos- dijo, mientras se subía a la aeronave.

-Raiden.

Él se detuvo un momento para mirarme fijamente, mientras yo subía el pulgar.

-Encuéntrala.

Él me devolvió el pulgar y se subió en la nave. La encontraría, lo sabía, sin importar cuanto tardase. Y estaríamos aquí, Naomi y yo, para esperarle. Él amaba a Leah con la misma intensidad que yo amaba a Naomi y no tenía duda alguna que la fortaleza de su amor prevalecería al destino que jugaba en su contra.

* * *

No tenía idea de que hora, de que día, ni que año era. Había pasado tanto tiempo dormida que ya no tenía un claro sentido de donde estaba, sólo sabía que mi cuerpo estaba a su temperatura normal, que respiraba con naturalidad, y que estaba contra algunas rocas. Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, pero no era real, porque donde estaba no era más que la proyección de un lugar que había creado en mis sueños.

-¡Leah!

Y esa voz maravillosa… esa voz profunda, dulce, llena de afecto y preocupación hacía que estar perdida en mis sueños ya no importase, sin importar que no supiese nada, sin importar que lo único que estuviese en mi mente fuese mi nombre. Aquella persona no llamaba mi nombre, llamaba a mi corazón.

-¡Leah!

Y entonces sentí un toque que me hizo saber que no estaba soñando. Abrí los ojos y de inmediato me sentí cubierta en un par de brazos fuertes que me sostuvieron con cariño. Yo no sabía quien me sostenía, y poco me importaba, pronto sentí sus labios alrededor de los míos y supe quien era.

-R… Raiden…

Noté que sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lágrimas. No tenía idea de que significaba ese nombre, supuse que era suyo. Y él me besó una vez más, mientras las olas rompían en la playa frente a nosotros, las cuales finalmente tomaron los restos de los lazos de nuestra culpa y nos hizo renacer. No sé que fecha, no sé que hora, ni me importa. Nosotros estábamos juntos, sin importar que fuese sueño, vida o realidad, habíamos ganado, porque estábamos juntos. Y así ya no hubo más culpa en nuestros corazones, sólo simple amor.


End file.
